Chronicles of Kiela-Book 2: Into the Future
by Broly Kai
Summary: Kiela's back and on another journey, but this time through time. Trunks comes back to ask her to help him go to Namek to gather all the Dragon Balls and wish everyone back, but someone's following them and he has other plans for Kiela.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, miss me? I missed you guys quite a bit… You don't know who I am? Come on guys, it's me Kiela. Now you remember right? I thought so, but if there are any of you who have never heard of me, go read the 'Not Human' part… Seriously… You'll know much more about me and what I'm about if you read it. Anyways, as I said in the last part of Not Human, I've been living with Bulma at Capsule Corp. since Goku died, I didn't really have anywhere else to go. Yeah, I don't know if you've noticed or not, but I don't really have a home… But that doesn't really matter right now.

Since Goku died a year ago, things have calmed down in the world, which would be nice for most people, but it's been pretty boring for me… Thankfully I've been using a special space ship that Bulma's dad made to keep things from going completely dull. The ship has a special machine inside that can change the gravity in the ship, which makes for an awesome and tough training room.

That reminds me, you guys remember Cocoa, Luke, and Josh right? Well Josh finally graduated from High School and is now looking for a College and a job, but he's still living with his grandparents while he gets enough money to buy himself a home. And Luke and Cocoa? They've remained a couple since I killed Broly, and they're already talking about marriage. Crazy right?

Also, I bet you're not expecting what I'm going to be doing, or where I'm going. And one more thing, you guys didn't get all mushy when Not Human ended or when I came back right?

* * *

**A/N: Kiela's story is not over yet, Into the Future is the story of Kiela following the events of her first story, Not Human. And here's promise to you guys, this story will be much longer and have much more action in it that Not Human. Here's a spoiler too, someone, who you should be very familiar with, will be in Into The Future, there will also be a couple new characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I hate peace…_ I thought to myself as I sat in bed.

The moon was high in the black night sky and it was almost one in the morning. There's been no signs of trouble for the past year, most people would say that's a really good thing, but it's just incredibly boring for me. I've been training my butt off almost every day since the Cell Games, even though there hasn't been any real trouble. But I keep training whenever I can, it gives me something to do and keeps me in shape in case something does come up, but I had a feeling that something like that wasn't gonna come up for a long time.

My tail flicked back and forth slowly next to me. I moaned quietly and fell backward on my bed, staring at the dark ceiling. The moonlight shined into my new room and on my face, reflecting off my black eyes and making them sparkle.

"Peace is so boring…" I mumbled again. I rolled onto my side and stared out the large window blankly. Nothing to do wait for the days to pass I guess, maybe another adventure will come up soon… Oh I hope one would pop up soon… I sighed. "I doubt it…"

And guess what happened? As if on cue, the door to my room swung open and Bulma rushed in, stopping at my bed. I shot up to a sitting position and looked at her. Her hair was pale blue and reached down to her shoulders, her eyes were bright blue and she wore pink pajamas.

"What's wrong Bulma?" I asked, swinging my legs over the edge of my bed. Now I was wide awake. Bulma turned around and waved at me to follow her. "Follow me quick. You'll know more when he talks to you." She said, her voice, which sounded a little high pitched, was laced with excitement. I jumped up and tilted my head to the side, stretching as I did. "What do you mean? Who is he?" I asked, my heart racing and tail twitching from excitement.

"Just come on!" She said anxiously as she hurried through the door and down the hall.

I shrugged and followed her down the hall. I was wearing my loose, black undershirt and dark grey pants, no shoes, no socks, and no light blue over shirt. Bulma rushed down the dark hallway with a bright flashlight in her hand. I wondered what was up.

She stopped at the side door that led to a large yard next to the house and turned to me, turning the flashlight off and putting a hand on the door handle. "Okay," She started. "I don't know if this will shock you or not, but it shocked me pretty good.

I lifted an eyebrow. "Okay…" I said.

"You ready?"

I shrugged. "I guess."

She opened the door to the yard. In the middle of the grassy yard sat a large machine that stood on six long, skinny legs, and had a clear dome on the top that was open. Someone leaned against one of the legs of the machine, apparently waiting for something, or someone. Once my eyes adjusted to the dark, his details became clear. He was a young, familiar teenager with bright blue eyes and light purple hair that reached his upper neck. He looked at us and waved, a smile on his lips.

"Hey, long time no see Kiela." Trunks said.

* * *

**A/N: Hahahaha! Trunks is back! Can anyone guess why? Here's a hint: There's a reason why it's called Into The Future...**


	3. Chapter 3

"Trunks?" I squeaked, a lump forming in my throat. Yeah, I'm shocked...

Trunks stood up and walked towards me. "Feels like it's been forever since we've seen each other."

I gave him a half smile as I looked up at him when he stood in front of me. "No kidding. How have you been?" I said.

He shrugged. "Pretty good. Boring most of the time, but good."

I laughed softly. "You're not the only one."

He had definitely grown some in the last year. He was a few inches taller than the last time I saw him, which added to him looking a little older and more mature. He wore the same clothes that he had been wearing when I first met him, but he was wearing a blue denim jacket with the Capsule Corp. logo on the left shoulder.

"So what brings you here to the past?" I asked curiously.

He scratched the back of his head. "Well, I actually came back to get you."

I raised an eyebrow and stared at him in puzzlement. "Uh... What?" I cleared my throat nervously.

Trunks laughed softly. "I'm going to Planet Namek to wish everyone who died, in my time, back to life."

I nodded slowly, still a little confused. "Oh, Okay..." I tilted my head to the side. "And you need me because..?"

"I wanted to bring you with me because I thought it would be fun."

My expression brightened. "Sure! I'll have to tell Luke and Josh that I won't be visiting for a while though."

Trunks' shoulder slumped slowly and he looked down slightly, his eyebrows arching downward. "That's fine but... I don't think you'll be coming back."

I jerked my head back in shock. "What? Why not?"

Trunks sighed heavily. "My mother, uh, from the future that is, said that the time machine could be used only a couple more times because it's starting to act up for some reason. So she's thinking that I'll be able to use it this one last time." He looked at me hopefully. "So... do you want to come with me or stay with your friends? Either one is fine with me, I won't hold your decision against you."

I looked down, I didn't know what to say. I could either stay with my friends in my own time and wait for something to happen, or I could go with Trunks to a whole new time and go on an awesome adventure with him and see more things that I never even dreamed of, but I would never come back... Ugh... I hate making decisions...

I looked up at Trunks, looking directly into his bright blue eyes. "I don't know... I want to see what it's like but... Staying there? I just don't know..."

"It's okay to think about it, I'll be staying here for a few days so the time machine's power can replenish."

I exhaled slowly and nodded, it felt like my whole body was shaking. "Okay, I'll see you guys in the morning..." I started to float up into the air.

Bulma looked at me. "Where are you going?" She asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

I smiled slightly and waved at her, trying to reassure her, and myself. "I just need to think for a while." I replied.

"Okay, take all the time you need." Trunks said.

I turned around and took off in the night sky, enjoying the cool breeze against my face. I placed a hand on the side of my head, it felt like it was about to explode from the shock from earlier. I mean, going into the future with a teenaged-boy that I hardly knew? It just seemed so... so... crazy... What should I do? I let my hand drop limply to my side and shook my head slowly. When I asked for an adventure, I didn't mean one like this! I sighed slowly, it didn't matter right now, my main problem was telling Luke and Josh. I blinked. "But how?" I whispered to myself. I bit my lip. "I guess I'll just have to figure that part out when I do talk to them..." I zoomed into a large city and landed on a large, dark brown slanted roof next to a window.

This was Josh's grandparent's house, Josh lived here now. I crept closer to the window, being careful not to make any noise, and checked the ledge in front of the glass. Josh always left a notepad and pen outside his window, but they were both chained to the wall so they wouldn't fall, in case I came by to tell him something, and Luke started to do the same thing. I wrote something down on the paper, sticking it on the window, before taking off to another part of the city. I landed on a metal fire escape outside an apartment window around 10 stories up. I wrote something on the paper and stuck it onto the window like I had done with Josh's before leaving again. I landed next to a large fountain in the middle of town, equal distance from Josh's and Luke's homes, and sat on the edge of the fountain.

Josh and Luke seemed to have a sixth sense and know when I visit, whether at night or day, so I was going to wait for them there. After about 30 minutes of waiting, I sighed and turned to the side before laying down on my back. I stared at the night sky as a cold breeze blew, the stars shined brightly in the black sky, I always dreamed of going into space to see what it would be like, but now that I had the opportunity, I doubted I would do it, not with these requirements. I sighed heavily again as I stared at the bright moon.

Tomorrow was the full moon so I would have to stay inside and close the blinds on my window, but I just wanted to enjoy it's light tonight. The silvery rays it produced made my pitch black pupils sparkle a beautiful pale bluish silvery color. I let out a content sigh and closed my eyes, relaxing a little bit but keeping my guard up, the moonlight always seemed to soothe me, no matter how much stress I faced, which is why I always dreaded blocking it out when it was at its fullest, sure it was one night, but I'd rather see it at its fullest just once. Even though I wanted to see it really badly, however, I wasn't about to give up my tail, it was part of my race, and I wanted to keep it.

I opened my eyes again to look at the large moon and dipped a hand in the fountain's pool of water, moving my hand back and forth in the cool water slowly, listening to the sound of running water.

"Well, well... What do we have here?" A familiar, high pitched female voice reached my ears.

I shot up to a sitting position and turned to look in the direction of the voice. A young girl with shoulder length, brown-tinted red hair and bright green eyes stood half a dozen feet away from where I sat on the fountain. _No way..._ I thought to myself. I swung my feet over the edge of the fountain and stood up, looking at her. "Cocoa?" I asked.

* * *

**A/N: So this is a pretty tough decision for Kiela, either go into the unknown to see so many new things and help bring everyone else back to life but leave her friends behind, or stay with them, even though one won't even talk to you for a few seconds, and wait for something interesting to come up, and if you watched the whole Dragon Ball Z series, you know how long it will be until then...Anyways I have a question for you guys. If you guys had to make a decision like that, what would you do?**


	4. Chapter 4

Cocoa wrinkled her nose at me, a look of hate and disgust on her face, but I ignored it. "What are you doing here?" I asked curiously, the wind blowing from behind me and whipping my hair up in front of me, but not in my face.

Cocoa made a "hmph" sound and flipped her hair over her shoulder, I don't know why she did that though, the wind was blowing her hair back already. She was acting like a spoiled rich kid... Oh wait... "What am _I_ doing here?" She snapped, a hand on her chest. She looked at me and pointed a stiff finger at me. "What are _you_ doing here?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to ignore her tone of voice, and the wind that was getting colder. "My own reasons... So why are you here?"

She scoffed. "Oh right, I forgot that you keep your secrets to yourself."

I sighed slowly, letting my hands drop to my sides. "Cocoa really, why are you here?"

She wrinkled her nose again, crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine you two-faced alien. If you must know, Luke texted me at least 10 minutes ago and told me that he was going to the fountain near his house." See? Told you they knew. "I guessed he had something romantic planned for us so I came here as fast as I could." She glared daggers at me. "But instead, I find the lying traitor taking a nap!"

I looked at her blankly, sure she was a true friend at one time, but this side of her was getting on my nerves. But I just shrugged, and laid back down on the ledge. "Okay." I said, looking up at the beautiful moon again.

There was a pause before she spoke up again. "You're... you're not going to snap at me?" She asked.

"Nope." I said calmly.

She thought for a while. "Wait a minute, I know what you're doing! You're trying to make me lower my guard so you can use me again aren't you?!"

I shook my head slowly. "Uh-uh."

She looked at me in puzzlement. "Then... what _are_ you doing?"

I turned my head to look at her, the moonlight sparkling in my eyes again. "I just want to enjoy this, no fighting, no accusing anyone of anything, because after this..." I blinked sadly before looking up at the sky again, the moonlight reflecting off the tears that were starting to form in my eyes. "After this, I won't ever see you again..." I tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

Cocoa blinked in surprise. "What? Why not?"

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late!" Josh's voice rang out behind Cocoa.

I quickly sat up, wiping the tears from my face, and looked at Luke and Josh as they walked up to the fountain, forcing a smile. "Took you guys long enough." I laughed.

"Yeah sorry, had to come up with a good excuse to tell my parents for leaving the house so late at night." Luke said, his voice deeper than ever. He smiled in embarrassment.

Matching his smile, Josh now stood next to Luke, scratching his head. "Yeah, same here. My grandparents can be worrywarts sometimes." He said.

Luke looked at Cocoa. "Huh? I didn't expect you to be here hun." He said, it sounded kind of weird to hear him say that, but I've been getting used to it... Kind of...

Cocoa turned her back to us. "And I didn't expect the local jerk and alien to be here either!"

Luke sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "Oh Cocoa..."

I smiled slightly before talking. "Never mind that." I said, drawing everyone's attention. "It's time I told you guys why I asked you to meet me here."

"Yeah why did you bring us here anyway? Did your teacher Goku tell you anything from Other World?" Josh asked.

I smiled at him. "No, and I don't think that's how it works..."

"Wait a minute what? You have a secret teacher? And what's Other World?" Cocoa asked.

I glanced her way. "Yes, I _had_ a teacher named Goku who was teaching me martial arts... But, he died about a year ago and he's training in Other World."

Cocoa's mouth hung open. "You know martial arts now?" She blinked, obviously trying to process everything. "And what the heck is Other World?"

I shook my head. "Luke, can you tell her about that later? I have a big announcement to make..."

I waited as Josh and Luke sat next, looking down at my clenched fists in my lap, but Cocoa just glared at us again. "So what's up?" Josh asked, a bit of concern in his voice.

I sighed slowly. "A lot for once actually.." I looked up at the sky again and sucked in a deep breath. "A friend of mine came back from the future tonight." I started.

"You mean Trunks?" Luke asked, Josh wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out, making a face at Trunks' name. Josh and Trunks didn't really get along all that well for some reason, ever since I first introduced them, they seemed to be in each other's face.

"Yeah, Trunks came back from the future and-"

"Back from the future? Isn't that, I don't know, impossible?!" Cocoa interrupted me. We all looked at her in annoyance. "What? I don't as much about this as you guys." She snapped, her arms crossed over her chest.

"And whose fault is that?" Josh muttered.

I elbowed him the side, careful not to break or bruise his ribs. Josh looked at me and smiled, I couldn't help but smile, I rolled my eyes playfully and lightly nudged him with my arm. "Cocoa," I started. "Josh and Luke will explain everything to you later if you want to listen, but just hang onto your questions until then okay?" She glared at me and turned around, making another "hmph" sound. I shook my head again. "Anyways, Trunks came back from the future and asked me to make a really hard decision..."

Josh and Luke held their breath, they knew what was coming. "And the decision he asked you to make is..?" Cocoa asked rudely, breaking the silence.

I pretended to ignore her. "He wants me to go back to the future with him." I breathed, barely able to speak with the lump forming in my throat again.

"The... future..?" Luke repeated quietly.

"But... you will come back to visit... right?" Josh asked uncertainly.

I gulped and looked at him sadly. "That's the bad part... Trunks says that there's something wrong with the time machine and it can only be used one more time before it becomes useless..."

Josh looked down sadly. "Oh..." I placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it slightly, trying not to break his bone.

"But you said no... right?" Luke asked.

I looked at him. "Actually... I'm thinking I'll say yes."

* * *

**A/N: I almost started to cry when I wrote some of this chapter, I SAID ALMOST... DON'T JUDGE ME! Sorry... didn't mean to do that, I'm sure you guys wouldn't judge me just like that right? Anyways, I'm glad I got to update again today, we're all going to the beach Tuesday and I want to get caught up before then. So I guess I'll see you guys again when I upload the next chapter. Oh and don't worry about the four of them, I'm planning something special for Kiela and her friends at the end of Into the Future.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Aha! I knew it! I told you that she'd betray you!" Cocoa shouted, pointing a stiff finger at me.

Josh growled, glaring at her, and shot to his feet in anger. "That is it!" He yelled, his voice echoing in the night. He stomped right up to Cocoa and looked her dead in the eyes. "If you have comments to make about us, then I suggest writing a nice letter and sending it in the mail because I don't want to hear your obnoxious voice anymore! And I don't care if you don't like me, but Kiela!? What is wrong with you?! She's the most awesome girl anyone will ever meet! So if you have a problem with that, why in the world are you still here!?" Cocoa blinked at him in shock and my mouth was wide open. Wow... I've never seen Josh act like that...

Cocoa quickly snapped out of it and tsked. "I guess I will. And I'll be sure to put you in jail for all that!" She threatened, she was trying to sound tough, but her voice was shaking a little bit.

"Well at least if I go to jail, I won't judge people by appearances and be blinded by lies!" Josh countered. Cocoa stopped, completely stunned, her eyes wide. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly stopped herself, turned around, and ran home. Josh turned around, looking down shamefully. "I'm sorry..." He said. "I guess I can't stand it when someone abuses someone else with words just because of appearances..."

Luke sighed heavily and looked after Cocoa. "It's okay I guess. I'll talk to her when we're done here." Luke said.

Josh nodded slowly, he looked at me. My head was dipped down low and my hands grabbed my knees tightly. His eyebrows arched downward sadly and he sat next to me, rubbing my back softly. "So you're gonna say yes huh?" He asked.

I nodded slowly. "I'm really sorry guys but... it just feels like there's nothing here for me..." I looked up, my eyes a little teary. "It also feels like... I have to go there... Like, something's telling me to go. But I don't know what it is exactly..." I sighed sadly. "It's kind of hard to explain... But, I hope you guys understand..."

Josh smirked, chuckling slightly. "Yes, and no. But don't let that worry you right now, you've got a lot of pressure weighing you down right now so I would take it easy if I were you."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks... I think..." Luke and Josh laughed softly, I looked at them and my smile widened a little bit before I joined in the laughing. I sighed when the laughter died down and reached into a pocket in my pants. "I have something for you guys to remember me and all the good times we had together." I pulled out a few small pieces of paper and held them in front of the three of us, the moon's rays lighting up the pictures.

One picture was of Luke and me chowing down on a huge pile of ice cream for an ice cream competition we had together to see who could eat the most ice cream before getting a brain freeze in front of an ice cream parlor. I lost... The second picture was of Josh and me in a pool splashing each other with water, if I remember correctly, I made a gigantic wave that almost knocked him out. And the third was a picture of Cocoa and me hugging. We were at a funeral, one of the only occasions that I actually dressed up for, and Cocoa was bawling as I hugged her tightly. Her grandmother had passed away the night before the funeral from a heart attack, and Cocoa loved her dearly. The other three were a picture of the same thing, all of the students that were graduating, including Josh, Luke, Cocoa, and me, all stood on a stage, dressed in our black gowns and hats, posing for the camera. In the left corner in the back, Josh, Luke, and I stood next to each other with Cocoa off to the side, next to Luke. I stood in the middle, with Josh to my left and Luke to my left, my arms were draped over Josh's and Luke's necks, pulling all three of us tightly together, large smiles on our lips.

I gave the pictures of Josh and me and us graduating to Josh and the other four to Luke. "Can you give the pictures of Cocoa and me and the graduation to Cocoa?" I asked Luke.

He took the pictures and put them in his pocket, smiling at me. "You're not going to give up on her are you?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Never."

He shrugged. "Good enough for me. But, what about you? Do you have pictures of us too?"

I patted my other pocket. "I have copies of each one. It's fine." I stood up and stretched. "Well, I've to go. Need to get everything ready for the trip." And that wouldn't take long...

Josh and Luke stood up next to me, Luke put a hand on my shoulder. "Good luck." He said, trying to sound strong. I smiled and nodded at him.

Josh suddenly grabbed my upper arm and pulled me into a tight embrace, surprising both me and Luke. "I'm gonna miss you..." He whispered in my ear.

I patted him on the back awkwardly. "I'll miss you too." I replied. I pulled away from him. "Can you guys come to Capsule Corp. when we leave? I want to see you guys one last time before I leave."

They both nodded."I will definitely be there." Luke said.

"If we could, we'd come with you!" Josh agreed.

I smiled sadly and wiped my eyes as tears started to form. "Thank you guys so much..." I looked up at the night sky. "I may be going into the future, but I'll never forget about you guys." I looked at them both. "Any of you." They both smiled sadly. I slowly started to float into the air and waved at them. "Goodbye guys! I hope I'll see you again!" I called.

They both waved at me. "See you!"

"Oh and Josh."

"Yeah?" Josh asked.

I smiled. "Keep practicing on your flying, you're doing pretty good so far but you need to keep practicing. Who knows? Maybe you'll start shooting energy blasts." I joked.

He nodded, laughing a little bit. "You can count on me!"

And with that, I flew toward Capsule Corp., but there was somewhere I wanted to go before going back to the house. I banked to the left and headed toward the large, rich area of the city. I easily spotted the house I was looking for and quietly landed on the iron-railed, concrete balcony in front of a large, double glass door, a royal blue curtain in front of the doors. I pulled the curtain back slightly and peeked inside at the dark room, this was her house alright. I pulled the back a little more and picked up the spare key on the ground where she usually keeps it. I easily slid the key into the keyhole and turned it quietly, hiding behind the curtains in case anyone looked up here for some reason. Once the key had turned all the way, I turned the knob and walked inside the familiar room. I pulled a folded piece of paper out of my pocket, I walked to a small window and put the piece of paper on a desk next to the window where she would see it.

"I hope this will make you understand..." I whispered to myself, letting my hand linger on the edge of the desk.

I made my way to the glass doors and walked out onto the balcony, closing the doors behind me, locking both doors. Once I put the key on the ground and put the curtains back in place, a light from inside the room flashed on, I looked at the curtain, now glowing blue, before jumping onto the roof. I was about to leave but the sound of Cocoa's voice stopped me.

She was muttering about something but it suddenly stopped and her voice started to sound loud and clear. "What's this?" I heard her say, she must've seen my note. "Let's see what it says..." The sound of paper rustling reached my ears before I heard her reading the letter out loud, a little habit of hers, I read it over with her, I read that letter over so many times that I had it memorized.

"Dear Cocoa, I know you think I betrayed you last year, but the truth is, if I had told you sooner, then you would have wanted to help me with my brother, but we both know what would have happened if you did that. I wasn't trying to help you, I was trying to protect you, I didn't want to lose you forever, even if that meant keeping a big part of my life from you. But once you found out about it, I never felt so guilty and untrustworthy, I had hoped that since you were my friend, you would forgive me for that. But instead, you called me the worst thing ever, an alien. But that's my fault, I should have never kept that secret from you, and I realize that now. Knowing you though, you probably still won't forgive me. And so, I have two things to say to you, I would tell you in person, but you probably wouldn't listen. The two things are: I'm never giving up on you, you were the first person to ever accept me when I came to this world, and for that, I thank you. The second thing I want to tell you is, now that I think about it, saying goodbye is the only option I have left to make you realize everything I've ever done to get you back. I'm not leaving you, I'll never leave you. I'll find a way to come back to you, I promise I will. And when I make a promise, I intend to keep it. Again, I thank you for everything you've done for me over the years, and I forgive you for how you've acted over the last year. Goodbye my friend, Kiela."

Silence filled the room before the sounds of sobbing reached my ears. "I'm so sorry Kiela! I didn't mean to hurt you like I did!I was hurting and I took it out on you!" I heard her cry.

I bit my lip, tears starting to stream down my cheeks. But no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't go in there to comfort her like I always did, she would just drive me away again. But I was right, goodbye was the only way this time. I gently landed on the balcony off to the side so she wouldn't see me and closed the curtain completely, sticking something to the glass as I did, and turned away before flying off towards Capsule Corp., I just hoped she would come.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I told myself I wasn't gonna cry, but I doubt I'll be able to stop myself when I reread this chapter. The chapter actually ended when she left for Capsule Corp. the first time, but I decided to add the last part to try to explain one of the reasons why she was leaving her time. Also, two things. First, I do not believe in a Purgatory when you die, I have a different religion, I'm just going with it because it's Dragon Ball Z. Second this is the last chapter with all the sad parts, the next chapter will be the last time you see, or hear of Cocoa, Josh, and Luke for a while. But like I said, I got something special planned for them. Also, I think I got a little carried away because I was just going to upload one chapter today, 2 in the max, but I just kept typing and typing and eventually, this chapter got uploaded... Yeah, I get a little excited with Kiela's story...**


	6. Chapter 6

"So how exactly am I going to fit in the time machine? Isn't it designed to fit only one person?" I asked as Trunks and we walked down the hall towards the front yard, putting my over shirt on as I walked. It's been a few weeks since Trunks came back from the future, nothing else has happened since then, no surprise there...

Trunks smiled. "In my time, my mother modified it so two people could fit inside. Since you said yes it's gonna be a big help, but if you had said no, then it would have been a waste of time." He replied.

I nodded. "Okay, that makes sense I guess."

We both walked in awkward silence the rest of the way down the hall, our echoing footsteps making the only noises, before walking out the door and into the front yard where the time machine was. It was probably midnight by now, judging by how high the half-filled moon was. A slight breeze blew, and since it was almost winter, it made the already cold night even colder, the wind blew past our faces and whipped our hair back a little bit. But despite the cold night air, Gohan, Bulma, Chi-chi, surprisingly, Josh, and Luke sat in the grass waiting for us. They all wanted to say their goodbyes obviously. A figure moved in the shadow of a tree, catching my eye, it was probably Vegeta, judging on the power signature, he likes to hang out in the shadows by himself. But as I scanned the area, Cocoa was nowhere in sight, I sighed quietly and my shoulders slumped.

Josh and Luke hurried up to me and Trunks left me alone with them, just barely missing Josh's shoulder as he walked by. "Thanks for coming guys." I said, holding back tears, as far as I knew, this would be the last time I would ever see them.

"Thanks for calling, if you hadn't of contacted us, we wouldn't be here right now." Josh replied, his voice was shaky.

I looked at Luke. "How's Cocoa doing?"

"She's been kind of down lately, I told her you were leaving immediately after you called but I haven't heard from her since." Luke replied.

I sighed slowly. "Alright, I was hoping to see her one last time before I leave though."

"I'll tell her you'll miss her."

I gave Luke a half-smile. "Thanks."

He gave me a thumbs up. "Any time Kiela."

All three of us embraced each other in a tight group hug, none of us wanted to let go because it might be the last time we ever get to do that. But eventually, we all pulled away. I said my final goodbyes to them and then approached Vegeta, I knew he didn't like goodbyes, but it was worth a try. He glared at me when I approached him, but I just held a hand out to him, smiling at him.

"It's been a pleasure knowing you Vegeta, thanks for sparring with me in the last year." I said. Vegeta tsked and looked away but he hesitantly shook my hand, surprising me a little bit.

Once that was done, I said goodbye to Bulma, Gohan, Chi-Chi, and Chi-Chi's newborn son Goten, before joining Trunks who was standing in front of the time machine, I felt really excited to go, but I felt extremely nervous, since I didn't know what I was getting myself into. I was still disappointed that Cocoa didn't show, but I guessed it couldn't be help. Just as we started to get into the time machine, however, someone ran past the tree Vegeta was under and into the moonlight, shouting wait as she ran into the yard. Everyone turned to look at her, my eyes widened and a small smile formed on my lips when I recognized her. "Cocoa!" I said happily, jumping down to the ground, landing gently, and running to her. She stopped in the middle of the yard, gasping to catch her breath as if she had just ran in a two mile marathon. She looked at me and smiled in relief, her green eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

I stopped in front of her, not sure if she wanted to hug me or not. She took another deep breath and straightened up. "I got your letter, and I just want to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such a jerk to you for the past year, I guess I never thought about the possibility that you were keeping the secret from us to protect us. If you had told us though, we would've probably just gotten in the way and get killed, which would've been a lot worse than just keeping it from us so we could live." She said, she stared at me dead in the eyes. "It's just... it was such a shock to me that you weren't... you know... human... But that's what makes you special, there's no other person like you, even in your race, you're really unique, and I'm glad that you were friends with me."

I gave her a half smile. "Thanks Cocoa. You don't know what it means to me when you say that."

Cocoa smiled again and pulled me into a tight hug. "I know, that's why I said it. And you can bet that I mean it." She pulled back and stared at me hopefully. "So, now that that's settled, will you stay?"

I tried to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat, but with no success. "Cocoa..." I started, not even sure I could tell her. "I would but... Something's telling me to go. I can't really explain what it is but..." I sighed. "I don't want to live this boring life, it goes on endlessly. I don't know how else to say it..." I bit my lip and looked down, disappointed in myself for letting Cocoa down again.

Cocoa forced a smile to her lips, trying to look happy but her bottom lip trembled. "It's alright, I know what you're trying to say." She glanced at Trunks briefly, he sat in the time machine waiting patiently. I knew what she was thinking but it wasn't like that, not in the slightest, but I didn't say anything. "Maybe I can talk to Bulma here, and you can talk to Bulma in the future and they can make something like a video link that we can talk to each other with. Like a webcam but making the connection through time... or something like that."

I squinted at her. "Are you sure that's a good idea? It could mess up the flow of time."

She shrugged. "Okay then, if that's not possible, then one of them can make a time machine or something right?"

I tilted my head to the side a little bit. "I guess..."

Cocoa glanced over my shoulder and at Trunks again. "I think you should go, your friend's getting a little fidgety."

I glanced over my shoulder to look at Trunks, he shifted around in his seat impatiently and smirked before looking back at Cocoa. "I guess you're right. I don't know him very much but I think I know where he gets his impatience from." I said, looking directly at Vegeta.

Cocoa giggled quietly. "Alright, but, one more hug before you leave? No telling how long it will be before we see each other again."

I smiled sadly. "You bet." We both embraced each other into one final hug before I walked to the time machine, climbing into the seat behind Trunks' seat.

I waved at everyone as the glass dome closed, the nervousness returning. The only thing I knew about the future was that it was almost completely demolished because of the androids, almost everything was nothing but ruins and there were only a handful of people left, including Trunks and his mom. But since Trunks killed Cell and both androids, Android 17 and Android 18, a year ago, the people there were starting to rebuild and clean the place up.

Trunks looked back at me, offering me a reassuring smile when saw how nervous I was. "You ready?" He asked.

I looked up at him and nodded. "As ready as I can be!" I replied, trying to sound confident.

Trunks nodded and turned to the front, pressing some buttons on the dashboard. "Alright, here we go."

Everyone waved at us as the time machine floated into the air, I trained my eyes on the only faces that really mattered to me as the stood next to each other, linking arms and waving at us slowly, Luke, Josh, and Cocoa. I knew I would see them again, it was just a matter of when and how. I waved back at them, smiling slightly, before they disappeared in a flash of light, endless darkness replacing them.

I sighed quietly and leaned back against my seat, staring out at the darkness. "Sorry for dragging you into this."

I sat up. "Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, looking at him.

He looked back at me again. "For taking you from your friends like that. You did know that no one will know who you are in my time right?"

I nodded slowly, looking back out at the darkness. "Yeah I kind of figured that."

"And you wanted to come anyway?"

I smiled to myself slightly. "Yeah, I'll miss my friends a ton, but at least I'll be a bigger help in the future than I am in my own time." Trunks chuckled a little bit and looked forward again. "Yeah I guess you're right." He examined a meter on the dashboard. "We should be appearing in my time any second now."

I nodded and sucked in a deep breath, holding it. Here we go. In a sudden flash of light, we were floating above a large, half demolished city, construction sites here and there. "Wow..." I whispered, letting out the breath I was holding.

Trunks chuckled but I ignored him. The time machine slowly descended toward the ground and gently landed on a small platform outside a large, dome-shaped building with the words Capsule Corp. written on the side, making a loud creaking sound as it touched the ground. This was definitely the future. Trunks hopped out of the cockpit once the glass dome was lifted, I followed, landing gently on the soft grass. I looked up, it was daytime, unlike in my time, but since we traveled to a different time and day, it shouldn't have surprised me.

"Well I guess that's it." Trunks said, pushing a button on the side of the time machine. "This thing's useless now." The time machine suddenly exploded in a cloud of purple smoke, once the smoke cleared, however, an oval capsule with a button on the top laid where the time machine once stood. Trunks picked the capsule up and put it inside a small white box that had other capsules stored inside.

He turned to me as I looked around, taking everything in. "So what now?" I asked, still a little dazed.

He smiled slightly and pointed at the house. "We can go inside and see how my mother's doing on the spaceship."

I nodded, half listening, half zoned out. "Okay, lead the way." I ripped my eyes away from my surroundings and looked at him. He nodded and walked into the large house, I followed close behind. The house wasn't any different from the one in my time, but go figure I guess.

Trunks stopped at a door on the left side of the hall and knocked on it. "Who's there?" An older, somewhat high-pitched voice called from behind the door.

"It's me, mom. I brought someone to help." Trunks replied.

There was a pause before the sound of footprints reached my ears. The door swung open, revealing a much older-looking Bulma. She stepped out of the room and stared at Trunks with a wide smile. "Trunks your back!" She said happily, embracing him in a tight hug. Trunks blushed a little bit from embarrassment, trying not to look at me. I grinned in amusement and tried to hold back a laugh. "How did it go dear?"

"Mom, come on, you're embarrassing me..." Trunks mumbled.

Bulma pulled back and laughed softly. "Sorry Trunks, but I'm your mother, I'm supposed to embarrass you."

Trunks groaned in his throat quietly but tried to hide it as he cleared his throat. "Mom, this is Kiela. I've told you about her before." Trunks introduced me, motioning his hand toward me.

Bulma looked at me and smiled, holding a hand out to me. "It's nice to finally meet you. Trunks has told me so much about you!"

I smiled a little bit and shook her hand, lifting an eyebrow slightly. "Uh, thanks. It's nice to meet you too." _Again..._ I said, thinking the last part.

"So how's the spaceship coming mom?" Trunks asked.

Bulma looked at him, letting her hand drop and letting go of mine. She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Well it's coming along, but pretty slowly unfortunately. I'd say it'll be ready for testing in a few weeks if not months."

Trunks' head jerked forward and he blinked in shock. "What?! A few months?! Can't you work faster or something?"

Bulma looked at him with a furrowed brow. "Now you listen young man, I'm not a Saiyan so I can't possibly move as fast as you and you're girlfriend." Trunks jerked his back again, obviously embarrassed. My eyes were wide in shock and I swear my face was glowing red.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

Trunks and I both said at the same time. Bulma grinned. "She's just a friend mom." Trunks said again, obviously blushing.

I shook my head, hoping the redness in my cheeks would go away. "Yeah, we're just friends, really." I agreed.

Bulma giggled. "Okay, if you two say so." She said. "But I'm not going to believe you." I blinked. Trunks and I looked at each other and sighed hopelessly. Bulma laughed softly again. "Come on you two, time to eat." Bulma walked down the hallway, Trunks following her. I looked back down the hall behind before following them.

* * *

**A/N: Wow this one took longer than I thought! Sorry for updating so late, I went to see a movie today and came back home a little late, again, sorry. But at least I got it up right?**


	7. Chapter 7

I wiped my brow after I set the large box of supplies in a room inside the large spaceship. It was pretty hot today so the heat made me sweat way more than the work did. "How many more of these are there? It's too hot to work in this temperature." I called to Bulma who stood outside the spaceship.

There was a slight pause before she answered my question. "Not counting the two Trunks are bringing in, two."

I nodded as I counted the boxes of supplies inside the ship. A total of 26 boxes were piled up in this one room. I sighed slowly and walked out of the room, walking past Trunks, and climbed down the ladder from the spaceship to get the last two boxes that were sitting in the grass. "30 boxes of supplies kind of seems like a little too much don't you think?" I asked as I balanced the two boxes in my hands, being a Saiyan made this job much easier.

Bulma looked down. "Well you can never be too sure about how long you two are gonna be out there... Hopefully this will be enough for you to find the Namekians and get back." She replied.

"That's right, we don't really know where they are do we?"

She shook her head slowly. "No, there's no telling how many planets or how far you'll have to go till you find them. Even with all the speed this ship's got."

I sighed and looked up at the orange sky as the sun started to set. "I guess you're right."

It had been at least a month since she came to the future with Trunks but I haven't been able to explore at all because I've been too busy helping Bulma and Trunks with the spaceship. But that was alright, it meant I could get to know everything about the spaceship and how it's designed, so if it breaks down, I can help Trunks fix it instead of just sitting there. Well, unless it's something I didn't know anything about. It took about two weeks to get the spaceship ready for takeoff with Trunks and my help, and only a week for Bulma to make a few modifications to it. Today, we were getting the ship ready to go because we were taking off tomorrow.

I floated up to the ship's doorway and stepped inside, walking through the ship for the thousandth time. It was still a little weird thinking that I was gonna be stuck in a spaceship with a teenaged-boy who was around the same age as me for who knows how long. I shook my head slowly. It couldn't be helped, I'm here now and there was nothing I could do about it. I placed the last two boxes on the very top of the pile of boxes and stepped out of the box-filled room, closing the door behind me. I walked through the spaceship and floated down to the ground next to Trunks and Bulma when I reached the door.

"That's the last box. Are we all set for tomorrow?" I asked.

Bulma nodded. "Yep, all that's left is a good night's sleep, and some food." She looked at Trunks. "Oh and Trunks."

He looked at her. "Yeah mom?" He asked.

"Two things. First, I installed a Dragon Radar into the ship so you might be able to find Planet Namek easier, there's also a portable one in there so you can find the Namekian villages easier too."

Trunks nodded. "'Kay, thanks mom."

She smiled. "The second thing is, I want you to take care of Kiela."

Trunks looked down, hiding his face as he blushed. "Mom..." He mumbled.

She laughed softly. "Come on, promise me you will."

He sighed. "Alright I promise, just stop teasing us please, it's embarrassing..."

She didn't say anything, she just ruffled his hair and turned to me. "That goes for you too."

I looked at her. "What?" I asked.

She walked up to me, staring me dead in the eyes. "Promise me that you'll make sure Trunks doesn't get into trouble okay?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah sure." I said.

She smiled again. "Thank you." She turned around and started to walk towards the house. "Dinner's in a few minutes so wash up." She called over her shoulder.

"Okay, we will." Trunks replied. He looked at me. "Sorry about her, but she likes to tease me a lot."

I chuckled slightly. "No kidding."

He chuckled as well. "I'll see you inside." He followed his mother into the house.

"'Kay, be there in a second." I said.

I turned around to look at the spaceship one more time before following Trunks into the house.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was actually supposed to go up last night but I had to get off because it was late. Anyways, the only thing to say about this chapter is that the spaceship's finally done and Trunks and Kiela are going into space in the next chapter. Also, I am ****_not_**** trying to make this story like GT... GT is my least favorite Dragon Ball series...**


	8. Chapter 8

I shut and locked the door tightly behind me after I stepped inside the spaceship before making my way to the cockpit and jumping into the seat next to the pilot's seat where Trunks sat.

"Is the door locked?" Trunks asked.

I nodded as I buckled myself in, the take off would be rough, especially when we'd hit the Earth's atmosphere. "Tightly as possible." I replied, I looked at him. "Is everything ready to go?"

He nodded. "Yep. Get ready, we're about to take off."

I gave him a thumbs up."Ready." I said eagerly, my stomach a little upset from nervousness.

"Alright, here we go!" He pressed a large, green-colored round button on the dashboard and the spaceship rumbled to life.

A sense of gravity pushing down on me heavily took over and it felt like I was shrinking in my seat as the spaceship shot into the sky. The feeling faded away a minute or two after we took off, letting me get some air into my lungs, and was replaced with a feeling of lightness like flying. Trunks flipped a switch on the dashboard and the feeling disappeared completely.

After a few seconds of smooth flying, I unbuckled myself and stood up stretching my arms out. "Well that was fun." I said.

Trunks smiled slightly. "Yeah, it's not every day you get to go into space." He agreed.

I chuckled and sat back down, I didn't really have anything better to do than sit back and enjoy the ride. "Yeah." I looked out one of the windows to my right. "So, any idea which way we should go to look first?"

Trunks shook his head slowly. "None, we're on our own from this point on."

"Huh, well at least it'll be fun to see other planets."

Trunks chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to seeing new things too."

I propped my elbows on the arm rest of my seat and leaned over the side of my seat, watching all the white spots of light zoom by. "Still, I wish we had some kind of lead or something."

"_Excuse me? Hello? Is this thing on?" _An unfamiliar, echoey, muffled voice filled the room, startling me.

"Whoa!" I said, falling over the side of my seat and onto the floor.

Trunks looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You okay?" He asked.

I grabbed onto the arm rest and pulled myself up, I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. "Yeah, I'm fine, sorry." But I had no idea what I was apologizing for.

_"Sorry for startling you like that."_ The muffled voice said again, I looked around the cockpit in confusion. _"My name is North Kai, but you can just call me King Kai like everyone else. I watch over the North Galaxy, that's our galaxy by the way." _

I examined the room but only Trunks and I were there. "Wait what? Where are you?" I asked.

Trunks laughed softly. "He's not here, he's talking to us telepathically." He said.

_"Oh, so you've heard of me?"_ King Kai said again.

Trunks shrugged. "A little bit yeah."

_"Good. Now then, onto business."_

I tilted my head to the side, still standing next to my seat. "Business?" I asked.

_"Yes, I overheard you two talking and thought I could help."_

"Really? You can tell us where Planet Namek is?" Trunks asked hopefully.

There was a quiet pause before his voice echoed in the room again. _"Well, not exactly. I can tell you the direction they're in, but not where it is exactly. But I'm sure that'll be a big help to you."_

"Hey thanks King Kai." I said.

_"You're welcome."_

"So which direction should we go?" Trunks asked.

_"Planet Namek is in the West so I suggest that you go in that direction until you find it. But I'm afraid that it's a long journey for you two, even at your speed. You'll have to make several stops at different planets to replenish your supplies, and I'll warn you right now that most of the planets along the way are not very friendly." _

I sat down in my seat and leaned back, my hands behind my head. "Sounds like fun." I said calmly, and I wasn't lying, it sounded like a blast.

_"What?! Fun?!"_ King Kai yelled.

I cringed and covered my ears, Trunks did the same. "Geez King Kai, you don't have to yell!" I mumbled.

There was a pause before we heard him clearing his throat. _"Sorry, but fun? How does that sound like fun?"_

I sighed. "Have you ever had any experience with Saiyans?"

_"What? You're a Saiyan?"_

I half smiled and chuckled once. "Pure Saiyan Warrior blood flows through my veins."

_"Well, I wasn't expecting that... She said she's a Saiyan too."_ King Kai said, obviously talking to someone else. I tilted my head to the side but before I could ask who he was talking to, he spoke up again. _"Hey Trunks, someone here wants to talk to you."_

Trunks lifted an eyebrow. "Who?"

There was nothing but silence for a few seconds before a gentle, deep masculine voice filled the small room. _"Hey Trunks, how's it going?" _Trunks' mouth dropped open in shock. "Gohan..?"

* * *

**A/N: Guess who's with King Kai? Yeah, it's Gohan, it's not just him though. Anyways, I got this one up a little sooner than I thought. The next one might be up today soon too.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Gohan is that you?" Trunks asked in disbelief.

A gentle laugh filled the room. _"Yeah, I ran into King Kai a few months back. When I realized that he was talking to you, I asked if I could get a chance to say hi."_ Gohan explained. In case you don't know, Gohan was Trunks' teacher, or master if you want to call him that, a few years ago in the future but he was killed by androids 17 and 18.

"Oh, I see." Trunks said. He smiled. "It's been quite a while since I last talked to you. How have you been?"

_"The usual I guess, training and stuff. How about you?"_ Gohan replied.

Trunks shrugged. "Nothing really, but I'm taking a friend of mine from the past with me to Planet Namek to wish you and everyone else back to life."

_"Oh I see. King Kai was talking about that earlier... By the way, who is your little friend?" _

Trunks glanced at me, I leaned back against my seat, looking at the ceiling. When I felt his gaze on me, I looked at him. "Oh, that's Kiela. She's a Saiyan like Goku and my father."

I sat up. "Nice to meet you." I said.

_"Same to you." _Gohan replied. _"So what do you think of the future Kiela?"_

I shrugged. "It's a lot different from my time, I'll tell you that."

Gohan chuckled. _"I could only imagine what it's like. By the way, how is the past?" _

"It's a lot better, Cell and the androids are destroyed both in this timeline and my old timeline." Trunks answered.

_Except for Android 18 in my time..._ I though.

_"That's good to hear, how's my dad doing in the past? Did he make it through the heart disease?"_ Gohan asked again.

I looked down slightly. "He did, but Cell killed him." I said.

_"Oh, I see... Well I'm gonna let you guys go, everyone else is here and they want to know what's going on. I'll talk to you guys later."_

"Later Gohan." I said, the cockpit growing quiet again.

I looked at Trunks, a wide smile on his lips. "I can't believe it." He said.

I tilted my head to the side. "What?" I asked curiously.

He looked at me, his bright blue eyes filled with hope. "I'm gonna see Gohan again!"

I smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And I can't wait to meet him... again." He stared at me then laughed a little, I joined in a second later. "So what are you going to do after we wish everyone back?" I asked after the laughter died down.

Trunks shrugged turning to ship to face east. "I don't know, probably train with Gohan or something. I still have a lot to learn from him."

I smiled and sat back. "That sounds like fun."

He looked at me. "What about you?" I

shrugged. "Eh, I don't know either. I just got here so maybe I'll explore the place and see how different it is from my time. I might even come by to train with you guys sometimes."

Trunks grinned. "Have fun with that."

I sighed and looked at him, getting bored. "So what are supposed to do while we're out here?"

He stared at me then pointed at the main room, or living room as you might call it, over his shoulder with his thumb. "I brought some games we could play to pass the time."

I looked at him in puzzlement, an eyebrow raised. "Games?" I asked.

"Well yeah, you play games right?" He stood up and walked to the door, standing next to it and waiting for me to join him.

I stood up and stretched before joining him. "I used to, but not anymore."

He chuckled and walked into the room. "Well come on, I'll show you how to play. It's pretty fun."

* * *

**A/N: So Kiela and Trunks get to talk to Gohan for a little bit before setting their course for Namek, and here's a heads up, I'm gonna use some planets that are in the Dragon Ball Z/GT series, and the action will start up again soon I promise... I forgot how many chapters it'll be, but it's soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

I wiped my sweaty forehead as Trunks and I trudged through the shifting sands of a desert planet. "Why are we walking in this heat again?" I panted, the heat here was killing me!

Trunks looked back at me, his face and clothes drenched in sweat. "The ship's almost completely out of fuel so we have to look for a village or something that might have some kind of fuel for it." He answered, he also sounded exhausted.

I looked up at the sky a hand over my eyes to shield them from the several suns that rotated in the yellow sky. "I don't mean to complain but, couldn't we have landed on a different planet?"

Trunks sat down and sighed heavily. "We could have but there's no telling how far away the next planet is. And with a leak in the gas tank, who knows how long the fuel will last."

I sat next to him and fanned myself with my hand, trying to cool myself down, but with no success. "I just wish it wasn't so hot..."

Trunks nodded. "Yeah, it's ridiculous how hot it is here."

I slipped off my light blue outer shirt that was drenched in sweat. "A black undershirt is definitely not a good thing to wear in weather like this." I said as I tucked my undershirt under my belt.

"How will it help to take your outer shirt off if it'll be as hot with your black undershirt still on?"

I shrugged, feeling a little cooler. "It'll be cooler because I'm not wearing as many layers of clothing."

Trunks nodded. "Good point." He looked around the area, there were no signs of life anywhere. "I wonder if there even are any villages around here."

I looked around. "I doubt anything lives here in this heat." I shook my head. "But I've been wrong before, if there are any people here, they better be close or else we'd be searching this place for quite a while in this heat, and that'd be unpleasant."

"You got that right." Trunks agreed with me.

I stood up and dusted the sand off before holding a hand out to Trunks to help him up. "Well come on, we're not gonna find anything just sitting around."

He looked up at me and smiled before taking my hand, I pulled him up to his feet. "Alright."

I started to float in the air. "We'll probably find something faster if we fly." I looked down at him as I floated in place. "Don't you think?"

He shrugged and started to float up next to me. "Let's go." I nodded and we both took off in the sky. We examined our surroundings, looking for any signs of life, but with no luck.

"Hey what's that?" Trunks said after about 10 minutes of searching. I looked at him as he pointed at something in the distance. I followed his line of sight and saw a large stone rock with a sharp tip jutting out of the sand. It was kind of hard to miss in this wasteland.

"I don't know but let's check it out, there might be a village over there." I said, having to yell over the wind.

Trunks nodded. "Yeah, come on."

He sped up, taking the lead, and I followed close behind, staring at the sandy ground beneath us. Something shifted underneath the sand's surface but I thought it was just the sand shifting and ignored it, until it jumped out of the sand between Trunks and me, cutting us off from each other.

"What the-?" I said, coming to a stop in front of the large creature. I looked at it in shock. It looked like a scorpion mixed in with a snake, but a thousand times bigger and shining bright red.

The large creature swung a large snapping claw at me but I quickly flew up and dodged it. The creature swung its other claw at me, this time I grabbed it and flung the creature in the distance behind me. Of course, I forgot about its long tail... The tail wrapped around me and pulled me with the creature squeezing the breath out of me and crushing me. The creature landed on its legs and looked up at me, snapping its claws loudly.

"Trunks... A little... help here..?" I wheezed, unable to breathe, I hoped that Trunks would hear me because I didn't know if the creature was gonna eat me or dig underground with me still in its grasp.

"Hang on Kiela!" Trunks yelled as he flew towards me. He zoomed towards the creature and flipped forward so he could kick the tail hard. The creature let out a loud screech before the tail slowly unwrapped around me. I immediately shot away from its reach and caught my breath. "You okay?" Trunks asked me, flying next to me.

I looked at him, panting a little bit. "Yeah, I'm fine." I looked at the creature that snapped its claws in rage. "That thing's got quite a strong grip, I'd be careful if I were you."

Trunks nodded. "I figured."

I powered up a bit. "We better end this quick, it's too hot to start a fight."

"So what do you want to do?"

I grinned. "This."

I shot towards the creature and landed right on its head before jumping into the air again, pushing the creature deep into the sand with my legs. The creature let out a siren-like screech, making me cover my ears, but the sound was eventually drowned out by the sand. Once the last of the creature disappeared, I flew up to Trunks again.

"Come on, that thing's not gonna stay down there for long." I said again.

Trunks nodded. "'Kay, let's go."

I nodded back to him and we both took off towards the large rock again. We landed in the shade of the rock a few minutes later, glad to finally get in some cool air... well cooler air. We examined the area while resting but saw no signs of any villages nearby, there was, however, a large hole in the ground that had a large, crystal clear lake and a stone edge off to the side. A large waterfall fed the lake from a river on the other side of the crater. The lake was huge and looked pretty deep, but it looked like it got shallower the closer it got to the stone edge, plus it was filled with fish in an assortment of colors. Trunks put his hands on his hips and looked around in disappointment. "There's no sign of a village anywhere, maybe this planet doesn't have one after all."

I rolled my eyes and smiled slightly, taking off my shoes and socks. "Who cares right now? We'll figure something out later." I said as I jumped off the cliff and onto the cool stone floor below. Trunks looked down at me. "Why?"

I lifted an eyebrow at him as I looked up at him from below. "Why not? All I know right now is I'm gonna swim!" I ran towards the edge of the lake and jumped into the deep end, tucking my legs close to my chest and wrapping my arms around them, forming a cannonball. I hit the cool water with a splash and sunk a little bit before swimming to the surface. I looked up at Trunks who just stood there and waved at him. "Come on, the water feels great!"

Trunks laughed softly and shook his head. "You're ridiculous..." He said.

I smiled. "So? I'd rather be swimming in a cool lake than standing in the desert heat all day."

He scratched his head and smiled. "You got me there." He jumped to the stone ground and slipped off his shoes and socks, followed by his shirt, putting his stuff next to mine he looked at me. "I'm coming in!" He said before diving into the water in the deep end, splashing me a little bit. I laughed softly and splashed him back when he swam to the surface. "Hey quit it!" He protested, raising his hands up in front of his face.

I stopped and lifted an eyebrow. "Aw come on, you're not fun." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

He grinned and raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh really?" He took a deep breath and ducked underwater, disappearing from sight, even in the clear water. But I didn't have to look long, I felt his hand on my head from behind and he pushed me under the surface. "Gotcha!" He laughed.

I smiled. _That's a little better._ I thought before shooting out of the water and landing right on Trunks' head, dunking him underwater. "Payback." I laughed before jumping off and letting him come up for air, landing in the water again. "Nice trick." He said when his head popped back up.

I gave him a half smile before swimming around some more, enjoying the cool water. We both relaxed in the water and splashed each other for a while before finally getting out and drying ourselves out in the sun, which didn't take long, then moving into the cool shade by the shallow water.

"So what are we gonna do now? There's no village where we can refuel." Trunks said, laying on his back, since he didn't put his shirt back on, his back was bare.

I shrugged, splashing my feet in the shallow water. "I don't know... maybe we could fill it up with water and use it for fuel to reach to the next planet." I suggested, but once the words came out of my mouth I shook my head. "No wait, that doesn't really seem possible."

Trunks looked at me, a glimmer in his eyes. "Actually, you might be on to something."

I looked at him with a puzzled look. "What?"

He sat up and took out a small container and opened it. "We still have some fuel in the spaceship so maybe if we put some water in the same tank as the fuel, the fuel and water will mix to make more fuel."

I stood up and walked up to him, crouching down. "Are you sure it'll work? It sounds a little impossible to me."

He smiled awkwardly. "Actually... no."

I stared at him blankly and sighed, looking at the waterfall. "You're so smart..." I said sarcastically.

He looked at me with a lifted eyebrow. "What? I think it might work."

I smiled. "Sure, just as long as it doesn't kill us."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He stood up and walked to the edge of the lake and took out an oval capsule from the container in his hand. "I'm just gonna go ahead and fill it up." He pressed the button on the top of the capsule and threw it close to the water's edge. The capsule exploded in a cloud of blue smoke, once the smoke cleared, the large spaceship stood in its place.

I stood up and walked to a shallow part of the lake, waving at Trunks. "Sure, you do that." He rolled his eyes again and connected a tube to a hole in the spaceship before placing it in the water.

I sat in the somewhat shallow water, the water reaching my neck, and leaned back against the ledge, staring at the large rock Trunks and I had landed next to. Two figures stood in front of the rock, watching us. Something clicked and something about them familiar, I leaned forward, trying to get a better view of them, but with no success. Their silhouettes indicated that they were both males and one was taller than the other, they looked familiar but I couldn't place them. They stood there for a while before disappeared.

I leaned forward a bit more and tried to find them again. "What in the world?" I whispered.

Trunks walked up to me and squatted on the edge next to me. "Did you say something?" He asked.

I looked at him then back at the ledge. "I thought I saw someone up there." I replied, pointing at the ledge.

Trunks looked up. "What? That can't be, we're the only ones on this planet."

I stood up and started to fly up to the ledge, water dripping off my clothes and body. "Okay then, let's go see if I'm right or not."

Trunks smiled and flew up next to me. "Okay, but let's make a bet."

I tilted my head to the side. "Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just for fun."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my stomach, glancing back at the ledge anxiously. "Okay, if I win, then you'll have to clean the whole ship for the rest of the trip."

His eyes widened in shock. "What?! No way!"

I smiled and shrugged. "Aw come on, it won't be _that_ bad... well, maybe a little." I joked.

He smiled and squinted his eyes at me. "Okay fine, but if I win, you have to share the bed."

I jerked back in shock. "What!?"

He held his hands up innocently. "Hey, I've been sleeping on the couch the whole time and it's pretty uncomfortable!"

I moaned. "Fine..." I really hoped I won.

And yes, Trunks and I made a bet a few weeks back when we were playing a video game and I was starting to get the hang of the game. Anyways, the bet was, if I won, I would get the bed and Trunks would the couch for the rest of the trip, if Trunks won, it would've been the other way around. I got lucky actually... I still don't know why Bulma put one bed in the spaceship, she better not have thought we were going to share it. But then again, she did always, and I mean _always_, teased the two of us about being a couple. And trust me, we were _not_ like that in any way!

I looked up at the ledge again. "Let's just go check it out." I said.

"Lead the way." Trunks replied. I shot into the sky towards the ledge with Trunks close behind. When we reached the top, we looked everywhere but couldn't even find any footprints, much less a person. "Looks like I win." Trunks said victoriously.

I gritted my teeth in frustration and spun around to face him. "Fine but stay on your side of the bed!" I growled, I quickly flew back into the chasm with the lake without another word, starting to blush from embarrassment.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, poor Kiela! I kind of took the desert planet in GT and decided to use it in this chapter, but like I said, I am ****_not_**** trying to make this like GT. Also, two people were watching them, who could they be? You'll find out in the next chapter, you might be a little shocked.**


	11. Chapter 11

I sighed as I sat in a wooden chair inside a villager's house. Trunks' idea, or was it my idea? Anyways, the idea we had back on that desert planet actually worked! The spaceship held out on us long enough to get us to the closest populated planet, but it made all kinds of weird sounds, which kept me on edge the whole time. So now we're at a planet called Yardrat, which was mostly made up of grasslands and forests, plus the few "villages" here and there. The word villages is in quotation marks because they look more like small cities with huge skyscrapers, the inhabitants here just called them their villages though.

The inhabitants here are really friendly, they're small and their skin was pale yellow. They told us that another Saiyan crash landed on their planet several years ago and taught him a pretty useful technique, the same technique Goku used to bring me to his home back when I first met him. Yep, Instant Transmission. I wasn't about to pass the chance up to learn it so I asked if they could teach me, and luckily for me, they agreed. Trunks said that it would be virtually impossible for me to learn it in a few short day, but I, being a Saiyan, accepted the challenge. And I must say, I've been doing pretty good. The Yardratians said that I've almost got it down... somehow...

So now I was trying to sense Trunks' energy signature so I could "teleport" to him. I got the sensing thing down, but not really the teleporting yet... The Yardratians insisted that I kept my index finger and middle finger on my forehead, like Goku always did, so it would be easier, I don't know how, but I didn't argue with them.

I've been sitting down for, I don't know, 5 minutes maybe? Anyways, I was just starting to sense Trunks' energy signature, which felt like it was halfway across the planet... I closed my eyes and concentrated on his energy signature hard. A slight breeze blew past my face before a startled "Whoa" reached my ears just seconds later, I opened my eyes and looked around. The furnishings of the villager's home were gone and replaced with a large grassland that stretched out as far as the eye could see.

I let my hand drop to my side and blinked in surprise. "Whoa... Did I..?" I asked in disbelief.

Someone held out a hand to me and I looked up at him, Trunks smiled at me. "Yep, you did." He said. I smiled and took his hand as he pulled me to my feet. "I don't know how you did it, but you master Instant Transmission in just a few days!" Trunks said, a hint of surprise in his voice.

I chuckled as I straightened up. "I'm surprised myself, I thought it would take me way longer." I had to admit, I was very excited about my new move, it wasn't perfect, but it was fine with me. I would have plenty of time to practice it later.

Trunks looked around. "I hate to say it, but it's about time for us to go, we've already wasted too much time here as it is."

I brushed myself off. "Yeah I guess so." I looked at him. "Do you think the Yardratians are finished with the ship?"

Trunks shrugged. "I don't know, but we'll find out soon."

I nodded. "Fine by me." Before I could fly up, Trunks placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me. I looked at him in puzzlement. "What?"

"I know you're new at this, but do you think you could use Instant Transmission to take us to the ship? It would be a lot faster than flying."

I turned to face him, and tilted my head to the side. "I guess I could but, how am I going to find it? It only works when I sense someone's energy signature and all the Yardratians' energies feel almost exactly the same."

Trunks held up a finger. "Yeah but what if you tried to sense just one energy signature like Ventrak's?"

I looked at him with a lifted eyebrow. "Ventrak? You mean the kid who helped us out?"

Trunks nodded. "Yep, that's the one." He chuckled, I rolled my eyes.

Ventrak was a young Yardratian who offered to let us stay at his house while he and some other Yardratians fixed our ship. I shrugged. "I guess it's worth a shot."

Trunks grinned slightly and made a fist. "Alright!"

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Just hang on."

Once I felt his hand touch my shoulder, I placed my index and middle finger on my forehead, found Ventrak's energy, thankfully I found him pretty easily, before we both disappeared. We popped up right next to the spaceship not a second later, but Ventrak was nowhere in sight.

Trunks lowered his hand. "You've already got it down." He said.

I scratched the back of my head and looked down slightly, hiding a smile and a blush. "Thanks..." I said. I turned around and examined the area, the redness in my cheeks fading, thankfully, but Ventrak was nowhere in sight. "Where is Ventrak?" I asked.

Trunks walked up next to me and looked around. "I don't see him, but shouldn't he be here? I mean, you did sense his energy signature to use Instant Transmission right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and I knew it was his because I'd recognize it almost anywhere."

"So what do you think is up then?"

I shrugged. "No clue." Something tugged at my thoughts though, something bad, making me alert.

Ventrak's head suddenly popped out from behind the ship. "Ah, my friends!" He said, startling Trunks and me.

We both stumbled back but my tail quickly balanced me out and I grabbed Trunks' upper arm to keep him steady. Having a tail helped a lot at times. "Thanks." Trunks said when I let him go as he stood on his own.

I shrugged. "Anytime." I looked at Ventrak, who started to walk up to us. "Don't scare us like that Ventrak." I said.

Ventrak smiled a toothy grin at us. "I apologize." He said, his voice was childish, a little high pitched, and sweet. He stepped away from the ship and motioned behind the ship. "These two arrived a few minutes ago, they said they know you Kiela."

I tilted my head to the side in puzzlement. "What?" I asked.

Who in the world could it be? I've only met Trunks, Bulma, King Kai, Gohan, and Ventrak in the future, so unless it was Gohan somehow back from the dead with a friend of his, I had no clue who these two people were. Something tugged at my thoughts again, this time stronger, and it felt dangerous.

Two familiar people stepped out from behind the ship and next to Ventrak and my mouth almost dropped open when I saw them. "What... are they doing here..?" I squeaked quietly, completely shocked.

"Hello Kiela, how are you doing dear?" Paragus asked, his voice rough and carried a mock, Broly stood behind him, staring blankly at me.

* * *

**A/N: Look who's back! Yes it's Broly, anyways, I made Broly come back for two reasons, no wait, three. First, Kiela's in the future so he isn't dead yet in Trunks' time. Second, I couldn't think of any other kinds of villains. Third, Broly's awesome. Anyways, Kiela's gonna have to deal with not just Broly, but Paragus too, and you know he's a pretty sneaky guy.**


	12. Chapter 12

"My, my you've grown so much since I last saw you." Paragus said as he looked me up and down.

I gritted my teeth and almost charged at him, but Trunks quickly grabbed me by the shoulders and held me back, but I barely noticed him. "What are you doing here?!" I hissed, straining against Trunks' grip, you have no idea how badly I wanted to pound Paragus into the ground right now.

"Calm down Kiela." Trunks said quietly in my ear.

I ignored him, pulling harder, Paragus grinned. "I came here to find you and bring you back with me."

I jerked out of Trunks' grip but he just grabbed my upper arms this time, I pulled against his grip, making his feet slip. "No way! I'd rather die than go with you!" I snapped.

He placed a hand over his chest and spoke in a sarcastic tone. "You're breaking your father's heart Kiela."

I snickered. "You have one? There's a surprise" He growled, letting his hand drop. "You ungrateful child!"

I smirked. "What? Did I strike a nerve 'father'?"

His face seemed to grow redder in anger but he sighed and turned around. "You will come with us Kiela, whether you like it or not."

"Yeah? I'd like to see you try!"

"Hang on Kiela." Trunks said.

I glanced back at him, glaring daggers at him. "Let me go Trunks." I growled.

He shook his head. "No." He said.

I pulled harder, making his feet slip in the ground more, and glared at Paragus and Broly again. "Come on Trunks, let me kill these guys so they won't be a problem!"

Trunks tightened his grip. "I said no."

"Why not?"

He pulled me behind the ship, blocking my view of Broly and Paragus, before loosening his grip. "Because the Yardratians might think of you as a threat to them if you kill these guys when they haven't attacked."

"But you know what they're capable of, especially Broly!"

I tried to look around the ship to see them but Trunks turned my head back to face him. "I do know, but I also know what you're capable of. You've gotten a lot stronger since we first met in your time."

I looked away and tsked. "Fine..." I looked around the corner of the ship again at Paragus and Broly and scowled. "But I still don't like it." Trunks nodded stiffly, letting go of my arms and crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't either." He grabbed my wrist tightly and walked back to Paragus and Broly, dragging me behind him. "Look, we don't want any trouble so just leave Kiela alone. She's traveling with me and she's gonna stay with me, got it?" Trunks told Paragus calmly.

Paragus snickered quietly. "And where is it that you are going?" He asked.

"What's it to you?" I spat.

He shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. "Just asking."

"We don't have to answer, come on Kiela we're leaving." Trunks said.

He pulled me onto the ship, closed it tight, and, leaving me in the main room, launched the ship into space, leaving Paragus and Broly on Yardrat. After a while I joined Trunks in the cockpit and sat down, sinking down in my seat.

He looked at me. "You okay?" He asked. "Fine..." I grumbled, my arms crossed over my chest.

"I know it's a shock to see them here, but you have to remember, you killed Broly in your time, not in mine."

I nodded stiffly. "Yeah I know. " I said gruffly. I looked out the window and into the darkness as stars flew by. "I guess I didn't count on them being here when I decided to come here."

"Look at the bright side, at least you'll be able to take it out on them later."

I smiled slightly. "Maybe..."

Trunks stood up and stretched. "Well let's not worry about that right now." He looked at a watch on his wrist. "It's getting late, we should get some sleep."

I wondered if he knew we could go to sleep whenever we wanted in the dark reaches of space. I just shrugged. "Fine..." I stood up and punched him in the arm gently, but I guess my kind of gently isn't really, uh... gentle.

He staggered sideways and rubbed his arm, looking at me in puzzlement. "Ow! What was that for?"

I smiled in amusement. "That was for holding me back from pounding those two into the ground."

He chuckled. "Fair enough." I suddenly hit him again, this time harder. He jumped back, far enough from me to reach him. "What was that for?!"

This time I laughed softly. "That was just a warning for you to stay on your side of the room." I lifted my index finger and shook it back and forth. "If you don't then you'll wish you were never born."

He scratched his head and stepped back. "Okay, I'll do that..."

I smiled in amusement again. "You better." I had to admit, scaring Trunks was really amusing.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, Kiela's pretty ticked, then she takes some of it out on Trunks, funny... Anyways, the next chapter will be kind of fast as we get closer to a fighting scene, then a surprise, but I won't tell you, you'll have to wait and see what happens.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey Kiela." Trunks called from the control room.

I looked into the room while I sat on the large as Trunks walked into the main room, something small in his hands. I sat up. "What's up?" I asked.

Trunks sat next to me and put a small, white circular radar, with a large green circle in the middle and a button on the top, on the table in front of me. "The Dragon Radar started to pick something up a few seconds ago."

I leaned forward to get a closer look at the radar. "So we're close to Namek?"

He shook his head. "I doubt it. The radar's in long-range mode so it shows hundreds of miles in every direction, unlike the radar back home that shows only a mile or so in every direction. Plus, the signal was just barely off screen, which means we still have a long way to go."

I groaned and leaned back against the couch. "Great... We've already been out here for weeks, if not months, and we're running low on food."

"We'll stop by a planet where we can restock and get a break from space traveling soon."

I tsked and looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah, and how many planets have we been to that haven't been hostile?"

He put a hand on his chin. "Good point, but we're gonna have to stop somewhere eventually."

I shrugged. "Fine, if worst comes to worst then we can just fight, take what we need, and leave."

He sighed and shook his head. "Let's just hope it won't be like that."

I glanced at him briefly before shrugging and looking at the radar again, every few seconds a blip would blink on the radar at the very top before disappearing again. I got the sense that someone was staring at me, I glanced at Trunks out of the corner of my eye as he looked at me with wide eyes. I sat up and looked at him with a lifted eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

His head shot up a little and he blinked at me before looking away. "Uh, nothing, sorry..."

I looked at him curiously. "Um, okay..."

An awkward silence filled the room before Trunks cleared his throat and spoke up, breaking the silence. "There's a planet a few miles away from us so I set our course towards it. We should be arriving in a few minutes."

I nodded. "Okay, let's just hope this isn't a hostile planet again."

Ten minutes passed before a lavender-colored planet came into view from the window and approaching fast. We both went into the control room to find a place to land the ship, which took forever... The planet had so many mountains, hills, boulders, and blue-topped forests that we almost couldn't find a place to land. Luckily, we found a spot about a mile or two away from a small village. Trunks brought the ship down as gently as he could, but not gently enough, it was pretty rough.

"You know." I said as I flew out of the ship, happy to finally be out of the spaceship. "We could've flew outside of the space ship, made it a capsule, and caught it before it hit the ground."

Trunks followed me and landed on the ground next to the ship. "No thanks, I'd rather turn it into a capsule while it's on the ground." He replied.

I shrugged and sat on a large boulder, resting my head on my hands, my elbows resting on my knees. He pressed a square button on the side of the ship and, in a poof of smoke, the ship transformed into a small oval capsule. He caught the capsule and placed it in the small container before putting the container back in his pocket.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

He looked at me and nodded. "All set."

I sat up straight. "Alright then, lead the way."

He rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips, and walked past me. I watched him before chuckling a little. I vaulted over the side of the boulder and followed him. We didn't have to walk very far though, we ended up having to fly because the terrain was so unstable. Large boulders were scattered everywhere on the ground, and where there weren't any boulders, there was a wall of trees! And it was _literally_ a wall of trees... And where there weren't boulders or trees, of course there was a sheer cliff shooting straight up into the sky, or a sheer cliff that dropped into a pit of sharp rocks. Nice planet I know... The only obstacles we encountered in the air were occasional treetops, mountaintops, and a really thick, moist fog...

"What kind of planet is this?" Trunks said as we flew through the thick fog.

"I don't know but I can't see anything!" I replied, my hands in front of my face to keep the fog from stinging my eyes. The fog was so thick that Trunks and I couldn't see each other, the only way we knew where the other was by our energy signatures.

"This is crazy! How do the inhabitants travel on this planet?" Trunks said again.

"And how are we going to find that village we saw? The fog's too thick for us to see anything." I said.

There was a pause before Trunks spoke up again. "I know, but if we go any lower we might fly into something."

I growled in my throat and gritted my teeth. "This planet is driving me crazy! If we don't find that village soon, so help me I'll-"

"Calm down Kiela, we're both tired from searching but I'm sure we'll find something soon." Trunks cut me off as he flew up right next to me where I could see him.

I glanced at him as he smiled at me before looking down and sighing. "Sorry... I guess I have the same temper as my brother..."

Trunks shook his head. "No way! You're much better at controlling your temper than he is."

I looked at him and smiled, a slight glimmer in my eyes. "You think so?"

He nodded. "I know so."

I smiled again and looked forward again. "Thanks Trunks."

His smile widened a little bit. "Anytime."

A sudden whistling sound reached my ears, making me look up curiously. A large ball of red light shot towards eyes widened and I slammed my shoulder into Trunks, pushing him out of the way. "Move!" I yelled as I pushed him out of the way. The red ball of light flew right past me, just barely missing my arm, and exploded somewhere in the distance, probably from hitting a mountaintop or something.

"What was that?" Trunks said as he rubbed his side where I slammed into him.

I looked in the direction where the ball of light came from but saw nothing but fog. "I don't know, but whoever, or whatever it was, they can see us but we can't see them."

"How are we supposed to fight something we can't see?"

Another ball of red light shot towards us, this time Trunks pushed me away, but he used his hands instead of his shoulder. "With some light." I said after the red ball shot past us and exploded somewhere in the distance.

"Okay, but how are you going to make light? We don't have a flashlight, lantern, or anything like that."

I sighed. "Really? We don't need those, we're Super Saiyans remember? And they're not the only ones that have weapons."

My power suddenly boosted and I easily transformed into a Super Saiyan, Trunks transformed right after me. "Sorry, guess I wasn't thinking about that."

I looked at him and shook my head. "Never stop thinking, especially in a fight."

He looked at me again and nodded. "I'll remember that." I could see much better now, going Super Saiyan helped out more than I thought it would. "Let's see if we can see what we're up against with this." Trunks said.

I looked at him as a yellow energy ball formed in his hand. I smiled, nodding, and looked back in the direction where the red ball came from, my own blue energy ball forming in my open hand. "Let's do it." I said. "Now!"

We both threw our energy blasts straight ahead, both lighting the area around them as the cut through the fog. Two weird-looking, silvery jets appeared about a dozen yards away as the energy blasts flew in between them.

_Jets?_ I thought.

A loud, static-filled voice echoed throughout the area from the jets, but it was in a different language so it sounded gibberish to us, but I guess that's how all alien languages are... well... most of them anyway. You should remember, I'm not human, I'm a Saiyan.

I looked at Trunks with a puzzled expression after the voice faded away. "What did they say?" I asked. He looked at me and shrugged, a confused expression on his face as well. I looked back in the direction of the jets. "What?" I asked them, I hoped they knew english. No reply. I pointed at them, I knew they could see us. "If you want us to surrender then you're out of luck! We'd rather go down fighting than give up."

I glanced at Trunks as he smiled. "She's right, we don't give up no matter what."

There was a slight pause before the voice spoke up again, this time in english and sounding weak and scrawny, but it was still filled with static. "I said, we are sorry for bothering you. We did not know you were Saiyans. If you are looking for the village, then please, follow us."

Trunks and I looked at each other, I shrugged and Trunks looked back in the direction of the jets. "Alright, lead the way." Trunks said.

"Of course. Please follow us."

I looked at Trunks one more time before he chased after the jets, two sets of red lights showing where they were. I shook my head slowly, something tugged at my thoughts like back on Yardrat. "I don't like this..." I said quietly to myself before following Trunks.

* * *

**A/N: So two aliens appear out of nowhere, attack, but then stop when they see Kiela and Trunks go Super Saiyan then they lead Trunks and Kiela to their village... Think they've already had experience with Saiyans? Also, sorry the late update, we were busy getting fireworks and stuff... which reminds me, Happy 4th of July guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

The village was kind of a downer, it was a small rundown place with poorly constructed wooden huts and nothing but dirt as flooring and a few leaves on the ground as beds. Ruins of, what once might've been, tall buildings littered the ground everywhere. A row of the planets inhabitants, they were bright orange and a little small, stood on each side of Trunks and me as we walked behind the pilot of one of the jets into the village. All the aliens in the rows were kneeling down as we walked by.

We both looked at them curiously. "Are they worshiping us or something?" Trunks whispered quietly.

I shook my head slightly. "I doubt it, they're shaking quite a bit." I whispered back.

"Do you think they're scared of us?"

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. "Scared? Why would they be scared of us? We haven't done anything to them."

"I don't know, maybe these guys have run into Saiyans before."

A female suddenly ran out in front of us, screaming something in her alien language. She tripped and fell in front of us, dropping a bundle of dirty blankets as she fell. Panicked whispers spread throughout the aliens as the alien in front of us crawled up to the bundle of blankets and snatched it up before she sat up, crying loudly. I squatted next to her and looked at the bundle in her arms, a small, pale orange face poked out of the blankets near the top.

I sucked in a breath. _A baby!_ I thought. I looked over my shoulder at the pilot. "What's she saying?" I asked him.

The pilot stumbled backward when he realized I was talking to him. "Uh.. She's saying... um... 'My poor, poor child, who will save her from this cursed sickness?'" The pilot translated, I still didn't know why he was the only one here who could talk and understand my language.

I looked back at the mother and her baby as she stroked it caringly and helplessly, a desperate expression on her tear-streaked face. "A sickness huh? Alright, leave this to me." I said.

"Kiela what are you doing?" Trunks whispered.

I looked back at him and smiled. "Just watch and trust me."

I placed a hand over the baby's head, the mother didn't seem to notice, and let a little energy flow from me to the baby, just enough to heal it. Once I removed my hand, the baby's green eyes opened and it started to cry, its skin color returning to its bright orange color. The mother's eyelids flew open and she stopped crying when she heard her baby, she looked at her baby, a joyful smile forming on her thin lips. New tears of joy started to stream down her cheeks as she started talking in her gibberish alien language. There's one way to show these guys we weren't a threat.

I looked at the pilot as he smiled brightly, but he looked a little dazed. "You have cured a child that carried an incurable disease... You are, not like the other Saiyans... You do not destroy life like them, you protect and save it!" He said cheerfully. I stood up next to Trunks and shrugged. "You are our rescuer! You will free us from the other Saiyans!"

I lifted an eyebrow in puzzlement. "Other Saiyans?" I asked, but no one except Trunks heard me over all the cheerful shouting and singing. "What's going on here?! Why aren't you lazy dirt bags working?!" A familiar, scratchy, rough voice erupted over the shouts and singing. The aliens immediately stopped their celebrating in terror and ran away screaming, running into several small tunnels in the ground, probably their way of getting around the planet. "I knew we shouldn't have come to this stupid ball of rubble! There's nothing here!" The voice sounded again, but closer. I made a tight fist and hardened my jaw. Trunks noticed and stepped in front of me, but still off to the side, planting his feet firmly on the ground. And guess who came into view? Paragus, with Broly behind him, turned around a corner of a house and looked around with a scowl on his face. He spotted us pretty quickly and a wicked grin formed on his lips. "Hello Kiela. I knew we'd see each other again."

"What are you doing here Paragus? And why are you using these people?" I demanded, stepping forward but Trunks held an arm out in front of me to keep me from going very far.

Paragus tapped his index finger against his chin and looked up. "Well, after you left us on that last planet, we looked through this part of the galaxy, hoping to find you, but instead we ended up on this useless ball of dirt. The people here are simply helping us fix our ship, and if they want to stay alive then they should be finished." He explained. He looked at us with a wicked grin again. "Besides, they attacked first, so we had no choice but to demolish their precious cities." He chuckled. "And I must say, watching them run in terror as we shot them down was quite entertaining."

"How dare you!" I growled, walking right up to Trunks, Trunks watched me out of the corner of his eye, just in case I decided to attack. Paragus tsked. "How dare I? How dare you. You disgrace your race by parading around with a half-blood!" He shot back, pointing at Trunks and me.

I took a threatening step forward. "I'll make you eat those words."

He stretched his arms out. "Then by all means, shove them down my throat."

"With pleasure!" I growled, but before I could charge him, Trunks grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back as I pulled against his hold. "He's just baiting you Kiela. He knows what you're capable of so he wants to get you worked up then get you under his control." Trunks whispered in my ear.

I exhaled slowly and glanced back at him. "So what do you want to do then?" I asked, trying to calm down.

"Let me try something." He stepped forward and pushed me behind him. "Let's make a deal."

Paragus lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, an amused smile on his lips. "This should be good." He said to Broly, but Broly just stared at me blankly like last time, that really set me on edge.

"You leave this planet and in exchange, I'll tell you where we're going."

My eyes widened in shock. "Trunks! What are you doing?" I whispered.

He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled but didn't say anything, he looked back at Paragus. "Well? It's what you asked for right?"

Paragus stroked his chin. "Hmmm... Leave a planet for some information." He looked at Trunks with a sneaky smile. "Deal."

Trunks nodded. "Good." He looked back at me for a split second before looking back at Paragus again. "We're going to a planet called Namek."

"Ah, I see. May I ask why?"

"The deal was that we would tell our destination, not our intentions!" I snapped. "Now keep your part of the deal and leave!"

Paragus bowed as he stepped back. "Very well. Come on Broly, it's time to go." Paragus looked at me one more time with a grin again. "We'll see each other again Kiela, and it will not be pleasant." And with that, they left. I scowled, he had something planned, something bad.

* * *

**A/N: Well this doesn't look good... Paragus and Broly knowing where they're going is not good at all. And Kiela gets the impression that Paragus has something up his sleeve, you'll see what it is after the next few chapters. You'll know when it happens. Also, this is pretty much a bonus update since it's the 4th of July. **


	15. Chapter 15

The aliens on the planet had a huge celebration after Paragus and Broly left, they sang, and danced, and shouted with joy in the center of their small village. Trunks managed to catch the pilot's attention and ask for some supplies and fuel, the pilot agreed happily and gave us what we needed, letting us leave this strange planet.

I sat on the couch and stared out the window at the darkness for no apparent reason. Trunks entered the room and sat next to me, but we said nothing for a while before I finally spoke up. "Why did you tell them about Planet Namek?" I asked gruffly.

"What?" Trunks asked, looking at me.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "Why did you tell them where we were going? I know it's possible that they have no idea where it is, but there's still a chance that they do know." I sighed and looked down. "I know I'm kind of negative right now but, what if they find Namek before us and destroy everythi-"

Before I could finish, Trunks suddenly put a hand behind my head and pulled me close, kissing me. My eyes widened in shock and I froze in place. I felt my heart pounding in my chest, it sounded so loud that I thought Trunks would hear it. It felt like it lasted forever before he finally pulled away.

I blinked at him, completely dazed. "What... was that for?" I asked, barely able to get the words out of my mouth, I swear my face was bright red.

Trunks looked down, blushing as well. "We talk too much, and you seemed worried... That was the only thing I could think of to calm you down..."

I tried to swallow but my mouth and throat felt dry, I looked away nervously. "Oh..."

Wow... Trunks just _kissed_ me... How in the world did it come to that?! But... this is a secret between you and me okay? When he kissed me... I actually... I don't know... liked it... But that's normal right? Please tell me it is because I've never been kissed by anyone before... Love is confusing to me okay?

* * *

**A/N: Okay, really short chapter with a surprise move from Trunks at the end, and now Kiela's a little confused... Mwahahaha!**


	16. Chapter 16

It's been a month or two since Trunks had kissed me, but he showed no signs of doing it again... And I don't know if that's good or bad. Anyways, our food supply has all but run out, making us rely on alien foods from different planets, and let me tell you right now, it wasn't pleasant... The radar shows that the blip is extremely close to us, so we both kept watch for Namek. We would take turns every 12 hours, one of us would stay up for 12 hours to keep a look out while the other slept, and when the 12 hours were over, we would switch. That way we could both get some sleep.

It was my turn to look out for Namek, but I wasn't doing so well... I didn't get such a good sleep last time so I had trouble keeping my eyes open. Luckily I was 10 hours into my turn, so I only had a couple of hours left. Trunks had left his watch out on the dashboard with an alarm set for every 12 hours, which kept our turns on time. I really hoped these 2 hours would go by quickly.

My eyelids were starting to get heavy and I wanted to lie down, but I knew if I did I would doze off, so I had to stay standing, I even refused to sit down in one of the seats. I looked at Trunks' watch on the dashboard. _Just a few more hours..._ I thought as I stifled a yawn.

The Dragon Radar suddenly beeped loudly, making me perk right up. It would do every so often, but it would go off at random times, which helped in keeping me awake and alert. I sighed and picked it up from the dashboard, rubbing my tired eyes, and looked at the signal. The small blip looked like it was right in the center. I lowered the radar and peered out the window for any sign of Namek. In the distance, just barely out of eyesight, a light green and white striped planet floated in space, it was approaching pretty slowly, but if I had to guess, we would reach it within a couple of hours. I almost stumbled backwards when I saw it.

I half flew, half ran out of the control room and into the bedroom where Trunks was. "Hey Trunks wake up! Planet Namek's up ahead!" I said as I ran into the room.

Trunks slowly sat up and looked at me with tired eyes. "What?" He asked quietly, rubbing his eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "It's Namek, we're almost there!"

He almost immediately jumped out of the bed and onto his feet. "Why didn't you say so?" Now he sounded wide awake as he ran past me and out of the room. I watched him with a blank expression on my face before slapping my forehead with my hand and following him into the control room. Trunks was already in his seat and setting our course for Namek when I walked in so I shrugged and sat in my seat, watching Planet Namek as it slowly got bigger. Trunks looked at me curiously. "Aren't you tired?"

I looked at him, now that I thought about it, I was starting to get tired again. I smiled a little bit. "Yeah a little."

"Then you can go rest, I'll take care of landing the ship when we get close."

I lifted an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure?"

He smiled at me. "Course I'm sure. Go rest, I'll take care of things here."

I shrugged and stood up. "If you insist." I made my way to the bedroom, once I reached the bed, I just fell on top of the blankets and let myself fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Another short chapter, don't worry though, not all of the remaining chapters are short, I'm just making these shorter so it'll get to the fighting a little faster. Now that I think about it, I think I uploaded the most chapters today since I started this book. Anyways, I'm gonna stop updating today or else I'm gonna miss the fireworks, see ya guys next time I update!**


	17. Chapter 17

As Trunks and I walked off the ship, curious stares from dozens of Namekians fell on us. The Namekians looked like Piccolo, they had green skin with pointy ears and antennae on their head, only they didn't wear a turban and cape. The sky was light green, as well as the water, and the grass was light blue. Once our feet touched the ground, an old-looking Namekian approached us, a cane in his hand to help him walk.

"Who are you two?" He asked, his voice was gentle but had a suspicious tone to it.

Trunks placed a hand on his chest. "My name is Trunks." He moved his hand to me. "And this is Kiela. I'm a half-Saiyan, and Kiela's a full-blooded Saiyan."

The Namekian blinked in surprise and murmurs spread through the other Namekians. "You two are Saiyans like Goku?"

I stepped forward. "You know Goku?" I asked.

The Namekian smiled. "Of course we do, he saved us from Frieza years ago."

_That's right, I forgot Goku came to Namek..._ I thought.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're looking for the Dragon Balls. You see, we're friends of Goku's but he and our other friends died trying to save the earth from a couple of androids."

The Namekian's smile widened. "You're friends of Goku's?" He asked, the suspicious tone gone from his voice.

I nodded. "Yeah."

He nodded back. "I see, well then, I am the Grand Elder and I welcome you both to our planet."

Trunks and I smiled. "Thank you, it's great to be here." Trunks said.

The Grand Elder looked at Trunks. "As for your problem, I'm guessing you wish to use our Dragon Balls to wish your friends back?"

"We mean no disrespect in asking, but Goku died as well." I said.

"Right, and he's the strongest of all of us, if more trouble popped up then we might be able to stop it a little easier with his help." Trunks explained.

The Grand Elder nodded, still smiling. "Very well. Friends of Goku's are friends of ours. Please make yourselves at home while my brothers and I gather the Dragon Balls. I think you'll like them, we've enhanced them so you'll have the ability to summon more than one person at the same time."

I grinned and practically bounced on my toes eagerly. "That's awesome! Will we be able to bring back a person who's already been brought back?" I asked.

He looked at me and nodded. "Of course you can."

"Thank you so much, we don't know how we can repay you." Trunks said.

The Grand Elder looked at Trunks and shook his head, holding a hand up. "Think nothing of it. Besides, Goku is your friend and you are ours, so please relax." Trunks and I nodded and the Grand Elder walked away.

After he left, the Namekians were pretty friendly, they offered us a house to stay in while we waited and practically treated us as their own, well, sort of. But since the Namekians survive only on water and don't need food, we were pretty much on our own. Luckily, the oceans there had plenty of fish that actually tasted good. Trunks and I had one heck of a time catching some, but I must say, I had a blast with him. Starting a fire to cook the fish over was pretty easy, all we had to do was gather things we could burn and use a small energy blast to ignite it.

A familiar Namekian, Dende, but he was slightly older than in my time, kept asking us about Gohan and Krillin, but when he asked me I told him to ask Trunks since I didn't know them in this time. Planet Namek was a pretty peaceful, no fights among the Namekians, and no one bothered this planet, making the Namekians feel a little safer with all the hostile planets that surrounded them.

I sighed contently as I leaned back against the trunk of a large tree next to a lake, my eyes closed lightly. "This place is awesome." I said. "Yeah, it's so peaceful here." Trunks agreed, he sat on the other side of the tree, but I couldn't see what he was doing.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at the green sky. "How long do you think it'll be before they gather all the Dragon Balls?"

"I don't know but I'm itching to bring Gohan back."

I smiled and chuckled softly. "I can imagine."

It was quiet for a while before Trunks spoke up again. "Do you think you'll ask Goku to train you when he's back?"

I shrugged, sighing slowly. "I don't know, it would be up to him if I asked him."

"I see." The tree's trunk shook slightly and something moved in the corner of my eye, probably Trunks turning around to look at me. "So what are you going to do if your brother and father show up?"

I scowled. "Pound them both into the ground." I growled. An adult Namekian suddenly ran up to us, out of breath and an alarmed expression on his face. I sucked in a nervous breath, fearing the worst, and stood up, Trunks next to me.

"What's up?" Trunks asked.

The Namekian stopped in front of us and caught his breath, panting heavily. "Two men... showed up a few... minutes ago... one of them... said... they were looking for a young... female Saiyan." He explained, out of breath.

Trunks glanced at me out of the corner of his eye but I elbowed him in the stomach. "Don't you dare say anything." I whispered. Trunks shrugged and I looked at the Namekian. "Where are they?" I asked.

The Namekian waved for us to follow him as he ran back the way he came, at least he had caught his breath again. "Follow me." He said. Trunks and I looked at each other before following him, by the way, all the Namekians are males. We quickly followed the Namekian to a small village a few miles away from the village where Trunks and I had landed. The Namekian stopped about a dozen yards away from the village, Trunks and I looked at him with puzzled expressions.

"You two can go, I'm afraid that I won't go any farther than this." The Namekian explained, slightly out of breath again.

Trunks nodded. "Alright." He looked at me. "You ready to pound some of your family members into the ground?"

I grinned eagerly and made a fist with my hand before punching my other hand, catching my fist in front of me. "I was born ready." I looked at the Namekian, letting my hand drop to my sides, and waved to him. "You can stay here if you want, but I suggest that you and your people get as far away from this area as possible."

The Namekian nodded. "Alright, I'll tell the others."

I looked at Trunks. "Let's go." I said before floating into the air.

He nodded. "'Kay." He followed me and we both flew into the village, looking for any sign of my brother or father. "There!" Trunks said, I looked at him as he pointed near the center of the village. Two men stood still, looking back and forth as if searching for something.

"Good eyes. Come on." I said before descending toward the ground, Trunks behind me. I landed a few feet away from Paragus and Broly, Trunks stood at least 2 feet behind me.

"Ah there you are Kiela." Paragus said when he saw me, a wicked grin on his lips like last time.

I clenched my fists tightly and stood tall. "What do you want Paragus?" I growled.

He shrugged, raising his hands to shoulder-length. "Me? What could I possibly want from you?" He said slyly as he slowly walked up to me. "It could be that I want my daughter back." He stepped right in front of me, looking me dead in the eyes.

I clenched my teeth and got ready to jump away from him. "Get away from me!" I snapped, raising my voice a little.

But before I could jump, Paragus grabbed my bicep tightly with his rough hand and jerked me so close our noses were just inches away from touching. "Now you listen here girl, you are_ my_ daughter and you belong to me!" He hissed.

Someone else's hands grabbed my shoulders and jerked me away from Paragus, breaking his hold on my arm. "Don't you dare touch her!" Trunks snapped as he pulled me close.

Paragus smirked as he straightened up. "Oh, I see... You have a soft spot for my daughter." Trunks clenched his teeth and his grip on my shoulders tightened. A loud laugh burst from Paragus' mouth. "I knew it! Boys like you are so predictable! Question is, does my daughter feel the same way about you?" I gritted my teeth and jerked on Trunks' grip, I really wanted to kill him now! Paragus laughed loudly again. "Oh how adorable!" He mocked.

Okay, that was it! I broke free from Trunks' hold, planted my foot firmly on the ground, and landed an uppercut to Paragus' lower jaw. He stumbled backward, holding his jaw, and looked at me with a stunned expression on his face. I stood up straight and splayed my fingers out, bent them back in, then splayed them out again on the hand that I punched Paragus with.

A satisfied smile formed on my lips. "That felt good, really good." I said.

Paragus growled. "Why you little! I'll kill you where you stand!" He suddenly fired a huge, light green energy wave directly at me. "Kiela move!" Trunks yelled as he took to the sky, but I stayed where I was.

I took the energy wave head on, once it hit me, a cloud of dark grey smoke exploded around where I stood.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, we went to watch a movie, but it was sold out, so we saw it at a different theater, then we went to get our X-Box fixed, got a new one instead, then we got some frozen yogurt, then we went to a restaurant for my parents, then my mom had to go on the computer and yeah. Anyways, I combined two short chapters together this time to save time, even though it took forever... But at least I got it up! Next chapter will have action in it I promise. **


	18. Chapter 18

Paragus laughed loudly while Trunks watched with a worried expression on his face as he floated in the air. "So much for that Legendary Super Saiyan!" Paragus laughed.

Trunks blinked in disbelief as he scanned the area frantically. "Kiela!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, but there was no answer. He held his breath, fearing the worst. "Kiela no..." He whispered.

"Is that the best you can do father?" My voice echoed throughout the area from inside the cloud of smoke. Paragus' laughter quickly stopped and he looked at the cloud of smoke in shock, Trunks stared at the cloud with wide eyes. A strong breeze kicked up and blew the remaining smoke away, revealing my lone figure standing unharmed.

"You're okay!" Trunks said cheerfully.

I looked up at him and smiled slightly. "'Course I am, you didn't think I was out of the fight so soon did you?" Trunks smiled in relief.

"I-impossible! How could you brush my attack off like that?!" Paragus stammered.

I glared at him. "Pretty easily actually." I said as I walked up to him. "Why? Was that really the best you could do?" I stood face-to-face with him, looking him dead in the eyes with a glare. "If it was, then you've got no chance of hurting me, much less beat me." Paragus gritted his teeth and I could tell he was tempted to step away, I smirked and crossed my arms over my stomach loosely. "But by all means, knock yourself out."

Paragus growled deep in his throat before throwing a punch at me, but he missed. When he straightened himself up, he scanned the area frantically for me, I stood a dozen feet away from him and in the same position I was in before he tried to punch me. He looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

I chuckled. "I never said I would stay still." I looked up. "But, I guess I can if you use an energy blast." I looked at him with a smirk again. "To make it a little fair that is."

Paragus grinned. "Fine by me!" A huge light green energy wave came surging towards me once Paragus raised an open hand, but like I said, I stayed put. The energy wave hit me dead on, but once the wind carried all the smoke away, I stood unharmed from that "attack".

"What a pathetic attack, you really need to get some training in." I mocked.

"Why you little-!" Paragus hissed before firing another energy wave at me, but this one looked smaller.

Again, I took the attack head on but received no damage. "Come on Paragus, that wasn't even strong enough to be called an attack!"

"You ungrateful child! I'll blast you to pieces!" I sighed and shook my head, he just didn't know when to quit.

He fired a barrage of energy waves and blasts at me, but I still didn't budge. I took each attack head on, not even bothering to flinch, the cloud of smoke growing bigger and thicker around me with every attack. Houses crumbled into heaps of rubble, rocks flew everywhere, and a huge hole grew in the ground where I stood.

Once the attack stopped, Paragus laughed victoriously. "How's that for an attack Kiela?" He yelled at the cloud of smoke, there was no answer. "So much for her big talk, she couldn't even take a few attacks!" He kept laughing loudly.

The smoke started to clear and a human shadow formed in the cloud. Paragus stopped laughing as he stared at the shadow in shock, his mouth open. "Oh, I can stand a few attacks, just not your obnoxious laugh." My voice called from the smoke. The rest of the smoke cleared away and I floated in the same place I was earlier, still unharmed, as for my surroundings, however... not so much... All of the houses in the village were flattened like pancakes and a large, deep crater in the ground surrounded me. I tsked in disappointment. "Even my clothes could withstand those... attacks, as you call them..."

"What?! But... but how?!" Paragus stammered again.

I smirked again, shrugging slightly. "It's pretty simple really, your 'attacks' weren't as strong as you made them out to be."

"You watch your tongue!" Paragus snapped.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "And what if I don't? Are you going to ground me?" I asked sarcastically, laughing softly.

Paragus scowled at me. "How do I even know you're as strong as you say you are? You haven't even tried to attack, so how do I know you're not a coward?"

I sighed and shook my head before looking back at him, a smile on my lips. "You assume too much Paragus, you want to see my power? Then I'll show you my power!" In a flash I was face-to-face with him and landed a knee right in his stomach, making him double over in pain. I thrust my fist upward and into his chin, making him fly backward and almost hit Broly. I cracked my knuckles and smiled in satisfaction, now standing on the ground. "That felt really good, what did you think 'dad'?" I asked, stepping sideways slightly.

Paragus scrambled up to his shaky legs and glared at me, wiping blood from his chin with his knuckle. "You are strong, I'll give you that..." He grinned. "But I doubt you're as strong as Broly..."

My eyebrows bent downward and I glared at him. "And how do you intend to do that? You can't even give him an order without him turning on you."

Paragus shook his head as if disappointed, tsking as he did. "If you are a smart girl, then you should remember all the times you picked on Broly because of his temper when you two were kids." I firmed my jaw, I did remember that, I guess I grew up the same way in this time. I didn't like where Paragus was going with this. Paragus stepped back next to Broly. "Broly here remembers all of that, and he's not very fond of you and your comments."

I tilted my head to the side in puzzlement. "So he wants to kill me for all the mocking I did?"

Paragus shook his head again. "Oh it's not just that my dear Kiela." I scoffed, dear? Yeah right... "It wasn't just the name calling and teasing, it was also the fact that you would mostly win against him when you two sparred, and you were only 10 years old!"

I placed my hands on my hips. "Okay, that's a little more understandable..."

Paragus grinned. "And if you've been watching Broly closely, you would've noticed that he's been getting worked up because of all your mocking!"

I glanced at Broly, his face twisted in anger and he was incredibly tense. Paragus was right, Broly was starting to get all worked up just from watching me... But it looked like something was holding him back. I examined him closely, looking for anything unusual, and there it was, a gold metal band wrapped around his head. It was skinny and wrapped around his forehead, a single teal gem in the middle and glowed brightly. I looked back at Paragus, now that I thought about, he had something wrapped his hand with a weird-shaped teal gem over his palm.

"Now I see..." I started, a slight breeze blowing. "You're controlling Broly with that thing wrapped around your hand, and that thing's connected to that metal band around his head which somehow keeps his power under your control."

Paragus chuckled. "Good girl Kiela, you've finally pieced it all together. I guess you're not as dumb as I thought you were."

I scoffed. "But if you want Broly to attack, you'd have to take that thing off his head wouldn't you?" He glared at me and I smirked. "Go ahead, take it off and smash it! Unless, you're scared about what will happen."

Paragus laughed loudly, but there was a sense of uneasiness to it. "You're a fool! If I take it off then nothing will be able to stop him! Not me, and definitely not you!"

I shook my head slightly and rolled my eyes. "So quick to judge." I looked at him again. "This is getting boring so either you attack or I will... Unless, you'd rather have Broly try. I'm sure he'd love to go head-to-head against his sister in a fight."

Broly growled, his fist clenching tightly. "Kiela..." He hissed.

I looked at him, better to take of this now than later. "Finally decided to speak up brother?" I asked.

He gritted his teeth. "You will die..."

I rolled my eyes, brushing the threat away. "Have fun with that." I really hope I wasn't getting myself into more trouble than I could handle.

"I will kill you... Now!" His power suddenly exploded, catching me off guard and pushing me back. I quickly dug my feet into the ground and put my arms in front of me, blocking most of the sheer force of his power.

"Kiela!" Trunks called behind me, I glanced over my shoulder, there's someone's voice I haven't heard in a while. Trunks stood on the other side of the crater, digging his fingers in the dirt to resist against the force of Broly's power, a small Namekian tucked under his arm.

I looked forward again before jumping up and letting a wave push me back before landing next to Trunks. I lowered myself to a kneeling position, bracing a leg behind me to keep me from flying back again, and grabbed Trunks' sleeve, just in case his fingers slipped. "Where have you been?" I yelled over the power waves.

Trunks looked at me, holding the Namekian close to protect him. "I heard someone shouting from inside a house and I found this little guy stuck inside a room when I checked it out."

I nodded. "I understand." The Namekian whispered something in Trunks' ear and Trunks' eye widened slightly. I lifted an eyebrow at him. "What's up?"

He looked at me, a small smile on his lips. "The Grand Elder and the other Namekians have gathered all the Dragon Balls and they're waiting for us to tell them our wish."

I smiled but it quickly vanished when the power waves started to fade. "You go and tell them, I have some unfinished business to take care of." "But-"

I pushed him away. "Go! I'll be fine but if Broly see you then you're toast, now is the best time to go so go!"

Trunks stared at me with wide eyes for a while before sighing and nodding. "Fine... But you better come back!" He quickly shot into the sky and flew off.

I waved slightly at him, standing up again. "Sure... And if not you can just wish me back right?" I said to myself. The power waves finally stopped and Broly stood in the middle of the village by himself in Super Saiyan form, but his hair was light blue instead of gold and his eyes still looked black. I exhaled slowly and cracked my knuckles again. "Okay brother, let's do this. Just you and me in a fight to the death." I transformed into Super Saiyan.

* * *

**A/N: So Kiela and Broly are gonna fight in the next chapter, but it'll end a little different this time... not in the good way... and just a few more chapters until Paragus reveals what he's planning.**


	19. Chapter 19

Broly grinned wickedly as he pointed his index finger at me. "You, sister, will one of the first to die by my hand!" He threatened.

I braced myself. "Not if I can help it brother." I replied. I glanced behind him for a split second but couldn't find Paragus, he was either hiding like a coward or buried under some rubble... Probably both.

Broly chuckled. "Then you'll be dead before you know it."

I widened my stance slightly. "What makes you think that?"

He pointed at me again. "You're too weak to fend yourself against me."

I tsked. "You just like our father Broly, you assume too much and judge too quickly."

Broly scoffed. "We'll see about that!"

Without warning, he suddenly charged at my, but I already knew that move all too well from when I fought him in my time. I simply stepped to the side, dodging a punch. I quickly lowered myself to the ground and spun around on one arm, swinging my feet out and kicking his feet out from under him with my own feet, making him stumble, but he quickly jumped back to his feet. He spun around and slammed a fist into the back of my head hard. I fell forward but quickly jumped up with my hands before my face hit the ground and landed on my feet. I spun around on my heel just in time to duck under another punch Broly threw at me. I lowered myself to a sitting position and, placing my hands behind me to hold me up, shoved my legs into Broly's stomach, kicking him hard. He flew back into the sky but quickly stopped himself in midair. I tucked my legs in before thrusting them out again, making me jump to my feet.

I looked up at Broly and joined him in the sky a few yards in front of him. "Is that all you got or are you just warming up?" I asked him mockingly.

He snickered. "Not even close sister."

I tsked. "Then stop stalling and show me what you've got." I really hope I wasn't going over my head with this...

He turned his head to the side slightly. "I guess I could show you some of my power." A shade of green covered the area and formed a circle, closing in around Broly's loose hand.

I let out slight moan. _Great..._ I thought.

He threw the Eraser Cannon straight at me but I knew I couldn't block it without taking damage, and it was too fast to dodge, and even if I did the Eraser Cannon would hit Namek and most likely destroy it.

I bit my lip. _I guess I could use it..._ I thought to myself. I smirked, Broly would get a kick out of this. I turned my upper body slightly to the side and put my cupped hands together, both connecting at the wrist. "Ka... Me..." I started, a light blue ball of energy forming in my hands and growing bigger with each passing second. "Ha... Me..." I paused for a slight second before thrusting my hands forward, both still connecting at the wrist. "Ha!" I yelled as a huge wave of blue energy shot from my hands and towards Broly's Eraser Cannon. They both clashed violently before exploding in a cloud of thick grey smoke. The smoke was quickly blown away by the cool breeze, revealing Broly's surprised expression. "Why so surprised brother?" I asked, a little out of breath. That Kamehameha wave took a lot out of me, probably because I'm still new to it... And yes, Goku taught me that attack, pretty cool huh? Broly tsked. "So what you learned a new move, that still won't help you beat me."

I smiled and turned my head to the side slightly. "Don't be so sure, as far as I know I just might finish you off with it."

A loud laugh burst from Broly. "I'd like to see you try."

I smirked. "It would be my pleasure."

He grinned. "Let's see it then."

He suddenly shot towards me and landed a punch right to my face before I could react. I flew back, Broly following me, but I quickly stopped myself, swung away from Broly, and landed a kick on his back between his shoulder blades as I spun around. Broly stumbled forward a little before he whirled around and grabbed my ankle, he pulled me over his head before throwing me towards the ground. Once I slammed into the hard-packed ground, a huge crater formed beneath me.

I grimaced as I sat up, I rubbed the back of my head. "Ow..." I mumbled. I heard yelling above me and looked up at Broly zoomed towards me. My eyes widened and I quickly jumped out of the way just in time to keep his feet from crushing me. _Whoa, that was a little too close!_ I thought as I landed on my feet. _I better be a bit more careful..._ I jumped back a few feet before thrusting my hands forward and firing a Meteor Shower attack at him. He turned around to look at me and jumped up just in time to dodge my attack. I growled quietly and clenched my fists tightly, keeping my eyes on Broly's every move when it hit me. _This isn't like him..._ I thought again, watching him as he slowly descended toward the ground. _Why is he dodging? He knows he could've taken that attack and taken only minimal damage, so why go on the defense?_ Once his foot touched the ground, he floated up again, as if waiting for me to attack, he was acting strange. _I don't get it... Is he stalling? Planning some kind of attack? Or was he just waiting for me to use up all my energy? _

Someone stepped up behind me and I glanced back but couldn't really see them. "Kiela, I don't think you've introduced me to your friend yet." Paragus' voice reached my ears.

My head swerved back to look at him. He held someone in a headlock with a light green energy ball inches away from his head. I spun around. "Trunks!"

* * *

**A/N: Well this doesn't look good... Wonder what Paragus is up to.**


	20. Chapter 20

I took a step toward them but Paragus brought the energy ball closer to Trunks' head. "Don't even think about it. One more step and he's as good as dead." Paragus threatened, he was definitely not bluffing.

I gritted my teeth, it looked like Trunks was out cold, Paragus just kept making me want to kill him more and more. "Let him go." I growled. Paragus chuckled. "On one condition."

I glared at him, still in a fighting stance. "And that is?"

"You will come with Broly and me."

I stepped back a step. "What?!"

Paragus grinned. "You heard me. Come with us or watch him die." I tried to swallow but my throat felt dry, what now?

"Don't do it Kiela... I'll be fine..." Trunks wheezed. I looked at him with wide, worried eyes as he lifted his head a little bit. "It doesn't matter... what happens to me... I can just... get wished back with... the Dragon... Balls." He sounded so weak and out of breath.

Paragus tightened his grip around Trunks' neck, making Trunks wince. "Quiet! Even if she doesn't go with us and you die, she'll never get the chance to make any wishes because she'll be too busy fighting Broly and me." Paragus growled, his grip was so tight that there was barely enough air to get into Trunks' lungs for him to breathe.

I clenched my fists so tightly that my fingernails dug into my skin and made my palm bleed. _How dare he!_ I thought._ Using someone to get what he wants? Coward!_ I blinked and looked down slightly, my shoulders drooping a little. _But... He's right... Even if I do refuse and he kills Trunks, I'll have to take them both on..._ I gritted my teeth and shut my eyes tightly. _What should I do?!_ I paused for a second before slowly opening my eyes again. I looked up and glared at Paragus for a few seconds before sighing and looking down again, my shoulders slumped and my head hung low, my hair returned to its normal black color. "Fine... I'll go with you..." I said quietly.

"No Kiela..!" Trunks said weakly, Paragus ignored him.

_I'm sorry Trunks, but this should give you enough time to make our wishes..._ I thought sadly, not even bothering to look at Trunks.

A bulky arm suddenly wrapped around my neck, making me claw at his arm but with no success. A hand grabbed my wrists tightly to keep me from trying to escape. Paragus laughed and threw Trunks to the ground, not even trying to be gentle. "Well done Broly!" Paragus praised him, apparently Broly... duh, as Paragus walked up to me. Broly's laugh filled my ears but he didn't say anything.

Okay, what just happened? Didn't Broly just break free from Paragus' control? But if that was true, why was his hair blue instead of gold? Why didn't he transform into a Legendary Super Saiyan? And why wasn't he going on a total rampage? All of these questions ran through my mind but I couldn't figure out anything. Ugh... I hope I would find out soon... Paragus grabbed my hands, turned my around, jerking me out of Broly's grip, and strapped something around my wrists, but I couldn't see what. He released me and I jerked away from him, trying to free my hands.

"Don't even try to break free or he gets it." Paragus threatened, pointing a finger at Trunks as he struggled to his feet. I glared daggers at Paragus but stopped struggling. Paragus grinned again, which was really starting to annoy me, and walked right past me. "Come on Broly, it's time to leave this planet for good." Broly said nothing but I felt his hand grab the back of my neck and forced me to walk forward, but his grip wasn't as strong as last time. I tried to look back at him but he shoved my neck forward, making me grimace in pain. I did however get a glimpse of Broly's black hair, but I wasn't going to risk attacking him when he could still transform into a Super Saiyan and kill Trunks and me, who knows what would happen to the Namekians then... I firmed my jaw and clenched my fists, holding my head up slightly, showing that I wasn't afraid.

_I'll get out of this._ I thought. _One way, or another._

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, this is definitely not good, now Paragus has both Broly ****_and_**** Kiela with him, but you'll see what he's up to in the next chapter, then you'll see what his big plan really is in the next few chapters. Also, a heads up, I'm not going to be able to update tomorrow, we're going to the beach, so I'll see you guys on Tuesday!**


	21. Chapter 21

Their ship was actually pretty small, I didn't know where they would put me, but once they dragged me on board, Broly threw me into a small room and slammed the door shut, locking it. My back slammed into the wall, hurting my hands and lower back a little bit, before I slid down to a sitting position, my knees bent underneath me. I stared at me lap for a while before looking up at the room. There were no windows to look out of and a single flickering light lit the dim room, but other than the light, there was nothing else in the room with me.

The room suddenly started to shake violently and the light flashed on and off randomly before a sense of gravity pulling me down washed over me. I braced myself and fought against the pull, leaning forward a little bit because of it, I guess we've taken off... The pull eventually faded away, along with the shaking, and the light returned to its "normal" flickering state. I sighed slowly and leaned my back against the wall, my eyes suddenly growing heavy.

_Where are we going?_ I thought as my eyelids drooped slightly. _They seem to be in a hurry to get me somewhere but why?_

I shook my head slowly, my shoulders slumped and I lowered my head, growing more and more tired for some reason, but I tried my best to fight it. It wasn't very smart to fall asleep around Paragus and/or Broly... especially Broly. But I couldn't help it, the feeling grew stronger and stronger until I eventually fell into a deep sleep.

I don't know how long I was asleep, it felt like only minutes, before someone jerked me to my feet, my eyelids flew open and I quickly looked around my surroundings. The door to the small room was open with Paragus waiting on the other side of the door, and Broly had a tight grip on my bicep.

"Sleep well?" Paragus asked, the wicked grin still on his lips. Broly shoved me out of the room, making me stumble forward a little bit.

I glared at Paragus. "What's it to you?" I growled.

He chuckled slightly, I have no idea why. "Just asking." I tsked and rolled my eyes. Broly grabbed my bicep tightly again and dragged me to the door leading off the ship. I suddenly jerked my arm out of his hand, irritated by his tight grip.

He scowled and tried to grab me again but I stepped back, glaring at him. "You don't have to keep such a tight grip, I don't even know where the heck I am!" I snapped at him.

Broly growled, still scowling at me, before he tried to grab my arm again, but Paragus stopped him. "Leave her be Broly, if she wants to walk without the pushing and shoving of brute force then let her." He said, Broly scoffed. Paragus in front of me. "Follow me but stay in front of Broly or else." He said as he walked by me. I rolled my eyes but followed him as he walked forward, Broly close behind me.

The planet looked pretty barren, there was literally nothing but dirt and dead, dried up bushes and trees as far as the eye could see. I looked up at the pale orange sky as at least 4 suns revolved randomly around the sky. No wonder why everything was dead and barren, nothing could survive in this heat. Luckily, we were traveling in a deep canyon that shed some shade over us, which helped but just a little bit. The thing I didn't get was why would Paragus bring me here? He wouldn't leave me here in the heat to die right? He went through too much trouble for that.

Paragus led us into a large cave in the side of the canyon. The cave went down pretty deep under the surface and into darkness. I couldn't see in the dark so you must know how I walked down there, nothing but stumbling and being shoved forward when I stopped to try to remember where I was going. After walking, well, stumbling, through the darkness for forever, torches mounted on the wall came into view. Once we passed the torches, a large iron gate blocked our path.

I looked at it in puzzlement. _Someone live down here?_ I thought.

Paragus banged on the door loudly, the sound echoing over and over again in the small tunnel behind us. "Open up Barris! I have what you want." Paragus said to the gate.

I lifted an eyebrow at him. _What the heck is he talking about?_ I looked back at the iron gate. _And who's Barris? _

The gate slowly started to slide open, making loud creaking noises, and once it opened up completely, a whole village was on the other side! I had to keep my mouth from dropping open when I saw it, but I couldn't stare at it for long, Paragus was already starting to walk forward again and Broly shoved my back forward. I stumbled forward slightly before straightening up and walking after Paragus, looking at all the large houses. But as I looked at them more closely, something didn't seem right, the houses didn't look like houses at all, in fact they looked like large jail cells... Unless... I gulped quietly when I realized what they were, these houses really were jail cells! I peered into a barred window of one of the cells, several different kinds of aliens cowered in the shadows as we walked by, staring at us with wide, fear filled eyes.

Broly walked up to a window and looked inside before smiling in amusement at them, scaring them. All the aliens on the other side of the window pushed themselves against the opposite wall and trembled with fear while Broly laughed at them. Paragus looked back at Broly. "Broly, let's go, Barris is waiting." He barked at him, but there was an amused expression on his face. Broly tsked and followed Paragus again, still walking behind me. Paragus stopped in front of a large building at some large double doors.

A guard walked up to us, a spear in his hands. "Who are you and what is your business?" He hissed, his voice sounded raspy and serious. The guard would've looked human if it wasn't for his brown skin and reptilian eyes.

Paragus looked at him. "I'm Paragus. Barris has been expecting us." Paragus explained.

The guard nodded and looked at both Paragus and Broly. "Ah, I remember you two." The guard stepped to the side. "Go on is, Barris is inside." Paragus walked past the guard, not even bothering to say thank you. As we walked by, the guard eyed me suspiciously before following Broly inside. The whole building was pretty much just a big hallway leading to a large throne, another hallways was off to the right. The hallway wasn't very decorated, just a few pictures on the wall and a long, red and gold trimmed rug on the orange floor, it looked like the whole building was made of dark orange clay.

"Ah, my good friend Paragus, you finally showed up." A deep, raspy voice echoed throughout the hall, it came from the throne... I think...

Paragus smiled slightly as he continued to walk forward. "It's nice to see you too Barris." Paragus replied.

"So, did you finally get what you needed?"

Paragus stopped in front of some stairs that led up to the throne. "That depends if you keep your part of the bargain."

Barris, laughed loudly. "Of course I will, I _always_ keep my word, and you know it's true."

Paragus smiled slyly again and nodded. "Of course you do." He reached back, grabbing my bicep, and jerked me forward before forcing me to my knees in front of him, making me face the stairs. "Here she is, my daughter Kiela, just like I promised."

Now that I could see the throne, I could see what Barris looked like. No hair, a long muzzle with white fangs sticking out from under his lips, dark orange scales with dark brown splotches, and pale red reptilian eyes. He also had a long, scaly tail and reptilian hands with feet with sharp claws on the ends of his fingers. and he wore a pale blue toga with a light green sash... so he pretty much looked like a giant lizard from Ancient Rome.

Barris tilted his head to the side suspiciously. "Really? Is she really your daughter or is this a joke?"

"Believe me, this is no joke." Paragus pulled my tail from around my waist, making me wince slightly. He held it up so Barris could see it, pulling on it slightly. "See? This is a real Saiyan tail, which proves that she is my daughter Kiela, the last female Saiyan."

Barris grinned, revealing several white fangs. "Very good, I'll take her."

Paragus chuckled and released my tail, letting it wrap around my waist again. "Do you have what I asked for?"

Barris nodded. "Yes, the planet is yours, as well as the men and ship."

"And the technology?"

"Yes, even that."

I blinked in confusion. _Wait, Paragus is trading me? And for all that? What in the world is he thinking!?_ I thought.

"Once we make this trade, we _cannot_ take anything back no matter what." Barris explained.

Paragus nodded. "That's why I agreed to this in the first place." He replied.

Barris smiled slightly. "Very well then. Your daughter is mine and the planet, men, ship, and technology is yours. Now go and leave your daughter here."

\Paragus chuckled quietly. "With pleasure." And without hesitation, both he and Broly left.

I watched them leave from over my shoulder before turning my head back to Barris as he walked down the stairs to me, I had a really bad feeling about this. He looked at me closely before grabbing my lower chin with rough fingers and turned my head back and forth. "Hmmm, not bad, not bad at all. You'll make a wonderful slave." He said with a toothy grin.

I quickly jerked my head out of his grip and tried to bite his hand, but he quickly drew it back just in time. "Yeah right! I'd rather die than be a slave for someone like you!" I growled.

Barris lifted his head up and laughed loudly. "Well look at that! You've got some spunk!" He lowered his head to look at me in the eyes. "I love it when slave have spunk, it makes it much more entertaining to break your spirit that way... Now take her away and put her in one of the cells in the palace. I'll tend to her later." Barris said as he stood up.

A guard ran up behind me. "Sir yes sir!" The guard said. Barris turned around and walked back to his throne. The guard jerked me to my feet. "Come on, move it!" He said gruffly. I started to struggle against his hold but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get free and he shoved me into the other hallway.

* * *

**A/N: This one took longer to type out than I thought... Also, sorry for not updating Tuesday, something came up. Anyways, this doesn't look good for Kiela, how is she gonna get out of this? Guesses anyone?**


	22. Chapter 22

"So that's the last one right?" Trunks asked as the Namekians placed the seventh, basket ball-sized Dragon Ball on the ground.

"Yes, all the Dragon Balls are here." The Grand Elder, walking up next to Trunks. "All that remains is summoning him."

Trunks looked at him anxiously. "Go for it." The Grand Elder nodded and started talking their Namekian language.

Trunks rubbed the back of his head where Paragus had hit him to knock him out, it was bleeding earlier but it must have stopped. The Namekians had offered to bandage it but he didn't take their offer.

He sighed and looked up slightly. _"I hope you're okay Kiela..."_ He thought. The Grand Elder finally finished talking and silence fell over the area for a few seconds before, in a flash of bright light, a huge, green and pale yellow dragon appeared in the now dark sky from the seven Dragon Balls. Trunks looked at the large dragon in shock. "Whoa! He's even bigger than our dragon back on Earth!"

The Grand Elder smiled proudly. "Yes, Porunga is a very impressive creature indeed."

Trunks glanced at the Grand Elder. _"Porunga huh?"_ Trunks thought again.

"Why have you summoned me?" Porunga said, his strong, deep, rumbling voice echoed throughout the air in the area.

The Grand Elder looked at Trunks. "Go ahead, I'll translate your words for you." The Grand Elder said.

Trunks looked at him and nodded. "'Kay, thanks." Trunks looked up at Porunga. "Porunga, I wish that you bring everyone who was killed on earth because of the Androids back to life."

The Grand Elder translated Trunks' words into Namekian, speaking to Porunga. "It shall be done." Porunga said, his red eyes started to glow brightly.

Trunks bit his lip and tightly closed his eyes. _"I'm sorry Kiela..."_ He thought sadly.

"It is done." Porunga said. Trunks sighed slowly, expecting Porunga to say goodbye and disappear. But he said something completely different. "Speak your second wish."

Trunks looked at Porunga in shock. "Second?" He asked in disbelief.

The Grand Elder laughed softly. "Don't you remember? I told you that Porunga grants any three wishes of your choice." The Grand Elder explained to Trunks.

Trunks' face brightened. "Really?! I must have forgotten, this is great!"

The Grand Elder smiled softly. "Yes it is isn't it?"

Trunks looked back up at Porunga again. "Alright. Porunga, I wish that you bring my friend Kiela to Planet Namek in this village!"

The Grand Elder translated Trunks' words to Porunga again. "It shall be done." Porunga said, his red eyes glowing brightly again.

* * *

Within seconds, my figure appeared a few feet in front of Trunks. A broken handcuff was wrapped around my right wrist and I had my fists clenched and raised as if I was ready to punch someone. My clothes were a little torn but other than that I was fine. I paused for a few seconds, blinking at the sudden change in light, I let my hands drop to my sides and looked at Trunks, a confused expression on my face.

"You're back!" Trunks said happily as he jumped towards me, embracing me in a tight hug. "I missed you so much!" He said, squeezing me tightly.

"Okay... Okay, I get it... you missed me... I missed you too... but if you're kind of squeezing the air out of me." I squeaked.

Trunks looked at me and quickly loosened his grip, pulling back just enough to see my face. "Sorry, I was just really worried about you... Are you okay?"

I smiled and dusted some dirt off one of my ripped sleeves. "Yeah, a little banged up, but fine." I looked over my shoulder and saw Porunga, my lower jaw practically dropping to the ground. "Whoa! Is that the Namekian dragon?!" I asked in shock.

Trunks chuckled softly. "Yeah, his name's Porunga. I was pretty shocked when I first saw him too."

I smiled slightly. "Cool." I looked back at Trunks and suddenly wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. "I knew you'd wish me back with one of the wishes." I said.

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Oh, well... yeah... you know..." He stammered. I pulled back and smiled at him.

"Speak your third wish so I may leave." Porunga interrupted.

I looked at Trunks again. "Did you wish Goku back?" I asked.

He lifted an eyebrow at me. "Of course I did, I wished that everyone who was killed by the Androids be brought back to life."

I tilted my head to the side. "I thought he died because of a heart disease or something."

Trunks stared for a while before shaking his head, laughing under his breath quietly. "Guess I forgot about that."

I gave him a half smile. "It's fine, we still have one more wish to bring him back with."

Trunks nodded. "Yeah, thank goodness I didn't wish for anything else huh?" He looked up at Porunga again. "I wish that our friend Goku would be brought back to life." He said to Porunga, the Grand Elder translating his words.

"It shall be done." Porunga said again. I turned around, stepping back next to Trunks, and watched Porunga as his eyes glowed bright red for a few seconds before they faded to their original color. "It has been done. Farewell." In a flash of bright light, Porunga disappeared and the seven Dragon Balls flew into the sky before shooting off in different directions.

I looked at Trunks. "So, how do you want to find Broly and Paragus?" I asked him.

Trunks looked at me with a puzzled expression. "Wait, you weren't with them?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, they dropped me off on some planet. The aliens there were wanting to make me a slave but..." I threw a fist into my other hand, letting it hit against my palm. "I showed them I was less than willing to go along with their plans."

Trunks smiled slightly at me. "Yeah, that sounds like you."

I shrugged and looked up. "So what do you want to do to find them?"

"Well, I thought you could use your Instant Transmission to find them."

I looked at him before lowering my head slightly and laughing softly, shaking my head a little. "Of course... I totally forgot about that." I looked up at him again. "Good thinking."

He scratched the back of his head laughing nervously. "Yeah, it's a gift." He joked.

I rolled my eyes, a small smile on my lips. "Sure it is..." I chuckled. "So are you ready to go then?"

He blinked at me. "Actually, I could use a little bit of rest, and I need to call my mom to see how everyone's doing."

I looked up. "I could use some rest too I guess..." I looked back at Trunks with a lifted eyebrow. "But how are you going to call your mom? We're probably millions of miles away from Earth."

Trunks shook his head a little before looking at me again. "Maybe, but the spaceship we came here in has a special radio programmed into it so we can contact Earth whenever we want."

I lifted an eyebrow at him and half-smiled. "I didn't really get half of what you just said, but I think I get your point."

He rolled his eyes jokingly. "Come on, I want to ask my mom how everyone's doing."

The Grand Elder walked up to us, Dende behind him. "If you two wouldn't mind, you can get settled in at another village and Dende here can restore your health." He offered.

Trunks nodded. "We'd appreciate that, thank you." He said.

I looked at the Grand Elder with a small smile on my lips and scratched the back of my head nervously. "Sorry about your village by the way... I didn't mean to, uh, demolish it..." I said.

The Grand Elder laughed gently. "It's fine, we can rebuild the village."

I nodded and my smile widened slightly. "Okay then, lead the way."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update again, my mom decided to start us back up for school so I had to start typing this one out a little later than usual. Anyways, I liked some of the reviews you guys put for the last chapter but none of those happened... well, not yet anyways... but Kiela did get to fight some of the guards on that planet. So yeah. I'll try to update the next chapter tomorrow as soon as I can, I promise.**


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey Kiela can you give me a hand?" Trunks called from inside the spaceship.

I flew up to the doorway and poked my head inside the room. "Again? I helped you like, less than two minutes ago." I replied as I stepped inside the room.

Trunks sat on the couch, leaning forward, and was working on a small box, with a small radio attached to it, that sat on the table in front of him. He smiled slightly. "Yeah I know sorry. But there's something wrong with the radio, something's preventing us from contacting my mom."

I walked up behind the couch, next to where Trunks sat, leaned forward, pressing my stomach against the back of the couch a little bit, and examined the small box. "Hmmm... I'm no expert on technology, but that wire there looks like it's in the wrong place."

Trunks tilted his head to the side and leaned forward to examine the small green wire for a little bit before he hit the side of his head with the bottom of his hand. "Of course! Why didn't I see that before?" He looked back at me as I stood back up. "Thanks."

I smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "Just keep being a genius and you'll be talking to your mom in no time." He rolled his eyes and fixed his hair so it was poofy before he turned his attention back to the machine to fix the green wire, hiding a light smile. I vaulted over the back of the couch and sat next to him, leaning back against the back of the couch. But it wasn't long until Trunks fixed the wire.

"Okay, I think it's done." He said, closing the top of the small metal box where he had been working on it.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Think?" I joked.

He chuckled softly. "Okay, I _know _I fixed it."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head jokingly, waving my hand at him. "Sure, sure, let's just try it out."

He shrugged. "Okay then, but don't get mad when you see I'm right."

I punched him in his upper arm "gently". "Just turn it on." But I probably hit him a little too hard... again... He fell onto his other side, falling over the side of the couch. I looked at him with a surprised expression on my face. I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. "Sorry! I forgot my own strength."

He sat back up and rubbed his upper arm where I had hit him. "Geez that hurt!" He looked at me. "You need to be more careful."

I shrugged, lifting my hands to shoulder-length. "Hey I said I was sorry didn't I?"

He sighed slowly. "Yeah, but still."

I crossed my arms over my stomach loosely and sank down in my seat. "I'll try..." I mumbled.

Trunks chuckled quietly before flipping a switch on the small box. "FOR GOODNESS SAKES WILL SOMEONE PICK UP THE STUPID PHONE!" Bulma's furious voice immediately filled the room once Trunks turned the radio on, it was so loud that we both practically jumped out of our seats and we had to cover our ears.

Trunks quickly scooped up the smaller radio that was attached to the small box, it would be called a walkie-talkie I guess, and held a button down on the side before speaking into it. "Mom calm down you don't have to yell!" Trunks said, trying to get Bulma to stop yelling.

There was a pause after Trunks let go of the button before Bulma's voice, a little staticy, filled the room again, anger still spiced her voice. "What do you mean 'don't have to yell'?! I've been trying to get through to you guys for hours!"

I grimaced at how loud her voice was, it wasn't as loud as earlier but it was still pretty loud. _Maybe he shouldn't have called her..._ I thought.

"Listen mom, the radio wasn't working so I had to figure out what was wrong. Sorry we couldn't call you back earlier though." Trunks explained.

Bulma sighed. "Okay, if that's all that was wrong then I guess I shouldn't be as mad." Her voice was much quieter than earlier. "So what's going on over there? How's Namek?"

"You know we're over here?"

She laughed. "Of course I know you're there silly! I kind of figured you were there when everyone popped up out of nowhere."

Trunks' expression brightened immediately. "So everyone's back? Even Gohan?!" He asked excitedly.

"Yep, everyone's here. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, and your father's back too."

"Really? That's great!"

"Sure is! They're all wanting to hear how you guys are doing so I went ahead and called you two."

"Okay that's cool, we were planning to call you too, that's why we picked up when we did."

"So how's it going over there? Are you and Kiela staying out of trouble?"

Trunks and I looked at each other. "Well... Not exactly..."

There was a pause before she spoke up again. "What do you mean 'not exactly'? What's going on over there?"

"Do you think you can give the radio to Goku or someone so I can tell them? They could help us out... A lot."

"Just keep talking, you're on speaker so everyone can hear you."

Trunks smiled. "Alright." He looked at me. "But I think it would be better if Kiela told you guys the whole story." I looked at him and shook my head, I wasn't very good at storytelling.

"Kiela? Why?" "

Well, it has something to do with that guy she fought back in her time."

"Wait, you mean her brother Broly?" Trunks nodded, forgetting that Bulma couldn't see him. "Yeah, he's still alive in our time so we met him and her father Paragus out here in space."

"I see. So what's going on with them? Have you gotten into any fights with them?"

"Only once... well Kiela did anyways. I was too busy helping the Namekians get all the Dragon Balls together."

"So did Kiela kick their butt then?"

Trunks shook his head. "No, Paragus used me to get her to go with him and Broly. She did go with them but I brought her back to Namek with one of the wishes, but I'll let Kiela tell you more about that later. Right now we just need to find Broly and Paragus."

"And how's that going so far? Do you have any leads?"

"No, we haven't tried to locate them yet, we've been resting a bit and I've been trying to fix the radio."

"Okay well I'll look into it and send Goku and everyone else to planet once you find it... Unless I find it first."

Trunks laughed softly and nodded again. "Have fun with that. Kiela will use her Instant Transmission technique to locate them, if we find anything we'll call you. We'll talk to you soon." Trunks turned the radio off and put the walkie-talkie down on the table before looking at me. "Ready to start searching?"

I smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "I was born ready."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter they start searching for Broly and Paragus, and after that chapter, or the chapter after that, will be when some action starts... and Paragus does something unexpected in a few chapters. I'm not saying what it is yet though! Also, I'm probably gonna be updating a little later now that I have school again, I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can I promise.**


	24. Chapter 24

"So let me get this straight, you've been calling your mom and talking to her but you haven't even asked to talk to Gohan?" I asked Trunks, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye, two fingers on my forehead.

Trunks sat back on the couch, the radio still on the table in front of him. "Yeah, I want to talk to him more than anything, believe me I do, but I don't really want to talk to him until I can see him." He explained. He turned his upper body to look at me as I looked back at the floor, trying to find either Broly's or Paragus' energy signature. "You know what I mean right?"

I blinked, looking at him in surprise and lowered my hand slightly, and looked down again, my eyebrows lowered slightly. "Sort of..." He lifted an eyebrow. "Is it like that with your friends back in your time?"

I sighed slowly and nodded sadly, letting my hand drop to my lap. "I know exactly how you feel, maybe more than you know." Silence filled the room before I closed my eyes, smiling, and looked up, opening my eyes again. "But you know what? No matter what happens, I'll never forget them, and I know they'll never forget me." I turned my head to look at Trunks. "And that's good enough for me."

Trunks smiled. "I'm glad you're thinking like that."

I laughed softly before putting my index and middle finger on my forehead again. "Time to be quiet, I need to concentrate to find Broly's or Paragus' energy signature."

Trunks stood up and stretched. "Alright, good luck. Tell me if you find anything." He said as he walked to the door leading out of the spaceship.

I waved at him without looking. "Don't worry, I will."

When there was no reply I assumed that Trunks had left. I closed my eyes and concentrated on finding Broly or Paragus. I exhaled slowly and let my senses take over, searching far and wide for even the slightest trace of their energy signature, it felt like my mind was flying through space as I looked for their energy signature.

In a few minutes of searching, my eyelids flew open and I looked at the doorway leading outside the spaceship. "Trunks I found them!" I yelled. It took only a second for Trunks to fly into the room and run up to me. I blinked up at him in surprise. "Wow... That was fast."

He just waved it away. "Yeah, I know, whatever... You found Paragus and Broly?" He rushed.

I stood up, crossed my arms over my chest, and glared at him, and you do _not_want me to be glaring at you like that. "You don't have to be so rude about it you know."

He sighed slowly. "Sorry, I just can't wait to see Gohan again."

I sighed and shook my head. "Yeah, yeah, I get it." I looked up at him again. "Broly and Paragus are on some planet west from Earth and it's just outside our solar system, so it shouldn't take too long for everyone else to get there."

Trunks blinked in shock. "Wait, just outside our solar system? That'll take forever for them to get there!"

I shook my head. "Not true. If your mom has another ship like the one we came here in, it should take them only thirty minutes to an hour for them to get there."

"But... My mom doesn't have another ship like ours, and it took her several months to make the one we have!"

I sighed, three finger on my forehead and my eyes closed. "Think genius. I can use Instant Transmission to give your mom the ship in capsule form."

Trunks looked at me with raised eyebrows before looking down with his hand on his chin. "That's a good idea... And once you do that, we can go after Broly and Paragus."

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye for a few seconds before sighing and slowly shaking my head. "Took you long enough..."

He furrowed his brow. "What do you mean 'took you long enough'?!"

I held my hand up to stop him from yelling. "Never mind. Let's just get the ship into capsule form so we can get this little plan of ours going."

He blew out through his lips and looked away. "Fine..." He mumbled.

I jumped up and out the doorway, not even bothering to use the ladder, and spun around to face the ship again before gently landing on the ground and waiting for Trunks. His head poked out from the doorway, looking down at me, and mumbled something, but I couldn't tell what. I'm betting he said showoff. He grabbed one of the rails with one hand before spinning around and landing steadily on a rung before sliding to the ground by using the rails. I rolled my eyes. Now who's the showoff? He landed next to me and smiled at me proudly. I looked at him with a lifted eyebrow and a small smile on my lips before putting a hand on his face and pushing him away, rolling my eyes and a smile still on my lips, as I walked away.

"Just get the ship ready Mr. acrobat." I laughed.

Trunks steadied himself and chuckled. "Sure thing miss bossy." He replied, holding back a laugh.

I shook my head and smiled in amusement. "Yeah whatever... You should call your mom and tell her what's up before I leave."

Trunks nodded. "Sure, I'll do that."

A loud "poof" sounded behind me before I turned around as Trunks held the small capsule in front of me in his open hand. I took it and held it tightly. "Thanks." I said as I put it inside a pocket in my pants.

He gave me a thumbs up. "No problem. I'll call my mom and tell her what's up. I'll give you the all clear once I'm done." He said as he walked to the spot where the ship stood seconds before, he must have taken the radio out before he shrunk the ship into a capsule and put it on the ground.

"'Kay, I'll waiting." I said. I sat down on a cliff overlooking the green ocean, my legs tucked close to my chest as I watched the waves of the green ocean as they splashed against to rocks far below, the wind whipping my hair back.

Namek was beautiful, but it sure was weird, it seemed like all the colors were switched around from the colors of Earth. Confused? I'll help you out. On Earth, the sky is blue, as well as the water, and the grass and plants are green. But on Namek, the sky is green, the water too, and the grass and plants are blue. Get the picture now?

Trunks ran up to me a few minutes later so I stood up and turned to face him. "Okay, she knows you're coming now so you should be good to go." He said.

I nodded. "'Kay, I'll be back soon." I replied.

He gave me a thumbs up. "Say hi to Gohan for me okay?"

I smiled as I put my index and middle fingers on my forehead. "I'll be sure to tell him if he's there." I found Bulma's energy signature almost immediately. "See you soon." I said, looking at Trunks out of the corner of my eye, before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

**A/N: Another late update... ugh... well whatever, at least I got it up right? So Kiela's gonna meet Gohan, Goku, and the others in the future in the next chapter before she and Trunks go to the planet to look for Broly and Paragus. At least three chapters remain until everything goes downhill in one of the worst ways possible... Guesses anyone? I like to hear what you guys think is gonna happen. Also, if you use YouTube, you guys should check out someone called xEliteVegetax, his videos are epic! At least I think he's a guy...**


	25. Chapter 25

My surroundings immediately changed and a small shriek of surprise sounded behind me, startling me and making me jump up a little. I spun around to see Bulma practically standing on her chair in shock, letting my hand drop to my side. I lifted an eyebrow and tilted my head to the side. "Um, are you okay?" I asked her.

She looked at me in disbelief. "Kiela? Is that really you?" She asked.

I opened my mouth to say something but the sound of running outside the room stopped me. I looked over my shoulder at the door as it flew open and several familiar faces ran into the room, taking fighting stances. "What's wrong Bulma?" One very familiar voice said. I looked at the person who had talked. Goku stood in front of the door, Vegeta and an adult Gohan stood next to him.

"Who is that?" Vegeta demanded.

Bulma glared at Vegeta and pointed at me as she stood on the floor again. "This is a friend of Trunks'" She said.

They all eased up a little bit, except for Vegeta of course. Gohan walked forward looking at me curiously. "You're Kiela?" He asked. I looked up at him, his hair was pitch black, his eyes were the same, and spiky. He also wore the same clothes as Goku. Trunks had told me that the last time he saw Gohan was when Gohan had a scar across his face and his right arm was missing, but he looked just fine, guess Porunga fixed those injuries.

I smiled and rubbed my upper arm. "Yeah, you must be Gohan."

He smiled back at me and nodded. "Sure am. How's Trunks doing?"

I shrugged. "Pretty good."

Goku placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "You know her?" Goku whispered.

Gohan looked at Goku and nodded. "Sort of, I've never met her until now but I did talk to her a little bit when King Kai made contact with them a few months back."

Goku nodded. "Oh, okay."

"So Kiela." Bulma said, I turned around to look at her. "Where's the ship? Trunks told me that you were going to bring it."

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot about that." I dug my hand into my pocket and pulled out the small capsule before tossing it to Bulma. "Here you go."

She caught it in her hands and looked at it for a little bit before looking back up at me. "Thanks Kiela, we'll have the ship ready to go in no time."

I gave her a thumbs up and placed two fingers on my forehead. "Alright, see you guys soon." I said, waving my hand at them. I glanced at Gohan. "Oh and Gohan, Trunks says hi." I told Gohan before the room suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a small forest on Namek. Trunks stood in front of me but his back was facing me. "Ready to go?" I asked, practically scaring him to death, it looked like he jumped at least 50 feet into the air.

I laughed in amusement and he glared at me. "Don't scare me like that!" He growled at me.

I smiled and put a hand on my lips to hold back a laugh. "Sorry Mr. sensitive." I place a hand on my hip. "So are you ready to go or not?"

He sighed and shook his head, trying to hide a smile. "Yeah, I'm ready."

I nodded. "'Kay. Hold onto my shoulder." "You're leaving already?" A somewhat deep, gentle voice came from behind a large rock.

We both looked at the rock and I tilted my head to the side. "Dende?" Trunks asked.

Dende stepped out from behind the rock. "Are you leaving already?" He asked again.

Trunks looked at me and I sighed. "Yeah, sorry Dende but my brother's out there doing who knows what and we need to go stop him." I told Dende.

He sighed slowly, his shoulders slumping. "Okay." He looked at Trunks and me. "Be careful okay? I'll tell the other Namekians that you're leaving."

"That'd be great, thanks Dende." Trunks said.

"We'll try to be careful okay?" I added.

Dende nodded and started to run off, waving back at us, before calling back to us. "You're welcome to stop by whenever you'd like too!" "Thanks Dende, we'll try to visit again sometime." I replied, waving goodbye to him. When he was out of sight I let my hand drop to my side and looked at Trunks. "Ready?"

He nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder. I placed two fingers on my forehead and concentrated for a minute or two before Namek suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a dark, rundown town, it looked more like ruins actually.

"So this is the place huh? Kind of a dump don't you think?" Trunks said, examining our surroundings. I suddenly grabbed his sleeve and pulled him into a wrecked house without warning, making him kneel down with me. He looked at me with a confused look on his face. "What was that-" I covered his mouth with my hand before he could finish and placed a finger on my lips, making a quiet shushing sound, to tell him to keep quiet.

I pointed out the broken window as two dark green men flew by, both dressed in dark purple armor. Once they passed by, I let my hand drop to my side and looked back at Trunks. "We'll have to be careful, those guys are everywhere." I whispered. Trunks nodded.

I peeked out the door, keeping myself hidden in the shadows, and examined the buildings outside, no guards. I looked back at Trunks and motioned for him to follow me. We both snuck out of the house and made our way through the ruins, moving in the shadows and hiding from any passing guards. I stopped at the edge of the ruins and knelt down behind a large fragment of a wall, Trunks knelt next to me, and peeked over the top.

"Any idea where Broly and Paragus are?" Trunks whispered.

I glanced at him before pointing at a large palace-looking building next to a beach a mile or two away, a path led up from the shore to a large plateau several yards away. "In there." I replied quietly.

Trunks looked at the large building. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "There's no doubt in my mind, if Paragus is still the same as I remember him, then he and Broly are definitely in there... Question is, how are we gonna get in without being seen by the guards?"

Trunks tilted his head to the side slightly, examining the palace. "You could use Instant Transmission to get in."

I shook my head. "No, we'd pop up right in front of them, giving them the chance to attack first." I looked back at the palace. "And that's not such a good idea."

"So what do you want to do? Sneak around and try our luck? Wait for Goku and the others to show up? Or are we gonna barge right in?"

I thought for a bit. "We can't wait for Goku, that would take too long, so... we're going to have to try our luck and sneak in."

"And if that doesn't work?"

I smiled. "Then we force our way, it would be way more fun to just do that in the first place, but it would be too noisy, so it's plan B for now."

Trunks chuckled softly. "Okay then, lead the way."

I rolled my eyes before vaulting over the wall and making my way to the edge of a small forest, Trunks followed me but he walked around the wall instead of vaulting over it. We both flew through a small forest, we flew so we wouldn't step on leaves or sticks that were on the ground, before reaching a cliff that led from the plateau to the palace, a road on top of it. We flew a little closer to the palace before flying to the top of the cliff, but we didn't touch the ground before we knew it was safe. It wasn't so easy making our way to the palace on the _open_ road though. Guards were practically everywhere, in the air, on the road, we had more than enough close calls.

"Paragus has security down, I'll give him that." Trunks whispered as we hid from another passing guard.

"No kidding." I mumbled. I looked over the cliff. "We should make our way back down and fly the rest of the way to the palace."

Trunks looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "No way, we're almost there. We should keep traveling on the road."

"If we do then we'll get caught! And even if we do manage to keep sneaking past these guys, it'll take forever to reach the palace at this pace."

"Then we should just force our way in, these guys don't look so tough."

I shook my head slowly. "One of the things Goku taught me was to never underestimate your opponent. These guys may not look very tough, but they might be strong."

Trunks sighed. "Fine..."

"Who's there!?" A muffled voice called from the road, making Trunks and me freeze. "I know you're there, show yourself!"

Trunks and I looked at each other and nodded, time for plan B. We jumped out of our hiding spot and charged at the guard. We both landed a punch to the guard's stomach and launched him into the air, sending him flying, hopefully far away.

"What was that?" Another muffled voice sounded behind us, followed by the sound of running footsteps.

Trunks and I spun around just in time to punch two guards in the face, each of us punching one guard. They both fell to the ground motionless, but still breathing. A shrill whistle blew from nearby, followed by loud shouts that echoed in the air.

I gritted my teeth and turned to Trunks. "Come on, we don't need to waste time with these guys." I said, flying towards the palace. Trunks looked at me before flying after me.

We easily made it into the palace with a few fights, but inside the palace was a different story, guards were around almost every corner and ready for battle, but they were no match for Trunks and me. We would team up against one guard, punching or kicking them at the same time and in the same spot, making a lethal combo. But when we couldn't team up against one, we would go back-to-back and fight the guards off.

A guard charged me with a long sword. "Heads up!" I said before ducking under him, wrapping my arms around his waist, and throwing him over my shoulder. Trunks shoved his fist into the guard's back as the guard flipped into the air. He let out a yelp before falling to the floor, motionless.

"Five more." Trunks said. I nodded before dropping to the floor and spinning around on my back, my legs outstretched, several times as five guards charged us, knocking them off balanced. Trunks had jumped into the air to avoid getting tripped by me, he spun around in the air with one leg outstretched, kicking all five guards in the jaw with his foot, dislocating or breaking their jaw. They all fell limply to the floor. Trunks landed on the floor as I jumped to my feet, both of us taking a fighting stance again.

"Here comes one." I said.

"Same here." Trunks replied. There was a slight pause as two guards charged Trunks and me before Trunks spoke up again. "Now?"

I nodded. "Now!" We both jumped into the air just in time to dodge the charging guards, making them slam into each other head on, they both fell to the floor, unconscious. Trunks and I landed on our feet at the same time, standing next to each other, the two guards that had charged us laid at our feet. All the other guards were either dead or unconscious. "Come on, they're close." I said as I started to run down the hallway. Trunks looked at me before following close behind me, both of us on guard.

I turned a corner but suddenly slid to a stop, Trunks bumped into me a little bit when he turned the corner behind me. "Kiela? You're the one who set off the alarm? But... How did you get away from Barris?!" Paragus said, stunned as he stood on the other side of the hall, Broly standing behind him and staring at me blankly.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, longer chapter this time, and I got it up a little earlier this time, woohoo! Anyways, Kiela meets everyone in the future and she and Trunks get to the planet where Paragus and Broly are, more fighting starts in the next chapter. I'll update as soon as I can!**


	26. Chapter 26

"How did you get here so fast?" Paragus asked in shock.

I tsked. "That's none of your business!" I snapped.

Paragus tried to fake a smile but with little success. "I guess not... What are you doing here and how did you get away from Barris?"

"I told you that's none of your business!" I growled. "But I will tell you why I'm here." I pointed at him and Broly. "We're here to take you two down for good!"

Paragus laughed loudly, but sounded like it was forced. "You would kill your own father and brother?" He placed a hand over his chest mockingly. "Oh Kiela, I'm hurt."

I gritted my teeth. "You're not my father, and Broly's not my brother, not any more. And even if I did consider you as my family, I would still strike the both of you down!" I hissed, glaring at them. "You two don't deserve to live..."

Paragus clenched his fists tightly. "Why you... How would you know anything about deserving to live or not?!"

"Because I know when someone has done terrible things to others or not! And I can tell you right now that you both have plenty of bad things to others, too many things to count."

Paragus burst out laughing. "Like that has anything to do with it!"

I glanced at Trunks and nodded slightly, I look back at Paragus and smirked. "It doesn't matter what you think, you're going down no matter what you think, you're going down no matter what you say or what you do."

Paragus snickered. "Yeah, good luck with-" Trunks and I suddenly charged him and we both landed a kick to his stomach, stopping him in midsentence. He doubled over and coughed before Trunks and I uppercutted him hard, making him crash through the ceiling. "Broly help!" He cried out as he flew into the sky.

I looked at Broly but he made no moves against us, he just stared at me with the same blank expression as before. I looked at Trunks before shooting into the sky after Paragus, Trunks quickly followed me, leaving Broly inside the palace. Paragus growled and zoomed off into the distance with Trunks and me following in pursuit. I glanced back at the palace curiously. Why didn't Broly attack? He didn't hesitate back on Namek, so why was he holding back? I shook my head and looked ahead, there was no time for asking questions, we had to catch up to Paragus. Paragus looked back at us before flying into another area of ruins, this one was bigger than the last one, it probably used to be a city. We tried to follow him but the city was so big that we lost him in the buildings, we had to stop and look around in the surrounding buildings.

"Darn it! I knew that coward would do something like this!" I growled furiously, my fists clenched so tightly that my fingernails dug into my skin.

"We'll just have to look around to find him." Trunks said.

I let out a huff impatiently. "Fine..."

Trunks nodded and pointed behind him. "I'll look in this direction and you can go the other, if you find anything, raise your power level."

I nodded. "'Kay, good luck." I said, but the idea of splitting up kind of made me uneasy.

"You too."

We both flew off in opposite directions, scanning the abandoned city. I landed next to a large building and stood still for a moment, listening and watching for Paragus, but with no luck, before walking forward. I checked every building, alley, crack in the ground, and pile of trash I passed but with no luck of finding Paragus. A slight breeze blew past me from behind and I spun around just in time to see part of a white cape disappear into an alley. I quickly ran after it, my guard up, sliding to a turn, and running into the alley. I slid to a stop when I reached a dead end, I gritted my teeth, there was nothing here!

"I knew you'd get away from Barris somehow Kiela." Paragus' voice echoed in the alley behind me.

I turned around to face him with a scowl on my face. "There you are! You'll be dead within the hour!" I growled, about to raise my power level.

"Now just wait a minute." He said, holding up a hand. "I want to talk, just the two of us."

I glared at him. "We have nothing to talk about."

He smiled. "Not true, we have plenty of things to talk about, like how you've gotten so strong on pathetic planets." He wanted something, I was sure of it, he didn't say stuff like that unless it involves him wanting something.

"Get to the point."

"But I have much more to say."

"I don't care about your little remarks you call compliments so just get to the point!" I snapped through clenched teeth.

He sighed slowly. "Very well then." He looked at me. "Why don't you join your brother and me? We could do so much more with you on our side."

I growled, knew it. "And live like a slave who can't think on her own? No thanks, I'd rather keep my free will."

"But we would be invincible! Just think of all the things we could do together!"

I tsked. "Nothing's invincible, everything has a weakness." Learned that from Goku. "So I don't want anything you have to offer!"

Paragus sighed in disappointment. "I'm sorry to hear that... This could have been a lot easier for the both of us." He said as he pulled something out from behind him.

I lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

Paragus suddenly charged me, holding something behind his back, but I quickly jumped into the air, dodging him and raising my power level rapidly. A pale blue energy ball formed above my hand and I threw it at Paragus, he quickly dodged it and watched it explode when it hit the ground. Big mistake. Once he looked back at me I landed a punch to his cheek, making him fly to the side and past a large building. I started to follow him but someone's voice stopped me.

"Move it Kiela!" Someone yelled I looked in the direction of the voice as Gohan flew in front of me.

He wrapped his arms around me and flew into the sky just in time to dodge Broly as he burst out of the building wall, now in Legendary Super Saiyan form, as Goku and Vegeta, flew in front of it. Broly threw a punch at them but missed Goku when he ducked, Vegeta wasn't so lucky. Broly nailed the punch right in Vegeta's face, sending him flying.

Gohan stopped when we were a "safe" distance away from Broly and let me go. "Sorry about that but Broly was heading straight for you." He explained.

I looked down at Broly as he tried to land a punch to Goku. "It's fine, we need to help Goku." I said.

Gohan nodded and we both shot towards Broly. I immediately transformed into a Super Saiyan and flew under Broly before flying upward between him and Goku, landing a punch to his lower jaw. He stumbled back a little in surprise before Gohan blasted his back with a few energy blasts. Four more people flew up to us, floating in a circle around Broly, I glanced around at the familiar faces. Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, and Krillin, yes Krillin, that shocked me too, floated in midair next to Gohan, Goku, and me. Trunks was to my right and Goku was to my left, Gohan was next to Goku and Piccolo was next to him, Vegeta floated next to Trunks and Krillin was next to Vegeta. The smoke cleared from Gohan's attack seconds later, revealing Broly's unharmed figure, a wicked grin on his lips.

He pointed at me. "You will pay dearly for that sister." He threatened. I tensed and braced myself for anything. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks all transformed into Super Saiyan form, now there were five Super Saiyans, a human, and a Namekian fighting against a Legendary Super Saiyan, but I doubted that numbers would make a difference.

Trunks flew a little closer to me. "Where's Paragus?" He asked, keeping his eyes on Broly.

"I lost him when Broly attacked me." I replied, also keeping my gaze on Broly.

"Then you should go look for him before he gets off this planet, we'll take care of Broly, but you should take Krillin or Piccolo with you."

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "No way, you guys can't fight him on your own, he's too strong."

"It's alright, Goku and everyone else said that it would be okay, we may not be able to beat Broly, but we can still hold him off long enough for you to find Paragus and take care of him."

I sighed and glanced down briefly before looking back at Broly. "Fine, I'll take Krillin. Piccolo will be more helpful here." Trunks nodded and motioned Krillin towards me. Krillin nodded and quickly made his way to me, that's when Broly charged, but it was too late to fly away, he'd just catch us. "Quick grab on!" I said before placing my index and middle fingers on my forehead.

Everything seemed to suddenly slow down, Broly, Krillin, and everyone else as I searched for Paragus' energy signature. I started to concentrate when I found it and everything seemed to speed back up once I did. But the second I felt Krillin's hand touch my arm, I concentrated harder and we suddenly disappeared just in time to miss Broly's attack. The scenery suddenly changed from a ruined city to a messy laboratory.

Krillin let his hand drop to his side and he sighed in relief. "Phew, that was a close one." He said, his voice echoing in the room. "Nice thinking with the Instant Transmission." He said again, looking up at me.

I smiled at him. "Thanks." I whispered.

"Who's there?" Paragus' voice echoed in the room. I put a finger on my lips, signaling for him to be quiet, before tiptoeing to a thick wall. "I said who's there?!" Paragus demanded, his voice coming from the other side of the wall. We both squatted in front of the wall, staying out of sight.

I looked at Krillin. "I need you to jump out in front of Paragus, and make sure that he can see you." I whispered.

His eyes widened in shock and he lost his balance, falling on his rear. "What? Why me? He'll blast me for sure." He whispered back, pretty panicked, but I couldn't blame him, he barely knew me.

"That's exactly what I'm counting on." He gulped. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't get hurt okay?" I reassured him.

He blinked. "Uh, yeah, okay." Of course, he didn't sound confident, but I still couldn't blame him, I would've felt the same way if I were in his shoes... well, sort of. He stood up on shaky legs and walked to the corner of the wall, looking back at me over his shoulder. I nodded at him, ready for him to make his move. He sucked in a nervous breath before jumping out in the open. "Hey Paragus you smell like dirty socks!" He taunted Paragus. I slapped my hand against my forehead. Krillin didn't have to taunt him!

"How did you get in here?!" Paragus growled. "I'll take care you right now!" I heard him shout, there's my cue. I quickly jumped out from behind the wall and in front of Krillin just in time to deflect a light green energy blast from Paragus, protecting Krillin. The energy blast hit a wall and exploded on contact, leaving a large hole in the wall. "K-Kiela?" Paragus stammered, obviously surprised by my sudden appearance. His arm was outstretched and his palm was facing forward when he had fired the energy blast at Krillin.

"Thanks." Krillin sighed in relief.

I smiled. "Told you I wouldn't let you get hurt didn't I?" I replied.

Krillin nodded and I looked back at Paragus with a cold glare. "How... how did you find this place?" He stammered again.

"I told you already, it's none of you business." I growled at him.

He made a "hmph" sound before smirking. "Maybe not, but it doesn't matter, you're both dead anyways!" He started to make a move towards me.

But before either Krillin or Paragus could do anything, I grabbed Paragus' neck with one hand and shoved him into a wall, holding him there with my hand on his neck, and don't think for one second that I wasn't squeezing hard. He choked and struggled to take in a breath, one of his hands on my wrist.

"Not so tough now are you?" I growled, a smile on my lips.

"Maybe not... but... I was smart enough to... get close to you..."

I lifted an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about you piece of trash?"

He managed to choke out a chuckle, lifting his hand up a little, but it wasn't high enough for me to see what it was. "This!" He grabbed my neck with the hand he was lifting up and I felt something close around my neck, a quiet click sounded behind my head. I quickly grabbed his hand and jerked it away from my neck, my fingers brushing up against something metal around my neck and a smooth bump in the middle.

"What did you just do?" I growled, feeling the metal necklace around my neck, some designs were etched into it but I couldn't tell what they looked like just from feeling them, a large orb was in the middle in the front. The necklace was a little loose and rested on the base of my neck, it felt more like a collar than a necklace though.

Paragus laughed again, now free from my choke, he opened his hand that he had used to put this thing on me, showing my what was in it. "I just took a step towards controlling you." A gold, metal object wrapped around his hand with an odd-shaped blue gem in the middle, it looked like the same one he was wearing he was using to control Broly with when we first ran into them! My mouth dropped open without me realizing it as I stared at him. He grinned at me with a wicked grin. "I know you're like Broly Kiela, that's why I had a scientist make this necklace, so I could control you no matter what! And the best part is, it'll even hold together when you're in Legendary Super Saiyan form!"

My eyes widened and I looked at Krillin. "Krillin run, now!" I yelled.

Paragus chuckled. "Too late."

He raised his hand with the object wrapped around it in front of me and the blue gem in the middle glowed brightly. I suddenly froze for a second before I fell to my knees, grabbing my head tightly as pain stabbed at my head, making me scream in pain as the pain got worse and worse. The sound of running and Paragus' laughing echoed in my ears before everything faded to black.

* * *

**A/N: Okay a lot happens in this chapter, including when Paragus takes control of Kiela! Yeah... Not good, not good at all. Everything goes downhill after this chapter. How's she gonna get out of this?**


	27. Chapter 27

"Where's that little friend of yours Trunks? It shouldn't take her this long to kill one lousy person!" Vegeta complained as he flew away from Broly, Trunks next to him.

Trunks glanced at him, both were out of breath from keeping Broly at bay. "I don't know... I just hope she's on her way back." Trunks replied.

They all stopped several yards away from Broly and Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo joined the two. "We can't hold him off much longer, she better get back here soon." Piccolo growled.

"Is that her?" Goku asked, pointing into the sky behind Broly.

Everyone looked at him before following his gaze into the sky, Kiela floated in the sky just a few feet behind Broly! It looked like she was in Legendary Super Saiyan form and something reflected the sunlight from around her neck, something was wrong, Trunks knew it.

"What took you so long? We've been fighting Broly for hours!" Vegeta growled, but he was exaggerating a little too much about the time.

Kiela stared at them blankly for a second or two before a grin formed on her lips. She lifted her hand up and held it in front of her, her hand open, but it was hard to tell what she was aiming for at that point. A light green energy ball formed in her outstretched hand, not a good sign.

"Something's wrong!" Trunks yelled.

Everyone looked at him with confused expressions. "What do you mean?" Piccolo asked.

Trunks looked at Piccolo. "Kiela's energy blasts are light blue, not light green." He explained, looking back at Kiela. "And she wouldn't transform into a Legendary Super Saiyan unless she absolutely had to."

"Okay, so what does that mean?" Goku asked.

"Well for starters, it means we should run!" Everyone looked at him in puzzlement before the ground right next to them suddenly exploded, they all scattered as more light green energy blasts rained down on them from the sky.

Kiela laughed in amusement and Broly joined her seconds later as he fired light green at them. Trunks, Gohan, and Goku all dove behind a thick wall of debris while Vegeta and Piccolo flew to the forest. Broly and Kiela nodded at each other and Broly flew towards the forest, Trunks was about to look around the corner of the wall to see what was going on but stopped when he heard two feet hit the ground close to where the three of them were hiding. She walked through the demolished city, easily walking around the large craters in the ground. She walked right past the wall where Trunks, Goku, and Gohan were hiding. Trunks peeked over the top of the wall to see what Kiela was doing when the necklace around her neck caught his eye, the necklace looked like it was tight enough to choke her, squeezing her neck tightly, but she showed no signs of loss of breath.

"This seems impossible, it was hard enough to fight one Legendary Super Saiyan, but two? That's crazy!" Gohan whispered.

Goku placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "We'll figure something out, trust me." Goku reassured him.

Gohan looked at him and smiled. "Okay dad, whatever you say."

Trunks sat back down and looked at Goku and Gohan. "I think we'll have to fight them both." He said.

They both at him. "What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"There's a weird necklace she's wearing that I've never seen before, it kind of resembles the metal band on Broly that Paragus used to control him."

"So we just need to that necklace off Kiela and she'll return to normal right?"

Trunks nodded. "Exactly."

Goku looked over the wall. "Easier said than done, we'll have to get close to her first."

Gohan smiled. "It's like you said dad, we'll figure something out."

Goku lowered himself down to squatting position again, he looked at Gohan and nodded. "You bet we will." Gohan and Trunks nodded.

Kiela walked around the other side of the wall and scanned the area for any sign of the three. Trunks peeked at her from around the corner, she stood less than a foot away from their hiding spot! Luckily she wasn't looking in their direction, but if she turned her head even the slightest she would see him looking at her. A bright blue gem in the middle, in the front, of the necklace stuck out of the necklace and glowed brightly, Trunks lifted an eyebrow at it, wondering what it meant. Trunks' hand suddenly slipped off the wall, making a quiet scratching sound, but it sounded like a loud screech to the others.

Kiela's head swerved to look at the wall. She squinted her eyes suspiciously and looked over the top. Once they saw her, they immediately fired energy blasts at her, hitting her in the face and making her take a few small steps back, smoke blocking their view of her. Goku, Gohan, and Trunks quickly jumped out from behind the wall and stood far away from her reach, but still close enough for them to blast her.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Gohan whispered as he, Goku, and Trunks took fighting stances.

"Two of us could distract her while the other sneaks up behind her and breaks the necklace." Trunks suggested.

Gohan glanced at him. "Good idea... Why don't you do the honor?"

Trunks looked at him in surprise. "What? Why me?"

"Well it seems like you're the best out of the three of us to do it."

Trunks' shoulders slumped and he sighed slowly. "Fine..." He looked back at Kiela. "Tell me when you're ready."

Goku and Gohan nodded. "The second we attack is when you should try to sneak up on her."

A slight whistling sound echoed throughout the air from somewhere in front of them and a small light green ball of light came into view from inside the smoke. A large, light green energy blast suddenly shot towards them from the smoke around Kiela.

"Go!" Goku said before all three of them dodged the attack, the ground exploding where they were standing seconds ago, Goku and Gohan flew towards Kiela and Trunks started to fly around Kiela.

"Good luck Trunks!" Gohan said.

"I'll do my best." Trunks replied, but he doubted that Gohan heard him.

Goku and Gohan both charged Kiela while Trunks quickly made a half-circle towards Kiela's back. But their plan didn't really work in the way they had hoped. Kiela quickly jumped into the air, dodging Goku and Gohan's attack, and grabbed their heads before slamming them together once her feet touched the ground, making them fall to the ground in front of her. She then ducked, dodging a kick from Trunks, before spinning around on one leg and landing a punch right in the middle of his stomach. Trunks wrapped his arms around his stomach in pain and coughed as he flew over Kiela before she stood up, spun around again, and landed a kick to the side of his head, sending him flying.

Goku tried to surprise her with an uppercut while Gohan attempted to knock her off her feet by low kicking her feet off the ground. However, Kiela took Goku's attack like it was nothing while Gohan's legs just bounced off her legs, not having even the slightest effect on her. Kiela grabbed Goku's head and stomped on Gohan's back while he was still on the ground, squishing him, and lifted Goku up in front of her before landing a punch to his stomach, letting go of him at the last second to let him go flying. Trunks, who was flying back towards Kiela, caught Goku once he saw Goku flying towards him.

"You okay?" Trunks asked, letting Goku get up on his own.

Goku sucked in a breath and wiped some blood off his lips with his knuckle before looking at Trunks. "I'm fine, how about you?" Goku asked. "Nothing too serious." Trunks replied.

Goku looked at Kiela. "You're friend's got quite a punch."

Trunks shook his head. "Maybe, but I've seen her hit harder. I think she's holding back for some reason."

"Can you guys talk about that later and help me out?" Gohan wheezed from under Kiela's foot, she pushed her foot down harder, making him wince in pain.

"Hang on Gohan!" Goku yelled before charging Kiela.

But once he reached her, Kiela folded her hands together in a fist and brought it down on Goku's back. He landed next to Gohan before Kiela lifted up her other leg, balancing on Gohan's back and making him cry out in pain, and swinging it right into Goku's side, sending him flying into the air again.

Trunks flew up right next to her, not really caring if she attacked him. "Kiela stop! I know you're in there somewhere so stop trying to kill us!" He yelled frantically.

Kiela suddenly paused for a second before the blue gem in the necklace started to glow wildly. It must have hurt her because she grabbed her head tightly and backed away, her eyes shut tight and she screamed in pain. She backed up to a building wall and fell to her knees and bending over in agony, groaning in pain, one hand grabbing her head and the other clawing at the ground.

Gohan stood up on shaky legs and looked at her, Trunks stood next to him. "What's going on?" Gohan asked as he watched Kiela, she must've been suffering because of something.

Trunks squinted his eyes at her, trying to ignore her cries of pain, the blue gem glowed so brightly that it looked like it would explode! He gulped quietly and tried his best to keep his voice from cracking. "I don't really know, but we should take this opportunity to get that necklace off her." Trunks replied. Gohan nodded.

They both looked at Kiela and started to cautiously walk towards her, their guard up just in case she attacked. But before they could reach her, the ground between them and her exploded in a flash of light green. They both stopped in their tracks and jumped back a little, looking up at the attacker.

"I will _not _let you destroy everything I've worked so hard for!" Paragus growled as he descended towards the ground in front of Trunks and Gohan. He glared at them coldly. "Kiela is mine and I'm not going to let you take her back!" A large energy ball formed in his hand and he quickly threw it at the two.

Trunks and Gohan quickly jumped out of the way just in time to miss the attack, but not before Trunks saw something in Paragus' hand. "Gohan!" He said flying up to Gohan.

Gohan glanced at him. "What?" He asked, he sounded a little out of breath.

"There's something wrapped around Paragus' hand, there's a blue gem that's glowing pretty brightly in it so I think it's connected to the necklace around Kiela's neck."

"So that's how she's being controlled?" Trunks nodded. "Yeah."

"So now we have two options." Goku's voice sounded behind them, startling them both.

"Goku! Didn't see you there." Trunks said.

Goku flew in between the two of them. "Sorry." He looked at Paragus and Kiela, Paragus stood over Kiela as she bent over in pain, one hand still on her head and the other on the ground. "So we can either kill Paragus or get the necklace off of Kiela to break the connection right?"

Trunks blinked at him. "Yeah that's right."

Goku clenched his hands into fists and his power suddenly boosted, transforming back into a Super Saiyan. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's beat Paragus to a pulp!"

* * *

**A/N: Kiela can kick butt can't she? Too bad she's fighting against the good guys... But, something's up with Kiela, hmmm, wonder what's gonna happen. Just a heads up, the next chapter might be a little longer so it might take a little longer for me to upload it, but I'll try my best update as soon as I can I promise.**


	28. Chapter 28

"Kiela are you alright?" Paragus asked, taking a few steps forward.

_Can't... Can't move..._ I thought painfully, staring at the ground as my head throbbed painfully, everything was so fuzzy.

"Kiela look at me." Paragus said again. My head lifted up a little bit to look at Paragus. he held an open hand out at me, the strange object wrapped around his hand.

I tried to look away or at least close my eyes but my body wouldn't obey. _No... why can't... I move..?_ The blue gem in the strange object glowed brightly and I felt drowsiness take over as darkness shrouded my vision. _No... I have to... fight it..!_

"Come on, just a little longer..." My body swayed a little bit before my shoulders slumped and darkness took over once again.

* * *

Paragus sighed in relief and lowered his hand. "That was a close one." He muttered. "Too close I think."

"Then you're gonna hate this!" Someone yelled above him before a leg slammed right into the side of his face, sending him flying into a building.

"Trunks move!" Goku yelled.

Trunks, who was standing in front of Kiela, looked at him then back at Kiela. She raised her head to glare at him before standing up, towering over Trunks, her fists clenched tightly. Trunks stepped back, his eyes wide. _"Oh man, now what? I can't attack Kiela! She's, she's everything to me!"_ He thought. Even though Kiela stood over him, she made no move against him. He lifted an eyebrow at her in confusion. _"What's going on? Why isn't she attacking" _

Kiela's face twisted in pain. "T-Trunks... You've got to move... quick... I don't know... how much longer I can... stop myself..." She said, her voice was scratchier than before and it sounded strained.

"Kiela?" Trunks asked softly, taking a step forward but Kiela quickly took an uneasy step back, holding her head again and leaning against the wall.

"No... stay away! I don't want to hurt you... Please Trunks... Just kill my dad and... and this will all... be over... I promise..."

"But Kiela-"

Kiela shook her head, but it was hard to tell if it was from pain or not. "No Trunks... just go take care of him... I'll be... back on your side... in no time..."

Trunks paused, staring at Kiela's pain-streaked face, before nodding slowly. "Alright, we'll take him down, I promise."

She nodded slightly before falling to her knees again in pain, the blue gem glowing brightly. "Hurry and go... before I lose... control..."

Trunks nodded again before turning to Goku and Gohan who floated in the sky. "Come on! We have some business to take care of!" Gohan and Goku nodded at him before he quickly flew off in the direction where Paragus flew, Gohan and Goku following him.

Gohan stopped to look at Kiela for a second before he followed Trunks. _"I just hope she'll be okay."_ He thought.

It didn't take long for the trio to find the building Paragus crashed into, the hole was big enough for a full grown elephant to walk through. The problem was finding that slippery snake. They didn't find any other holes that were big enough for him to squeeze through in the walls so they had no choice but to search the entire building.

"We should split up, we'd cover more ground that way." Gohan said as he looked down the hall leading to several other rooms.

Goku shook his head. "No, we need to stay together. If Kiela or Broly find one of us on our own then they would easily take us down one-by-one, and Paragus will definitely try something if we split up." Goku explained.

Gohan nodded. "Good thinking, what do you think Trunks?" Gohan looked for Trunks but he was gone. "Trunks?" He searched the room for him.

"He must've gone off to look for Paragus on his own." Goku said, looking around the room.

Gohan sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "Most likely, he'll do anything to save Kiela."

Goku nodded. "I've noticed, but I don't really know if that's a good or bad thing." He motioned for Gohan to follow him. "Come on, we should look for him, we'll have to keep an eye out for Paragus and either of the Legendary Super Saiyans."

"Lead the way." Goku and Gohan quickly ran down the hall, starting their search.

* * *

"Alright Paragus, where did you go?" Trunks thought out loud, keeping his voice quiet, as he stepped into a large room, probably a kitchen by the looks of it.

Dusty or destroy stoves, ovens, microwaves, refrigerators, and cooking utensils laid strewn around the room in a big, dusty mess. He walked to a table that was still upright and picked up a large kitchen knife, examining it closely in the dim room. The blade was covered with rust and it looked like it was ready to crumble away, but at the same time, however, it looked sharp enough to pierce someone's flesh. If it could, it would leave a pretty nasty wound, and the rust would make it even worse.

Trunks put the knife back on the table and coughed from all the dust in the air and tried to fan it out of his face with his hand. "This place really needs a house maid or something." He coughed, barely able to breathe with all the dust in the air.

"You don't like it? I think it's perfect for suffocating my enemies." Someone said behind him.

He spun around, one arm over his nose and mouth to block any more dust from entering his lungs. "Paragus!" He growled, a scowl on his face.

Paragus, who leaned against the wall next to the door, smiled. "Yes, that's me." He said calmly.

"I'm not here to play games, I'm here for my friend."

Paragus laughed in amusement. "Kiela? You want to save her? Come on, you can't even save yourself. Not from me, and definitely not from her." The gem in his hand started to glow brightly and Kiela suddenly burst into the room from one of the walls, kicking up more dust.

Trunks blinked and couched a little more before speaking. "Kiela! Are you okay?" He asked.

Paragus grinned wickedly. "Kill him." He ordered. Kiela hesitated for a moment before walking towards Trunks, a small, light green energy blast forming in her hand.

"Kiela, don't do this!"

She threw the energy blast at Trunks but he quickly jumped out of the way, just missing the blast as it made a huge hole in the wall. He looked at Kiela just in time to see one of her legs swinging towards him. He jumped into the air to dodge it but a fist shoved right into the middle of his stomach, hard, making him cough up some blood and stumble backward. He stood in front of the hole the energy blast had made in the wall and kept his eyes on her.

_"Okay, if I just keep my eyes on her, she won't be able to surprise me." _He thought. That seemed like a good idea right? Wrong...

A loud "watch out!" echoed in the room somewhere right before something stung his back and sent him flying towards Kiela. She grinned and swung a fist towards him, hitting him square in the face. He flew backwards a little bit before someone caught him and jumped out of the room. He had to blink several times and shake his head to focus on the two faces staring down at him.

"Goku? Gohan? What happened?" He asked, sitting up.

"Well, Broly and Kiela pretty much teamed up against you. Broly would've nailed you and sent you flying back towards Kiela if we hadn't of found you." Goku explained.

Trunks stood up and wiped some blood from off his lip with his knuckle, blood dripped down from his forehead from when Kiela had punched him but he couldn't worry about that right now. "What? Broly? But then... where's Piccolo? And my father?"

Gohan shook his head. "We don't know yet, hopefully they're just unconscious or hiding somewhere." He said.

Trunks snickered. "Hiding? Yeah right, my dad doesn't hide from fights if you've forgotten about his pride."

Goku sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "Yeah that's Vegeta for you. He and Piccolo are probably knocked out somewhere, worst case scenario, they're dead." Goku said bluntly.

Trunks looked at him blankly. "Thanks... that makes me feel so much better..." Now that he looked at them, Goku and Gohan were pretty bloody too, their clothes were torn and cuts and grazes showed on their skin, blood dripping down from some of the cuts and grazes, and he didn't look so good either.

Gohan stifled a laugh. "We'll just have to look for them later, we still have to take care of Paragus."

"Yeah, not to mention that we now have two Legendary Super Saiyans to worry about." Goku added.

"But if we take Paragus down then we'll have only one Legendary Super Saiyan to deal with." Trunks pointed out.

They both looked at him. "That's true, but we won't be able to take him down if we try to take him down by ourselves, he's too smart for just one of us to take him on." Gohan told Trunks sternly, obviously referring to when Trunks went off to look for Paragus on his own.

Trunks sighed and looked down. "I understand, sorry Gohan." He said.

Goku placed a hand on Trunks' shoulder. "It's alright, people make mistakes sometimes. Just be glad that you didn't get killed in there." Goku told him.

Trunks looked at him. "Yeah, I guess." Goku nodded.

"You know," Gohan started, looking around the large room, a small hole in the floor from where he had flew through to save Trunks from Kiela and Broly. "I'm surprised that Broly and Kiela haven't found us yet." As if on cue, the wall next to them exploded into a million pieces and Broly burst into the room right next to Trunks, making him jump back close to Goku and Gohan. The wall behind them also exploded and Kiela burst into the room, Paragus right behind Kiela.

"You just had to say it, didn't you?" Trunks asked Gohan blankly.

Gohan glanced at Trunks over his shoulder with an irritated expression on his face. "Hey they were going to find us even if I didn't say that!" The three of them turned around so they were back-to-back.

"Never mind that, let's just deal with these three first." Goku said, Trunks and Gohan nodded at the same time, looking back at Kiela, Broly, and Paragus, and the three of them took fighting stances.

"Time to end this." Paragus said from behind Kiela. He pointed at the three of them. "Kill them!" He barked. A small energy ball formed in Broly's hand and Kiela took a step towards them. Before anyone could make a move however, the ceiling right behind Paragus collapsed and Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin dropped into the room. They looked pretty bloody as well. Paragus spun around to look at them and stepped back, Kiela and Broly stopped what they were doing to see what was up. "You two?! I thought Broly killed you!" Paragus growled, looking at Piccolo and Vegeta, but he didn't even bother looking at Krillin.

Vegeta smirked. "Yeah right, it'll take more than one 'Legendary Super Saiyan' to take me down." He said confidently.

Paragus grinned wickedly. "Well then, I have some good news for you Vegeta, I have _two_ Legendary Super Saiyan here that'll be more than happy to finish you off."

Vegeta firmed his jaw and smiled. "Fine with me, just as long as they're both not as weak as the first one!"

"Vegeta what are you doing?! You can't take them both on at the same time!" Goku warned Vegeta.

Vegeta just looked at Goku and rolled his eyes. "That's what you think Kakarot, but you forget, I'm the Prince of all Saiyans!"

"It's more of a title don't you think?" Gohan whispered, a blank expression on his face.

Trunks sighed slowly and shook his head slightly. "Try explaining that to my father..."

Paragus laughed. "If you want to die that badly then I'll be happy to help! Kiela, kill this idiot now!" Kiela turned around to face Vegeta, towering over him. Vegeta braced himself, Piccolo did the same, but Krillin stepped back nervously.

"Uh, I think I'll just sit this one out..." Krillin mumbled. Broly chuckled and a small light green energy ball flew out of his open hand at shot straight towards Krillin. "Oh man..." He whined before the energy ball hit his stomach and sent him flying through the wall.

"Krillin!" Goku yelled, about to jump next to Vegeta.

But Broly grabbed his shirt before he could jump and threw him through a different wall. "I'm not done with you yet Kakarot." He growled, flying right through the wall to follow Goku.

"Dad! Trunks, stay here!" Gohan told Trunks before flying after Broly, leaving Trunks in the room with Kiela, Paragus, Vegeta, and Piccolo. Trunks looked at Piccolo and Vegeta. _"I should help my father and Piccolo out with Kiela."_ He thought.

He was about to jump to Vegeta's side but stopped when he saw Piccolo motioning at him, it wasn't obvious so it was hard to make out what he was trying to tell Trunks. It looked like he was trying to motion towards Paragus. Trunks lifted an eyebrow and looked at Paragus, he wasn't even paying attention to him, he was too distracted by Vegeta's big talk that he wasn't paying attention to anything else. But why would that help them? He's just watching Vegeta and Kiela before they fight...

Trunks sighed slowly. "I am so blind..." He mumbled under his breath quietly. He looked at Piccolo and nodded in understandment.

Piccolo nodded back slightly then looked back at Kiela. "Well what are you waiting for? An invitation?" Piccolo growled.

Trunks froze, thinking that Piccolo was talking to him, but he thought otherwise when he saw Kiela tense up before she lunged at the two. She punched both of them in the face and through the wall, following them as they crashed into the next room.

Paragus laughed. "That's it! Kill them Kiela!" He cheered.

Trunks crept up behind him and exhaled quietly. _"Here goes nothing!"_ He thought before lunging at Paragus, grabbing the wrist with the strange object wrapped around his hand.

"What the-? You?!" Paragus shouted in surprise, trying to shake Trunks off, but Trunks held on tight as he pulled on the object as hard as he could. "Let go of me right now!" Paragus growled in irritation.

"Now way! Not until you give me this thing!" Trunks replied, tugging on the object in Paragus' clenched fist.

Paragus gritted his teeth and threw a punch at Trunks, hitting him right in the face. Trunks fell back on his rear and shook his head, his hands clenched in a fist in front of him. He looked up at Paragus as he stood over Trunks, an open hand in front of Trunks' face. "Time to take care you once and for all..." He said, a smile on his lips.

Trunks smirked and opened his hands. "I don't think so Paragus."

The object that was wrapped around Paragus' hand was now nothing but a few broken pieces of metal and gem in Trunks' hands. "What?! How did..? Impossible!" Paragus stammered, taking several steps back and looking at the front and back of his hand where the object used to be.

Trunks stood up and glared at Paragus, a smile on his lips, before crushing the remaining pieces in his hands. "You really shouldn't underestimate you opponents Paragus."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter took ****_forever_**** to type out, but I got it up, yay! Anyways, Trunks manages to: 1. get through to Kiela for a little bit, and 2. break the device Paragus was using to control Kiela with, but will that be enough? I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	29. Chapter 29

The wall next to Trunks and Paragus suddenly exploded, making Paragus practically jump through the roof. Vegeta crashed into the room and tumbled on the floor.

Trunks took a step towards him. "Father!" He said.

Vegeta stood up on shaky legs and scowled at Trunks. "Stay out of this!" He barked.

Trunks clenched his teeth together and turned around to look at Paragus and the hole in the wall next to him, Paragus slowly stepped back from the hole. Trunks glared at him. _"Now what?"_ Trunks thought. The smoke cleared at Kiela stood in the opening of the hole. Trunks blinked in surprise and took a step towards her. "Kiela!" He said. There was no reply from her, she just stared at Trunks blankly, still in Legendary Super Saiyan form. _"Did it work? Why is she still in Legendary Super Saiyan form?"_ Kiela hesitated for a second before the blue gem glowed faintly and she started to walk towards Trunks and Vegeta, her expression still blank.

"You didn't destroy that stupid bracelet thing yet?!" Vegeta growled at Trunks.

Trunks looked at him. "I did, but something's wrong!" Trunks said.

Vegeta scoffed. "Like that's so hard to see." He said as he wiped some blood off his lip with his knuckle. He glared at Trunks. "If she doesn't snap out of this soon then I _will_ kill her without a second thought!"

"What? No way! She's my-" Trunks started to protest.

"Your what? Your friend? Hah! As if. If she was your friend then she wouldn't be trying to kill you right now." Vegeta snapped, cutting Trunks off in midsentence.

Trunks tsked and looked back at Kiela as she walked towards the two, the distance between them closing fast. _"Come on Kiela, I know you're still in there."_ He thought again, but Kiela didn't stop. She eventually got so close that Trunks had to jump out of her way to avoid getting hit by one of her attacks, but Vegeta didn't budge, he just stood there motionless in a fighting stance. "Father move!" Trunks yelled.

Vegeta looked at him and smirked. "Yeah right. I'm not going anywhere until this Saiyan is taken down." Vegeta replied.

"But father-"

Vegeta turned to face Trunks. "Shut up and don't get in my way-" Vegeta interrupted Trunks, but he was also stopped in midsentence when two arms suddenly wrapped around his stomach from behind. He started to struggle to get free but his arms were trapped underneath the arms that were wrapped around him. "Let go of me!" He roared. A slight chuckle sounded behind him before the arms started to tighten around him and started to squeeze him. He cried out in pain as the arms around him tightened and started to crush his ribs.

"Kiela stop!" Trunks said frantically.

He ran up to Kiela and grabbed one of her arms and pulled on it, trying to pry her off Vegeta, but she just removed one arm, giving Vegeta a slight chance to breathe, and swatted Trunks away like he was a fly before wrapping her arm around Vegeta again and crushing. Trunks fell back on his rear and looked at Vegeta, even though his back was facing Trunks, it was obvious that he was struggling to breathe, in fact, he was starting to cough up blood. Trunks quickly jumped to his feet and ran up to Kiela again, tugging on her arm again, but even harder than last time.

"Kiela please you've got to stop!" He said again.

The slightest of glass cracking reached Trunks' ears. He looked around for the source but couldn't find anything. Another crack reached his ears, this time a little louder. Vegeta's screams of pain started to fade and Trunks could feel Kiela's grip around him loosening. A bright blue glow caught Trunks' eye before an even louder crack sounded and something small hit his cheek. He looked at the source of the glow, the gem in the necklace around Kiela's neck glowed incredibly bright and a large crack had formed in the middle. It grew bigger and bigger and started to branch out to the rest of the gem, small pieces starting to break and fall off.

"What in the world?" He murmured softly.

The suddenly gem split completely in half and the two fragments fell to the floor, breaking into a million small pieces on impact. Trunks looked at Kiela, trying to see any changes. Her expression suddenly softened and her body shrank in size, her pitch black pupils returning and her hair returning to its black color. Vegeta broke free from her grip before she started to fall back, her eyes closed.

"Kiela!" Trunks said, catching her in mid-fall.

* * *

**A/N: Shorter chapter this time because Kiela finally managed to break free from Paragus' control, yay! The next one is gonna be longer and will definitely have more action, so I'll post it as soon as I can!**


	30. Chapter 30

"Come on Kiela, wake up!" Trunks' voice seemed to echo in the darkness.

A scoff sounded, followed by Vegeta's voice. "Stop wasting your time Trunks, she probably wants to get her beauty sleep."

"Cut it out father, she might be hurt." I slowly opened my eyes to see Trunks' worried face looking down at me. A smile formed on his lips. "Hey, she's waking up!" He said excitedly.

Vegeta scoffed again. "There's a surprise."

I blinked several times to focus and shook my head before sitting up, Trunks had his hands on my shoulders to support me. "What happened?" I asked, a hand on my head.

Trunks tilted his head to the side slightly. "You don't remember?" He asked.

I felt my neck for the metal necklace, it was still there but the gem was gone. I ripped the necklace off and sighed, looking up at Trunks. "I remember all right, it was a total nightmare..."

Trunks smiled and helped me up, holding onto my upper arm to keep me from losing my balance. "Well it's over now, can you walk?"

I nodded. "Yeah." Trunks let his hand drop to his side and I looked around the room, my tail swishing back and forth to keep my balance. "Where's Paragus? And Broly?" I tilted my head to the side. "In fact, where is everyone?"

Trunks opened his mouth to talk but Vegeta cut him off. "Paragus ran off when you passed out and Broly's fighting Kakarot and his son." Vegeta explained.

"What?! We need to go help them!"

"But... we don't even know where they are." Trunks said.

I tsked and grabbed his wrist. "Shut up and hang on." I grabbed Vegeta's arm too. "You're coming too!" And before they could blink, we disappeared into thin air and popped up next to a large building not two second later.

Vegeta immediately jerked his arm out of my grip. "What was that for?!" He yelled.

I shrugged, letting go of Trunks. "Well I had a choice really, either listen to you complain and yell at me back there or right now." I replied calmly.

Vegeta scowled at me. "I should've killed you when I had the chance!"

I glared at him. "I doubt you would've been able to if you tried."

He gritted his teeth and was about to say something but Trunks stopped him. "Shh! Do you guys hear that?" Trunks whispered.

I looked at Trunks before examining my surroundings, listening for anything. A slight cracking sound reached my ears and I immediately jumped at Trunks and Vegeta. "Duck!" I yelled, pulling them to the ground with me just in time to miss Goku as he flew through the building wall next to us. Broly's hand was wrapped around Goku's face, an amused smile on Broly's lips, and Gohan shot after the two a few seconds later. I looked after them before standing up, helping Trunks up, Vegeta can get up on his own.

"What was that?" Trunks asked, looking around.

I pointed in the direction where Broly, Goku, and Gohan had gone. "Trouble, Broly's got Goku on the run." I answered, I looked back at Trunks and Vegeta. "I'm going to help them, catch up whenever you can." I quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan before jumping into the air and flying off towards Broly, Gohan, and Goku. I sped up, hoping to catch up to Gohan. "There he is." I said to myself when Gohan's figure came into view. I cupped my hands around my mouth once I got closer. "Hey Gohan!" I yelled over the wind.

He turned to look at me as I flew up next to him. "Kiela?" He asked.

I half smiled. "In the flesh." I looked at Broly, my smile gone. "How's it going over here? It doesn't look like you two are doing so well."

Gohan shook his head. "No we're not, my dad's in serious trouble and Broly won't let up his attacks."

I nodded. "Okay, have you tried this?" I placed an open hand in front of me and fired a light blue energy blast at Broly, hitting him right in the back. Broly suddenly stopped and turned around, throwing Goku back at us when he faced us. "Ah!" I yelled, ducking as Goku's limp body flew over my head, he was too close for me to catch him.

"Got him!" Gohan said, I turned around to see Gohan holding Goku in his arms.

I scratched my head. "Sorry... That wasn't really the result I was hoping for."

Gohan shook his head. "It's fine. Do you think you can handle Broly by yourself for now? I have to take my dad somewhere safe."

I gave him a thumbs up. "Of course I can, I've been waiting to give him a piece of my mind." _Again..._ I thought the last part.

"'Kay, good luck and don't die. I'll be back soon."

I nodded. "Alright." Gohan quickly turned around and flew off with Goku. I looked up and lifted an eyebrow when a whistling sound from behind me reached my ears. "Why does that sound familiar?" I quickly turned around and my shoulders slumped when I saw the light green energy ball zooming towards me. "Aw crap..." I moaned.

I quickly flew higher into the air just in time to miss his attack before diving straight towards him. I slammed into his chest with my fists, making us both fall towards the ground. He grabbed both of my wrists with one of his hands and threw me to the side before he straightened up. I flew sideways half a dozen yards before stopping myself and flying back towards Broly. He grinned and charged at me, I threw a punch at him but he easily banked to the side, dodging my attack, but before we passed each other, something hot and painful started to push into my side. Pain suddenly stabbed at my side when smoke exploded next to me and an explosion sent me flying back several yards.

I quickly stopped and sucked in a breath, pain shot through my back and side. "Ow... I guess I forgot about his Eraser Blast..." I said to myself. I clenched my fists tightly. _Guess I'll have to be more careful._

I dove towards Broly again, this time I put my hands in front of me and fired a barrage of my Meteor Shower attack at him. He grinned again and placed his open hand in front of him, letting loose his barrage of Eraser Volleys. The energy blast clashed together and each one exploded in a small cloud of smoke, but since there were so many, all the small smoke clouds made one large cloud of smoke. I flew right into the cloud, hoping to sneak up on him, and burst into the open seconds later, spinning around and kneeing the side of his neck, but he didn't even flinch.

I blinked and my eyes widened. "What?!" I said in disbelief.

He smirked and chuckled. "Nice try sis." He mocked. He grabbed my knee and twisted it around, grabbing the back of my head so my upper body wouldn't turn, I cried out in pain as my leg was twisted around. It felt like my the bone would snap in half at any second!

"Let her go!" Someone yelled.

A yellow energy blast hit Broly's face before someone's foot slammed into his face, kicking him to the side. I broke free from his hold and flew back a little bit, my leg throbbed painfully, but I had to ignore it, there was no time for breaks in this fight. I looked back to where the energy blast came from and saw Trunks and Piccolo flying towards me, movement next to me caught my eye, Vegeta floated behind me, he must've kicked Broly in the head.

"You're okay!" Trunks said as he flew up to me.

I smiled at him slightly. "Course I am. I'm strong enough to handle my brother till the reinforcements arrive." I replied. He half smiled. "Where's Goku and Gohan?" Piccolo asked, floating next to me.

I looked at him. "Goku got pretty beat up so Gohan took him somewhere safe."

Vegeta scoffed, still floating behind me. "That weakling can't even take care of himself. It's better if he wasn't here anyways." He said.

I gritted my teeth and turned around, flying up to Vegeta. "Weakling? Without Goku you guys would most likely be dealing with Broly, Paragus, _and_ me! And I doubt you'd like that." I growled, glaring at him coldly.

He rolled his eyes and tsked. "Yeah right, I'm the strongest here. I could've taken all three of you no problem."

I growled in my throat. "You're so stubborn and arrogant! If you weren't so prideful, then you might actually be useful!"

Vegeta glared at me. "What did you say?!" He growled.

I glared back at him. "You heard me, 'prince'."

We glared at each other for a while before Vegeta scoffed and turned his head away. "I don't care what you say, I'll take care of this 'Legendary Super Saiyan' myself."

He started to fly towards Broly, who was floating in the air several yards away, which made me a little nervous, but I flew in front of Vegeta, stopping him. "You think you alone can stop him? He's stronger than any of us!"

Vegeta laughed a little. "Yeah right, I'm stronger than the four of you combined."

I gritted my teeth and flew up to his side. "You can fight him on your own if you want, but you should really learn that sometimes the strongest among us doesn't wear a crown." I whispered in his ear before flying to Trunks and Piccolo, leaving Vegeta with his thoughts. "Are you guys ready for an attack?" I asked them, glancing back at Broly every few seconds, he just floated there silently, watching us closely. That made me a little uneasy. "We need to attack before Broly does."

Trunks and Piccolo nodded. "Whenever you're ready." Piccolo said.

"Alright, let's go!" I said.

Without warning, I suddenly whirled around and shot towards Broly. He smiled in amusement and threw a punch at me, but once it made contact, I faded away right before I flew up and landed a punch to his face, catching him off guard ad making him stumble back a little bit. I had used a technique that Goku had taught me in my time, he called it the After-Image technique. Trunks flew up to me, now a Super Saiyan, before a barrage of yellow energy blasts from below smacked into Broly, giving Trunks and me an opening. We both charged at him, ready to attack, Trunks landed a punch to his face and I kneed him in the stomach. We flew past him but he caught Trunks' leg and pulled Trunks towards him.

I turned around. _No!_ I thought, flying towards Trunks and reaching my hand out for him, but he was just out of reach.

Broly pulled Trunks in front of him and kneed him in the stomach before folding his hands together to make a large fist and bringing it down on Trunks' back between his shoulder blades, sending him flying towards the ground. Trunks clenched his teeth tightly in pain, but when Broly hit his back with an energy blast, quickening his fall, he cried out in pain. No one could catch him though, he was too far from us, he slammed into the ground, making a wide a crater around him. His golden hair changed back to light purple.

_Not good, not good at all!_ I thought to myself.

Piccolo and Vegeta flew up next to me. "Sorry Kiela, we tried our best to distract him." Piccolo said.

I shook my head, keeping my eyes on Broly. "It's fine. Let's just take care of Broly already."

"There's one thing we can agree on." Vegeta said gruffly. I rolled my eyes at him, but there was no time to get into a fight with him.

Our power levels skyrocketed before we shot towards Broly at the same time. Broly laughed loudly before charging back at us, his arms outstretched. Once he reached us, he caught Vegeta and me on his lower arm by our necks and body slammed into Piccolo. Piccolo fell towards the ground but quickly caught himself before he hit the ground, but Vegeta and I weren't so lucky. Broly flew into a large building, letting us crash into all the walls. Something hard and cold slammed into my back and it felt like Broly's arm was crushing my neck against the object, making me choke, but his arm suddenly slipped away as he kept flying forward.

I fell to the floor limply and just laid there for a few seconds, catching my breath, before standing up on shaky legs, panting heavily. I looked around the dark room to see if Vegeta was here, but I couldn't find him, guess he was still stuck with Broly. I rubbed the back of my neck and looked up, getting ready to fly after Broly, but a whistling sound stopped me. I looked in the direction where the noise came from, a light green energy blast shot towards me, I looked at it in shock before rolling to the side, dodging the energy blast.

I looked back as the wall behind me exploded. _Where did that come from?_ I thought.

"Who's there." A shaky voice called from the darkness.

I scowled when I recognized the voice and stood up straight, facing the direction where the voice had come from. "Get over here Paragus." I hissed. There was no reply. I growled in my throat before throwing a light blue energy blast in Paragus' direction, not knowing if it would hit him or not, but I didn't really care about that. "I'm not asking! Get over here now!"

"Why should I?" His shaky voice echoed in the room again after an explosion occurred on the other side of the room.

I tsked. "So you can pay for all the things you've done to me and my friends."

There was a pause before he spoke up again. "Well in that case..." Another green energy blast shot towards me, but I easily deflected it with one had before suddenly appearing in front of Paragus, a doorway behind me. Startled, Paragus fell back on his rear and scooted back with his hands as I walked after him. "Come on Kiela, you think I wanted you to get hurt?"

I scoffed. "It's hard to tell with you." I replied.

He gulped nervously, guess he had no more tricks up his sleeve. "I-I just wanted to show you that having power is better than having friends! You have to admit that you were strong right?" He stammered.

I put an open hand forward, my palm facing him, and he froze. "I'd rather be a weakling than have no friends." I said coldly. His eyes widened in fear when a light blue energy ball formed in my hand, illuminating us both.

"B-but Kiela..."

I glared at him, looking past the energy ball in my hand. "Go to hell." The blue energy ball shot towards Paragus, exploding on impact and leaving nothing but torn pieces of clothing behind.

* * *

**A/N: Paragus is finally dead! Never mess with Kiela and her friends. This chapter took a little longer to type out, it took me like 2 to 3 hours to type it all out and upload it, and there's more action in this one. And one more thing, Vegeta is one of my favorite characters from Dragon Ball Z, but I thought it would be interesting if Kiela and him got into a fight. Anyways, the next chapter might be longer so I don't know how soon I'll get it up, but I'll get it up as soon as I can. **


	31. Chapter 31

"Come on, where are you?" I mumbled to myself as I flew through the ruined city, scanning the ground as I flew over it. "There you are!"

I quickly descended to the ground next to Trunks' limp body, small rocks and debris from the fight earlier were scattered throughout the area, some dust and pebbles lay on Trunks' body too. I squatted next to Trunks' side and put his arm over my neck, one of my arms around his waist, before standing up. Since he was still out cold, I had to carry him a little bit. I grabbed his wrist on the arm around my neck so he wouldn't slip away. I looked up at the dim sky, the sun was starting to set and Broly was still on the rampage somewhere.

I tilted my head down and closed my eyes, concentrating. _Where are you?_ I thought. I opened my eyes again and looked to the west. _There!_ In an instant, I disappeared and popped up in the middle of a dark forest, Gohan in front of me. He suddenly spun around with a light blue energy ball in his hand, I quickly stepped back. "Whoa Gohan, it's just me." I said quickly.

Gohan blinked and lowered his hand. "Sorry Kiela. I thought you might've been Broly or Paragus." He said.

I nodded and shifted Trunks' body a little. "It's fine, I can't blame you for being so alert. Besides, we don't have to worry about Paragus anymore."

"Took care of him huh?"

I sighed. "Finally."

Gohan nodded at Trunks. "What happened to Trunks?"

I shifted Trunks' body again. "Broly got a few lucky shots in and knocked him out cold. That's why I brought him here though, I thought you might've found a safe place for Goku."

Gohan nodded. "I see, well there aren't really any safe places here with Broly on the rampage, but this was the farthest I could get. Let's hope he stays away from here."

I nodded, of course there were no safe places here, that I knew, but at least we could take a chance with taking Goku and Gohan far away from his current location. "I agree." I put Trunks against a tree trunk, Goku was propped up against another tree a few feet away. "We should get back, Vegeta and Piccolo are fighting Broly by themselves and there's no telling what'll happen to them." I said when I stood back up.

Gohan nodded. "Right, let's go." He got ready to fly off but I sighed and grabbed his shoulder and we disappeared seconds later. We suddenly reappeared on the ground next to a crater. "What the heck?" Gohan asked, looking around. He looked at me with a lifted eyebrow. "Instant Transmission?"

I nodded, letting my hand drop to my side before sighing. "The thing I don't get is why doesn't anyone remember I can use it?" A low groan from the crater next to use caught our attention, we both looked over the edge of the crater and saw Piccolo's limp body on the ground, his clothes were torn and blood seemed to cover him from head-to-toe.

"Piccolo!" Gohan said, rushing to Piccolo's side.

"G-Gohan... You're back..." Piccolo managed, looking at Gohan. I walked up behind Gohan but kept my distance.

"I'm sorry I took so long, do you think you'll be alright?"

Piccolo smiled weakly. "Yeah... I think so. Just go and... take care of Broly."

Gohan nodded and stood up before looking at me. "Ready?" He asked.

I smiled eagerly and made a fist in front of me. "Always." I replied.

Gohan looked up before shooting into the darkening sky, I quickly followed him. We both scanned the area for any sign of Broly, but with no luck. The only things we did see were demolished buildings and debris. "Any idea where he might be?" Gohan asked me.

I looked at him and shook my head. "Not a clue. But we'll probably hear him before we see him." I replied.

A loud explosion sounded in the building behind me, a scream of pain followed the explosion. I spun around just in time to see Vegeta falling towards the ground far below. Without hesitation, I quickly flew underneath him and caught him with my arms underneath his shoulders, it looked like he was unconscious.

"Kiela look out!" I heard Gohan yell.

I looked up as a barrage of green energy blasts zoomed towards me. My eyes widened and I quickly turned my back towards the attack, shielding Vegeta. Several of the attacks missed me, but some did find their mark. The energy blasts stung my back painfully, it felt like my back was on fire, thankfully I could handle all the energy blasts, but I had to move or I would be an easy target if Broly decided to come at me with another attack.

I looked forward slightly, it was risky, but a single, small path lay in front of me. A few large energy blasts shot through it and it was extremely narrow, but I had to take the chance, there was no telling how long it would be there. I tightened my grip around Vegeta's arms and sucked in a nervous breath, holding it in, before shooting through the opening, some of the energy blasts grazing my arms as I passed by and a few energy blasts shot down either right in front or behind me. Fortunately, I made it through with a single energy blast hitting me directly. Unfortunately, I was going too fast to immediately stop... Plus, I was heading straight for a large building wall...

I quickly tucked my head close to my chest and flipped my body so my back would crash into the wall instead of my head before I crashed through the wall. The wall slowed me down significantly, which made me fall and roll on the floor, losing my grip on Vegeta. With one hand, I quickly dug my fingernails into the wooden floor and stopped myself just in time to prevent myself from plummeting to the ground far below, the wall had been destroyed, leaving nothing between the room and outside. Of course, I didn't stop myself fast enough to keep myself from dangling from a wooden plank of the floor, an _unstable_ plank. Go figure...

I gulped quietly as I struggled to get back onto the floor, but the plank shook slightly and made a creaking noise. I tried to grab onto a more stable plank with my left hand, but the second I lifted my arm, pain shot through my left arm, making me wince, and I let it hang next to my side. Great, now I had a possibly broken arm. Something bumped against one of my legs and I looked down to see what it was, a small ledge that was just big enough for me to fit one of my feet in was just underneath my knee.

I smiled to myself slightly. _At least something worked out for me today._ I thought. I planted a foot on the ledge and boosted myself up and onto the stable floor. I exhaled slowly as I stood up, my right hand grabbing my left shoulder as its started to hurt. My blue outer shirt had fallen off from all the energy blasts I took, leaving only my black undershirt, a tank top actually, which was made of much stronger than my outer shirt. _That was close._ I thought again. _Now where did Vegeta go?_ I looked around the dark room, looking for any sign of the Saiyan, and saw him in one of the corners of the room. He sat up and rubbed the side of his head as I walked up to him. "You okay?" I asked, holding my right hand out to him.

He glared at me and swatted my hand away. "Of course I'm okay you idiot!" He snapped.

I glared back at him as he stood up and I let my right hand drop to my side. "Sorry for being concerned." I said. He tsked and looked away. I rolled my eyes and walked past him. "I'm going back to help Gohan, you're welcome to come back and help."

"And you're telling me this because?"

I turned my head around to look at him from over my shoulder. "Because it's true. Frankly, I don't care what you do. I need to go help my friends, you can do whatever you like." When Vegeta didn't respond, I looked forward again and flew though the hole I had made in the wall.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was originally part of a longer chapter, but I had to cut it in half, I might have to do the same with the rest of the chapters because they're ****_really_**** long. But we're getting closer to the end of Into the Future, hopefully I'll have some things figured out for the next story by then. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	32. Chapter 32

I looked in the dark sky when I heard a whistling sound, but nothing came towards me. Green energy blasts shot from somewhere off to the right and headed to the left. _Broly... _I thought. I boosted my power as much as I could before shooting into the sky towards Broly.

"Kiela wait!" A familiar voice called out from behind me.

I stopped and looked down, a smile formed on my lips when I saw who it was. "Trunks you're okay!" I said happily as he flew up in front of me.

He smiled at me. "Yeah, we were kind of surprised where we woke up though." He said.

I tilted my head to the side slightly. "'We'? You mean you and Goku?"

He nodded. "Yeah, we thought we'd wake up out here somewhere."

I scratched the back of my head with my right hand and smiled slightly. "Yeah, that was Gohan and me." I looked up at the barrage of energy blasts. "Why did you stop me from going after Broly by the way?"

He looked up with me, a worried expression on his face. "Well, Goku's trying to use a move on Broly but he doesn't want anyone in the way when he uses it."

I looked at Trunks and lifted an eyebrow, I didn't like where this was going. "Okay... So he's up there by himself?"

Trunks nodded slowly. "Unfortunately, yeah."

I looked up again, ready to shoot into the fight and help Goku. "What kind of attack would he use that would put him in danger?"

"Do you know about his strongest attack?"

I looked at Trunks with wide eyes. "You mean... The Spirit Bomb?" Goku had only told me about the Spirit Bomb back in my time, but I've never seen it in person, I really wanted to learn it.

Trunks nodded again and looked back up. "Yeah, and he doesn't want anyone in the way so they won't get hurt."

I turned around, looking up again. "Well he should've chose a different location instead of right in front of Broly!"

I shot into the sky towards the energy blasts without another word from Trunks. Luckily, I saw Goku before I got in the range of the energy blasts. His inner and outer shirts were gone, his pants were pretty bad too, thankfully they were still on, and he had a ton of cuts and grazes on him, some oozing blood. I didn't know how he was doing it with all those hits, but he stood up straight with his arms outstretched above him and towards the sky, but I could tell he couldn't take all those direct hits much longer.

I quickly flew in front of him, my back towards him, protecting Goku me Broly's attacks. "Need some help?" I asked him through clenched teeth, my arms forming an X in front of me to block Broly's attacks, my left arm throbbed painfully but I had to ignore it.

Goku looked at me in shock. "What are you doing here?" He asked, out of breath.

"Saw you needed some help."

"Yeah but-"

"Goku," I said, interrupting him as I looked at him from over my shoulder. "I can handle myself."

He stared at me for a few seconds before nodded. "Alright then, if you say so."

I nodded and looked back at Broly from over my arms as he kept throwing energy blasts at us while laughing in amusement. I looked at Goku again. "I'm gonna distract him away from you, once you think the Spirit Bomb's ready, call me and I'll lead Broly towards you."

Goku nodded. "Okay, be careful."

I snickered. "Yeah, like that's gonna happen." I joked before making my way towards Broly, my block still up.

I pushed against the energy blasts as hard as I could, the energy blasts hit harder and stronger with every step I took, but I refused to give up, not until I was dead. I suddenly outstretched my arms next to me, dropping my block, and let out a loud yell as a blue bubble formed around me, shielding me from the energy blasts. I put my right hand forward, my fingers spread out, and started to form my Flash Comet attack just outside my shield, any attacks that hit the large blue ball of energy seemed to be absorbed instantly. The barrage of energy blasts stopped and I could see Broly standing there and glaring at me.

I smirked. "Hey Broly... catch!" I yelled at him as I let my attack fly towards him.

Broly scoffed and easily deflected it, leaving him wide open for me to land a punch right to his face with my right hand, catching him off guard. I banked to the side and flew passed him to turn around and come around for another attack. But he recovered from my attack sooner than I thought... Before I could turn away, he grabbed both of my wrists, turning me around so my back was facing him, and he tucked in his legs before shoving them into my back. I cried out in pain as he pulled back on my wrists as hard as he could while he pushed his feet into my back, making my left arm hurt even more. It felt like my arms were about to be ripped off, it was so painful for me that I couldn't even think straight, I was starting to think that I was a goner for sure!

I heard someone yelling at Broly, I couldn't make out the words, but I did recognize the voice, it was Gohan's. I turned my head around to look over my shoulder, Trunks, Gohan, and Vegeta all flew towards Broly. Broly looked back at them and tsked before spinning around and throwing me at the trio. In what felt like a split second, I flew right through the middle of them before my back slammed in a concrete wall. I slowly looked up, pain shooting through my body, as bright red blood dripped down from my chin, my vision was blurry, but I had to shake it off. I jerked my arms and legs out of the wall and shot towards Broly, refusing to give up in the slightest. Bright red blood dripped from my forehead, one of my cheeks, my arms, shoulders, and legs from cuts and grazes, but like I said, I wasn't giving up until I was dead.

I easily caught up to Vegeta, Gohan, and Trunks, all four of us moving at the same time. Broly smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, not worried in the slightest. I guess we were all thinking the same thing because we all placed one of our hands in the middle of our little square, an energy ball forming in each of our hands. Trunks' and Vegeta's were bright yellow and Gohan's and mine were light blue. The different colored energies mixed together to form a whirlpool-looking ball of blue and yellow energy. Broly lifted an eyebrow at us, uncrossing his arms. We all fired the energy ball at him at the exact same time, sending the swirling energy wave towards Broly. He tsked before throwing something at the energy wave. Once the energy wave hit whatever Broly had thrown, a large, bright green energy expanded from nothing!

The energy wave resisted against the Eraser Cannon briefly but it wasn't strong enough to keep it away. The Eraser Cannon slowly crept towards the four of us, but it was aimed a little low. I looked down, struggling to keep my part of the energy wave up... the Eraser Cannon was heading straight for Gohan and Vegeta! I blinked in shock, the Eraser Cannon was small enough to hit both Gohan and Vegeta and just barely graze Trunks and me, but it was still strong enough to seriously hurt, if not kill, them both. I looked back at the Eraser Cannon to see how long it would be before it hit them, unfortunately, not long... The Eraser Cannon was almost on top of them!

"Vegeta move!" Gohan yelled as he flew away from the Eraser Cannon's path, the energy wave now gone. But Vegeta didn't move, he just stared at it as it flew moved towards him.

"Father move!" Trunks yelled at him.

I growled in my throat and shot towards him. "Move it!" I yelled as I shoved my shoulder into him, shoving him out of the way and taking his place in front of the Eraser Cannon.

"Kiela no!" Trunks yelled.

I looked at the Eraser Cannon, it was so close that I could feel the heat from it. I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly. _Don't lose control..._ I thought.

My power slowly started to rise and my hair grew even spikier. I opened my eyes and let out a loud scream, my power suddenly skyrocketed and it looked like the ground started to shake violently, my hair took on a green tint and my pupils disappeared. A blinding light surrounded me but quickly disappeared before three shades of blue expanded throughout the area, changing back to normal afterwards.

I glared at the Eraser Cannon before spinning around in a 360 circle and kicking the Eraser Cannon into the sky with my shin. Broly scowled at me and the other three stared at me with wide eyes. I had to admit, it felt good to have this much power at my disposal, but I would have to be careful with it.

Trunks slowly flew towards me, keeping his distance just in case. "Kiela? Are you okay?" He asked.

I smirked, not taking my eyes off Broly. "Oh I'm better than okay... I'm pumped and ready to take my brother down!" I replied before shooting towards Broly at unbelievable speed.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter, Kiela and Broly fight in a clash of the Legendary Super Saiyans! Woohoo! Can't wait to see how that goes. Anyways, I got this page up faster because I typed it all out yesterday but didn't have enough time to upload it, the next chapter's kind of long too but I'll post it as soon as I can.**


	33. Chapter 33

Once I reached Broly, we immediately engaged in close combat, throwing punches and kicks at each other mercilessly. But no matter how hard or fast we threw our attacks at each other, we either dodged or blocked them. Surprisingly, I was the first on to land a hit. I spun around and kicked him in the side of his jaw, making him flinch a little, before flying next to him and shoving a fist into his stomach, making him double over. I folded my hands together to make a fist and started to bring it down onto his back, but he recovered too fast and dodged my attack. I flipped over once he disappeared, losing my balance, before he suddenly appeared behind me and grabbed my ankle and got ready to throw me towards the ground. But I quickly twisted my body around and kicked him in the neck, hard, making him let go.

I flew at least half a dozen feet from Broly before placing both hands in front of me and firing my Meteor Shower attack at him. He looked up at me before the barrage of energy blasts hit him dead on, they kept coming as a large cloud of dark smoke engulfed Broly's body blocking my view of him. I stopped firing my Meteor Shower attack at him and waited for the smoke to clear, but that was a really bad idea... Several light green energy blasts shot towards me from out of the smoke. My eyes widened and I sucked in a quick breath before forming an X with my arms in front of my face and upper body as a block. The volley of energy blasts crashed into my body as I kept my block up, but since Broly was the same as always, he wasn't going to let up his assault, not until he knew I was dead.

I smiled to myself. _Sorry to disappoint you brother, but I have some new tricks up my sleeve this time._ I thought.

I concentrated hard on Broly's energy signature before disappearing and popping up again right behind Broly. He didn't even have a clue that I was floating just a foot behind him. I smirked before tapping on his shoulder. He turned around to look at me and I landed a punch to his cheek, pushing him back a little bit. He growled and threw a punch at me, but I easily banked to the side and dodged him. He kept throwing kicks and punches at me but I easily dodged them all.

"What's the matter Broly? Getting tired?" I mocked.

He roared in anger and threw more punches and kicks at me, these were faster and harder than the last few. I just smiled in amusement and kept dodging the attacks. This kept up for several minutes before I heard Trunks' faint voice calling my name. I lifted up one of my legs and shoved my foot into Broly's stomach, making him fly back several yards. I glanced over my shoulder to look at Trunks.

"Kiela! Goku says that the Spirit Bomb's done!" He yelled.

I blinked and nodded before looking back at Broly as he charged at me. "Well, it's been fun Broly, but your time of dying has come." I said.

Broly hesitated for a split second, thinking about what I had just said, but a split second was enough time for me. I suddenly flew up to him and brought my knee up and into his jaw, doing a back flip and following with a kick to his jaw again. He stumbled back a little as I spun around to fly in the direction of Goku, as I expected, Broly followed close behind. I didn't have to search for Goku though, a gigantic blue energy ball floated in the air above where Goku was, I couldn't stop and watch the Spirit Bomb though, this was our chance to kill Broly.

I suddenly felt Broly's hand grab onto my ankle and pull me towards him. I turned to look at him over my shoulder as we stopped flying before he released my ankle and brought an elbow down on my back. I flew forward a little bit and growled in annoyance before I swung around so I facing the ground and shoved my foot back, kicking Broly in the stomach. he growled and grabbed my ankle again, but before he could make a move, I back flipped and swung Broly's back into a nearby building before kicking him in the face with my other foot and making him release my ankle.

I spun around and shot off in the direction where Goku was, the sound of crumbling rocks and a sudden whoosh of air behind me signaled that Broly was following me again. I sped up a little more so he couldn't grab onto me again and led him to where Goku was waiting. I looked up as Goku's figure came into view and got ready to move out of the way of the Spirit Bomb. Goku must've seen Broly tailing me because he threw both arms forward, letting the Spirit Bomb fly towards Broly and me. I squinted at the gigantic energy ball as it flew towards us, I had to wait until the last possible second to dodge it or Broly would dodge it too. It was pretty scary seeing the large energy ball coming towards me, and since we were flying towards it at a pretty fast speed it was approaching even faster, but I had to concentrate. If I froze up, not only would Broly get me, but I would also get killed by the Spirit Bomb.

_Just a few more seconds..._ I thought, muscles tensed as I got ready to dodge. I waited until I was just inches from the Spirit Bomb, more than close enough to feel the heat from it, before disappearing into thin air and popping up again second later next to Goku.

He looked at me, sweat dripping from his face. "What took you so long?" He asked, he sounded a little out of breath.

I looked at him and smiled slightly. "Me? What took _you _so long?" I laughed softly.

He almost jumped back in shock when he saw my eyes and hair. "Whoa! What happened to you?! You look just like you did when you lost control!"

I looked at him blankly. "I can transform into a Legendary Super Saiyan without losing control you know..."

He blinked and scratched the back of his head. "Oh... Um, sorry for acting like I did."

I shrugged. "It's fine." I looked back at the Spirit Bomb as a loud yell from Broly came from it. "You sure that'll kill Broly? He's pretty hard to get rid of."

Goku smiled and gave me a thumbs up. "Course it will. My Spirit Bomb's only failed me once. Trust me, I'm sure it'll work." I watched the Spirit Bomb as it flew off into the sky, I wasn't so sure that even the Spirit Bomb was strong enough to kill Broly. He wasn't anything like Frieza, Broly was way stronger than him.

Trunks and Vegeta landed next to us and watched the Spirit Bomb as it shrank in the sky. "So I guess it's over?" Trunks asked, looking at Goku and me. Goku nodded, a confident smile on his lips, but I kept watching the sky, an uncertain expression on my face.

_I can still feel it..._ I thought. _It's faint, but it's definitely there and getting closer... and stronger..._

"We should get the others and leave this planet, Broly can't hurt it or anyone else anymore." Goku said.

I lifted an eyebrow and glanced at him curiously. _That's weird, he's never been this carefree in my time._ I sighed quietly and looked back at the sky. _Maybe he acts a little different in the future... Or maybe he's just happy to be alive again?_ I shook my head slowly.

"Kiela?" Trunks' voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked at him. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked.

I stared at him for a few seconds before shaking my head. "No, I think I'll stay here for a little bit, I want to look at something."

Trunks blinked before shrugging. "Okay then, we'll be right back."

I nodded and looked back at the sky where the Spirit Bomb had disappeared, this didn't feel right for some reason. Something sparkled in the distance, but it was too far away to tell what it was. I squinted my eyes in the direction where it was coming from, but I didn't have to look for long. Four light green energy blasts shot towards us, on heading for Goku, another for Trunks, and the last two were heading for Vegeta and me. Before I could warn them however, the energy blasts hit Goku and Trunks, making them fall to the ground.

"No!" I yelled.

I looked at the two energy blasts that were coming towards Vegeta and me before jumping in front of Vegeta, dodging the energy blast that was going for me, and caught the other energy blast that was heading for Vegeta in my hand before throwing it into the opposite direction, deflecting it. The energy blasts might've been small, but they were strong enough to cause quite a bit a damage, which was bad news for Goku and Trunks. I clenched my fist that I deflected the energy blast with, my fingernails digging into my skin, and gritted my teeth.

"That... is... it..." I growled as anger swelled up inside me.

Broly's mocking laugh filled my ears as he landed on a building half a mile away, he was scratched up pretty badly from the Spirit Bomb, but he looked more than strong enough to continue fighting. "I'm sorry Kiela, did I strike a nerve?" He mocked as he kept laughing.

"Shut up..." I said quietly, my energy growing rapidly. Vegeta's eyes widened and he stepped back slowly as my body trembled from sheer rage. Broly's laugh echoed louder and louder in my ears until I couldn't take it anymore. "I said, shut UP!" I screamed, the building underneath me suddenly exploded, making Vegeta fly back a few dozen feet from the force of explosion.

I screamed as my power exploded, the green tint in my hair disappeared completely and color changed to bright gold as it started to grow. My pitch black pupils returned and a dark teal iris formed around my pupils. The whole area exploded in a blinding white and gold light for several seconds before it finally faded back to normal. Vegeta lowered his hands from his face so he could see and his mouth dropped open when he saw me. My bright golden hair reached down to my waist, a blazing, golden aura surrounded my body and electricity cracked all around me.

"What..?" Broly said in shock.

I glared at him and pointed at him with a stiff arm. "You've hurt me and my friends more than enough, now it's time for you to pay for everything you've done Broly." I growled.

Broly scoffed as the area turned green. "Not likely." He hissed, the green shade shrank down to a circle, disappeared in Broly's hand, and a green energy ball formed in his hand before he closed his hand briefly, opening his fist again as rays of green light burst from the gaps between his fingers.

I tsked. "You asked for it." I place my open hand forward and 10 strings of blue energy burst from my fingertips, I made a tight fist with my other hand as the strings of energy formed a huge ball of swirling energy that got bigger with every passing second.

Broly tossed the energy ball in his hand forward, a large grin on his lips. I thrust my fist forward, opening it, and an enormous wave of blue energy exploded from one side of the energy ball and zoomed towards Broly. Once my Flashing Comet attack collided with Broly's Omega Blaster, the Omega Blaster grew well over 10 times its original size.

* * *

**A/N: Super Saiyan 3 time yeah! Just a few more chapters till the end of Into the Future. I didn't know where to stop this one exactly... so I just stopped it when it was just getting good. Don't worry though, I'll post the next chapter soon, it does have something that you've probably never seen before in Dragon Ball Z...**


	34. Chapter 34

The Omega Blaster pushed against my attack, trying to make its way towards me, so I returned the favor by putting more power into my attack. Someone stepped up next to me, a yellow aura surrounding him, I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye as he placed both of his hands in front of him, his fingers curled and hands connecting at the wrists.

"Final Flash!" Vegeta yelled.

A bright yellow energy wave erupted from his hands and hot towards Broly's Omega Blaster, mixing in with my Flashing Comet and making both attacks stronger. Broly laughed as he kept his open hand in front of him to keep pushing the Omega Blaster towards us.

"Come on.. we can do this!" I said out loud, I never thought I'd be telling Vegeta something that.

"Don't you think I'm trying?" He snapped, but he was right, we were both giving it our all, even if he wasn't as strong as earlier.

Someone landed on the other side of me, and someone landed next to Vegeta. The person next to me put both hands forward, both hands connecting at the wrists, then brought them both to his side, turning his upper as he did. The person next to Vegeta place two fingers on his forehead and started to concentrate all his energy into his fingertips.

"Ka... Me..." The person next to me said. I looked over as a ball of blue energy formed in Gohan's hands. "Ha... Me..."

"Special Beam Cannon!" The person next to Vegeta yelled, my guess would be Piccolo.

"HA!" Gohan yelled immediately after Piccolo.

A large wave of light blue energy shot from Gohan's hands as he thrust them forward. A beam of bright orange energy, another beam of bright orange energy spinning around the first beam, shot towards the Omega Blaster and mixed into the Flashing Comet and the Final Flash, making the attacks even stronger than before. The Omega Blaster started to shrink and get pushed back, but Broly wasn't finished, not yet. He fired at least three more Omega Blasters at the first one, making it grow both in power, and in size, my feet slipping in the ground.

_Where is he getting all this power from..?_ I thought. But a few more questions tugged at my thoughts, how was he _this_ strong in the first place? He wasn't this hard to beat in my time. Then it hit me, this was still the future, things were different here. Also, the last time I fought was him was several years ago when he was weaker, so it only made sense that he was stronger... _We just need a little more power!_ I thought again.

Guess who joined us? That's right... Goku and Trunks, looks like the energy blasts from Broly didn't do as much damage as I thought. Goku took the same stance Gohan was in to form a Kamehameha wave. Trunks moved his hands around rapidly before putting his hands forward, his fingers spread out, his forefingers and thumbs connected.

"Burning Attack!" Trunks yelled as Goku yelled. "ha!"

A large yellow and white energy wave bursts from Trunks' hands and a huge blue and white Kamehameha wave shot from Goku's hands. The two energy waves mixed in with the other attacks, the Flashing Comet pulsated with different colors as it pushed against the Omega Blaster. What was the best way to describe the how it looked? Breathtaking...

The Omega Blaster shrunk down in size again, faster than last time, but Broly kept feeding it more and more Omega Blasters, making it grow even more. This was just crazy! Goku, Trunks, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, and I were all using our best attacks but it still wasn't enough.

_Now what?_ I thought, we couldn't keep this up for long. We'd be out of energy in no time if we kept our attacks up at full strength like this!

Something sparkly behind Broly caught my eyes, but it was hard to concentrate on Broly and look at whatever was behind Broly at the same. But out of nowhere, a large energy wave that looked like dark purple fire with dark red tips and small white dots in the middle of the dark purple area, making it look like stars in the night sky, fired from somewhere behind Broly and hit him in the back. The energy wave must've been pretty powerful because Broly took a huge step forward to keep himself from falling forward and looked over his shoulder in annoyance, distracting him from us, there was nothing but darkness behind him, the energy wave had disappeared.

I blinked in disbelief. _What was that?_ I thought.

"Now's our chance! Give it all you've got now!" Goku yelled.

I nodded and every one of us summoned all the strength we could muster and put it into our attacks, boosting the power of the attacks tremendously. The Omega Blaster shook violently before our combined attacks exploded out the other side of the Omega Blaster and shot towards Broly. He turned around with wide eyes as the gigantic energy wave zoomed towards him.

"No!" He roared, firing at least one more energy blast, but it was too small to see, before the energy wave crashed into him, pushing him deep into space.

A sudden explosion of light in the sky indicated that the he had either hit something and exploded with it, or the energy wave kept pushing him back until it went boom. I didn't care either way, as long as he was dead I was happy. We all let our hands drop to our sides, stopping the energy wave, and almost collapsed from exhaustion. I sat in a kneeling position, panting heavily, when Goku put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him curiously.

"Why didn't you transform into this sooner?" He asked.

I looked at him in confusion, lifting an eyebrow. "Transform into what?" I asked. Everyone stared at me in shock, I looked at them all in confusion. "What?"

Gohan pointed at me. "Well, your hair's way longer and your power's off the charts." He explained.

"Plus your eyes are different." Piccolo added calmly.

I blinked and looked at my hands as if looking for something. "Really? I don't really feel all that different... well, except for the fact that I feel like I had way more power earlier than before Goku and Trunks got blasted out of the sky by Broly's attack..."

"That must be it then." Vegeta said, we all looked at him.

"What are you talking about Vegeta?" Goku asked him.

Vegeta tsked. "Isn't it obvious Kakarot? She has a ton of hidden power but it's connected to her feelings. It's just like your brat Gohan, only she's stronger."

I scratched my head. "Now that you mention it, Goku, uh, back in my time I mean, told me that I a lot of power hidden inside of me like Gohan did. He said that he would try to train me to gain control of it, but... Cell killed him..." I explained. I looked up at Goku and smiled slightly after a few moments of awkward silence. "Sorry about that by the way, it must be weird hearing someone talking about something about you that you didn't even do huh?"

Goku chuckled a bit. "A little bit, yeah." After a few minutes of resting, we all stood up on shaky legs and stretched.

"So what now dad?" Gohan asked Goku.

"Well, first we need to find Krillin..."

I looked up. "Oh... I completely forgot about him..." I said, tapping a finger on my chin.

Piccolo snickered. "I'll go get him, I remember where we last left him." He said. Goku nodded and Piccolo took off towards the middle of the demolished city.

Goku looked at me as I held a lock of my golden hair in my hand, looking at it in disbelief. "You _do_ know how to return to your normal state right?" He asked.

I looked at him, dropping the lock of hair and scratching the back of my head in embarrassment. "Well... Not really... You see... The last time someone told me I was like this, I got knocked out to return to my normal state." I explained.

Goku stared at me in surprise while Vegeta chuckled in amusement. "Okay then, someone punch her until she blacks out." Vegeta said, hard to tell if he was kidding or not, but we all glared at him.

"No way father, she can change back by herself." Trunks argued.

I chuckled slightly. "It's fine Trunks, besides, Vegeta can punch me if he wants to, but there are no guarantees that I won't punch back."

Goku, Gohan, and Trunks laughed a little bit while Vegeta glared at me. I just smiled at him as if I was an innocent child. He scoffed and looked away. "Get off of my back..." He said randomly.

I walked up to him. "Aw come on Vegeta, I was only teasing-"

Something suddenly slammed into my side and stopped me in midsentence, making me fly to the side. A light green ball started to grow next to me, pushing me into the distance, it must've been the last energy blast Broly shot before we killed him. I managed to put a hand in front of the energy blast and fire an energy blast of my own through the light green energy blast, making it explode. I straightened up, my back towards where ever I was going, before I slammed into something big and hard, knocking the wind out of me. The blow was hard enough to make me start to black out, my eyelids drooping and my vision getting blurry. I felt my limp arms and legs fall out of the hard surface I was stuck in before feeling myself falling and eventually hitting into some water. The next thing I knew, I was sinking... And I was too tired to do anything about it.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so first, I don't think Dragon Ball Z ever had something like several attacks joined together at the same time to fight off a bad guy... well... except for in the "Plan To Eradicate the Saiyans" movie... If you haven't seen it then you should watch it, it's in Japanese but you can look for ones with subtitles too. Second, Kiela's not in a good position here... If she's blacking out and sinking in a deep lake, then there's a pretty big chance that she's gonna drown. Will she live or die though? That's the question, the answer's in the next chapter so I'll post it as soon as I can! Also, I was thinking about not posting this chapter today, but I couldn't help it!**


	35. Chapter 35

Kiela!" Trunks yelled as he, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta quickly flew to where they last saw me.

"It looks like she hit that cliff side." Gohan said, pointing at a large, stone cliff side that had a human outline cut into it.

"Okay, but where is she now?" Trunks asked as they landed at the foot of the cliff, behind a small lake.

Vegeta turned around when he thought he heard something moving in the water. "In the lake." He said.

"What?!" Trunks ran up to the water edge, sucked in a deep breath, and dunked his head in the water, looking around, before pulling his head back out. "I can't see her or the bottom!" He said as he shook the water from his hair.

"That doesn't matter, we're going in after her." Gohan said.

Trunks nodded. "Right!" But before anyone could jump in, Vegeta suddenly ran passed them and dived into the lake, shocking everyone. "What just happened?" Gohan asked in shock after a few seconds of silence.

Goku chuckled. "Kiela saved Vegeta's life quite a few times, I guess he's returning the favor." He explained.

"What? But... my father would never do something like that... would he?" Trunks asked.

Goku shrugged. "Who knows with Vegeta."

Trunks looked back at the water's surface as it started to become still again. _"Come on father, you can do it..."_ He thought.

* * *

Vegeta swam deeper and deeper into the dark lake, looking out for any sign of me. A few bubbles and some light blue cloth came into his view, making Vegeta swim faster. He finally got within reach and grabbed my wrist, pulling my limp body up to him, before he wrapped his arm around my waist and shooting to the surface. He broke through the water's surface seconds later with me next to him and landed on the dry ground next to Goku, Gohan, and Trunks. He put me on the ground before crossing his arms over his chest and walking towards the cliff wall without a word, catching his breath.

"Is she alive?" Gohan asked as he, Goku, and Trunks knelt next to me.

Trunks bit his lower lip and checked for a pulse. It was faint, and very slow, but there was a pulse. "Barely, she must have water in her lungs."

Trunks placed two hands on my upper chest and pushed down as hard as he could, trying to get all the water out of my lungs. It seemed like it took forever as Trunks kept pushing kept pushing down on my chest with no success. But when it seemed like I was too far gone, I started to cough, a ton of water coming from my mouth, and gasped for breath. I blinked several times to focus before propping myself up on my elbows to sit up and looked at all the relieved faces staring back at me.

"What's everyone staring at..?" I asked, still out of breath. "Did I miss something-"

Trunks suddenly pulled me close and kissed me on the lips, stopping me in midsentence. My eyes were wide and I froze as I blinked in surprise. Goku and Gohan laughed while Vegeta glared at his son. When Trunks pulled away, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly, making sure that I could still breathe.

"It's good to have you back..." He whispered in my ear.

I blinked again, not able to say anything for a while since I was so dazed by how Trunks reacted when I came to. "Uh... Good to be back..." I said slowly, not sure what to say. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Trunks pulled back, his face red. I scratched my head in embarrassment before standing up on unsteady legs, my tail swishing back and forth to help me keep my balance, I was still a little dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Thank goodness that was over... I think...

"Now that that's over with," Goku started, placing a hand on my shoulder to keep me from falling over again. "Let's go find Piccolo and Krillin and get off this planet."

Gohan tapped his shoulder. "Uh, dad? The ship got destroyed during the fight with Broly..."

Goku looked at him. "So? We still have Instant Transmission, Kiela and I can both use it to get out of here."

Gohan chuckled once. "Good point."

Goku looked at me. "Can you use Instant Transmission in that state?"

I looked at him with a smile. "Course I can, piece of cake." I replied.

He nodded. "Alright, I'll take Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin with me and you can take Vegeta and Trunks okay?"

I glanced back at Vegeta, but his eyes were set on something else, then looked back at Goku and nodded. "No problem."

He nodded back. "Okay, once I'm gone you can concentrate on my energy signature, got it?"

I gave him a thumbs up, standing on my own now. "Got it."

"Looks like Piccolo found us." Gohan said. We all looked up at the sky as Piccolo flew towards us, Krillin tucked under his arm.

He landed next to us and looked at Vegeta's and my soaked clothes. "Take a quick swim?" He asked.

I snickered. "I wish..." I replied.

Piccolo shrugged and turned to Goku. "So what's the plan?"

"Kiela and I will use our Instant Transmission to get us back to Earth." Goku started. "I'm taking you, Krillin, and Gohan, and Kiela's taking Vegeta and Trunks."

Piccolo nodded. "Whenever you're ready then." He placed the hand that wasn't holding Krillin on one of Goku's shoulders and Gohan did the same.

Goku placed his fore and middle fingers on his forehead like I did and looked at me. "See you back on Earth." He said before he disappeared into thin air, Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan gone too.

I shrugged and turned to Trunks. "Ready?" I asked.

He stood next to me and took my hand in his, holding it tightly. "You bet." He said.

I looked at him and smiled before looking at Vegeta as he glared at me. I led Trunks towards him and stood in front of Vegeta, watching him for a few seconds before holding my hand out to him. "Come on Prince of all Saiyans, time to go." I said gently, a friendly smile on my lips.

He kept glaring at me for a few seconds before tsking and looking away, but he hesitantly reached his hand out and took mine. I smiled again and squeezed his hand, he wasn't the only Saiyan who remembers, and lost, everything. A few seconds after my hand closed around his, we all disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: Surprise! Vegeta saved Kiela, weren't expecting that huh? But even if you were it's still really cool. Also, Trunks is so sweet. Anyways, the next chapter is the ****_last_**** chapter for Into the Future. It's sad I know, but I'll be posting the next story as soon as I figure it all out. I'll post the last chapter of Into the Future tomorrow, so until then guys!**


	36. Chapter 36

We appeared seconds later behind Goku in an indoor backyard inside a huge house. I looked around the familiar area, it was Trunks' home, Capsule Corp. I sighed and stretched out, letting go of Trunks' and Vegeta's hands.  
"Sure feels good to be back on Earth." I said.

Trunks chuckled as he examined a healthy-looking bushes. "Tell me about it." He said.

"Hello? Is someone there?" A familiar female voice called from behind some large bushes.

We all turned around and Trunks smiled. "Mother!" He said as he ran up to the bushes.

Bulma's head popped out from around the corner of the bushes and her expression brightened immediately after she saw Trunks. "Trunks? Is that really you?" She asked happily.

"Course it is, why wouldn't it be?" He replied as he stood in front of her.

She stared at him for a little bit before wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're back! I wasn't sure if you were coming back or not, I was so worried! It was like when you went to fight the Androids of your own all over again!" She rambled.

I chuckled as Trunks tried to pry her off him. "Okay mom, it's getting kind of hard to breathe." He said, since we were all injured pretty badly, it would probably hurt more than it should've had when she hugged him. She looked at him and slowly let go. Trunks sucked in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Thanks." He said.

Bulma smiled slightly then looked at all of us, seeing our condition. "Oh wow... you guys need some medical treatment." Since the Senzu Beans were destroyed in this time and we had to wait for them to grow back, we had to rely on medical treatment.

Goku put his hands up and took a step back. "Uh, no thanks. I don't like doctors." He said.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist, dragging him out of the room. "Come on big guy, you're getting patched up whether you like it or not." Everyone laughed and followed Bulma, but I stayed back, I wasn't fond of doctors either... or dentists... But Bulma turned around and grabbed me by the wrist. "Come on, you too." She said before dragging me behind her, next to Goku... Everyone has at least one fear okay?

Bulma took us into a large room filled with medical equipment and started dragging out medical supplies like bandages and disinfecting wipes, keeping her eyes on Goku and me in case we decided to run for it. We didn't, but I was seriously thinking about it. She worked on the guys first since there were more of them and only one of me, a girl. Bulma let me stay only because the guys could take their shirts off, also, she thought I would run for it once I left her sight, she was probably right of course. She patched all their injuries up, cleaning up the blood and putting bandages on them, before sending them out of the room after she was finished with them and started patching me up since I had several injuries under my shirt. Thankfully she didn't say anything about Trunks and me. She walked out with me without much talk, my left arm in a sling, apparently it was almost broken from the fight with Broly.

"So, what are you plans?" Bulma asked everyone.

"I think Gohan and I will go back home, I haven't seen Chi-Chi since I died who knows how many years ago." Goku said, putting a hand on Gohan's shoulder. Goku looked at me. "If you want to, you can stop by to train with me and Gohan whenever, we'd be more than happy to train with you."

I smiled and nodded. "Sounds good."

Gohan smiled. "Can't wait to train with you then, but don't think we're gonna go easy on you." He said.

I smirked. "I was just about to say the same thing to you."

"I think I'll go train where ever again, I might stop by sometime to spar with you two whenever I can." Piccolo said.

"I'm just gonna go back to Master Roshi's, there's nothing better for me to do." Krillin, who finally came to, said. Vegeta didn't say anything, which didn't surprise me, he doesn't really tell anyone what he was going to do or where he was going to go, but if I had to guess, he was going to train somewhere.

"I know what Trunks and Kiela are going to do." Bulma said, Trunks and I both looked at her with confused expressions. She smiled. "You two are going to college!"

Our mouths practically dropped open. "What?!" We both said at the same time.

"That's right, consider yourselves enrolled in college because it starts in a few months. And don't worry, you're both in the same college so you'll know at least one person while you're there."

I groaned. _Can't wait to see how this'll turn out..._ I thought.

* * *

As the day came to an end, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, and Vegeta, had flew off in different directions, leaving Trunks, Bulma, and me at Capsule Corp. Bulma gave me a room next to Trunks' room... how convenient... But before I could get ready to go to sleep in a real bed for the first time in ages, Bulma came into my room with a smile on her lips.

"Hey Kiela?" She asked excitedly.

I looked at her from sitting on my bed. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Can you follow me for a second? I have a surprise for you." I blinked at her tiredly and sighed slowly, I wanted to go to sleep, but I stood up and followed her down the hall, my tail swishing around behind me. She led me into the large, backyard-like room and stopped by a hedge of bushes. "Okay, are you ready to see the surprise?" She asked.

I shrugged tiredly. "I guess."

"Okay, go around the bushes."

I shrugged again and walked around the hedge of bushes, but I froze in place when I saw the surprise. Three people, two boys and a girl about my age, stood by a grass patch in the middle of the room. "Cocoa? Luke? Josh?" I asked in disbelief, a lump forming in my throat.

The three people stopped what they were doing and looked at me, staring at me in shock for a few seconds, before running up to me. As they got closer, I could see them more clearly, they were, in fact, my friends from my time. Cocoa reached me first and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Oh my gosh Kiela it's you! It's really you!" She cried.

Josh and Luke ran up to us and wrapped their arms around us tightly, tears streaming down their faces too. "We thought we'd never see you again!" Josh said.

I smiled and wrapped my right arm around them, tears swelling up in my eyes. "I missed you guys so much..." I said. "But how did you get here?"

Cocoa, Luke, and Josh pulled away and looked at me. "The Bulma in our time made this device that allows us to put whatever we want on a platform and make it teleport to any where or any time. So we brought our parents and our belongings here to the future, but their all at our new houses."

I smiled. "That's great! How's everything back there?"

Luke shrugged. "Same old, same old." He said.

"What happened to your arm?" Josh asked in concern as he looked at my left arm that was in the sling.

Cocoa looked at it in shock. "Oh my gosh what _did_ happen?" She asked.

I shrugged. "It almost got broken in a fight."

"Yikes, that must've hurt!" Luke said.

I smiled at him. "Not as much as I thought really."

Cocoa hugged me again. "I missed you so much!" She said again.

I hugged her with my uninjured arm. "I missed you too."

After a few seconds of talking, Bulma led Cocoa, Josh, and Luke to rooms for the night and led me back to my room, not that I needed the help really. As I laid on the bed that night, I stared at the ceiling as the rays of the half-filled moon shone on my face and reflecting off my eyes as something tugged at my thoughts, it's actually been bothering me since we killed Broly. What and where did that fiery energy wave come from?

* * *

**A/N: Haha, Goku... So Cocoa, Josh, and Luke are back, woohoo! It's so cute how they get reunited! Well, kind of... I told you that they would be back didn't I? Anyways, this is the ****_last_**** chapter for Into the Future, Kind of hard to believe I know. Also, does anyone wonder where that energy wave came from? You'll find out in the next story, I will work really hard to get it posted soon, I promise. I'll see you guys soon.**


End file.
